I LOVE YOU GOODBYE
by Kyla LockHeart
Summary: Bella and Emmett have been best friends since gradeschool. Emmett is her protector what happens when he can't protect her from him self. Will she ever get over the hurt enough to trut him again. After all they are family now! Read and review thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- **

This Story is another Em and Bella story. You guys have been amazing with you reviews on my other stories. I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much. I am open to suggestion, so if you have any PM me or leave it in your review! Witch I know you guys will leave because you know how happy they make me. There will be characters in this story that are not in the twilight sage, but I'm sure you will love them just as much. All human, slightly Ooc, Same sexy Emmett, and lovable Bella.

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT Characters!!!!!**

"_**Phone calls"**_

**~Text Messages~**

"_Talking"_

**Characters- **

**Isabella Swan** – 18. Just graduated high school. Best guy friend is Emmett Cullen. Best girlfriend is Rosalie Hale. Only child lives with Father Charlie Swan. Who is a business manager for a advertising Company. Is planning on attending UCR. Minor in performing arts, Major In Business management. Her dream is to open a dance studio one day.

**~These are the Main Characters!~**

**Emmett Cullen-** 19, Goes to community Collage not sure what he wants to do yet. Best friend since elementary school Isabella swan. Good friend he meet in collage Jacob black. Has twin older brothers. Jasper and Edward Cullen, 21.

**Rosalie Hale- **18. Dating Emmett Cullen for 8 months., Is attending cosmologist school. Secretly jealous of Bella.

**Jacob Black- **19 Dating Isabella swan for 5 months. Says she is his true love but has wondering eyes. Except in front of Emmett.

**Esme, Carslie Cullen-** 47, 49. Look after Bella when her father is out of town, They consider her family as do the rest of the family.

"_I just can't believe we are finally out of the nightmare called High School."_ Rosalie said laying on my bed reading a magazine. Rosalie and I became friends in my junior year. When her and my best friend Emmett meet they clicked and started dating. Rose was like a sister to me so I didn't care that she dated Em. Besides I started going out with one of his friends, Jacob about five months ago. Emmett wasn't as cool about it when he figured out was going on. He was always so protective over me.

"_Yeah? I think I'm going to miss it, I mean I can't wait for collage but I had a lot of good times in high school."_ I said sitting on my bed hugging my pillow. Rose rolled her eyes. She has been dying to get out of high school everything since she started dating Emmett.

"_Anyway, what are you and Jacob doing this weekend?"_ She asked rolling over and putting down the magazine.

"_I don't know he hasn't said anything yet. I think he works"_ I looked over at my phone. Jacob wasn't the best boyfriend but I put on a good show in front of everyone. Sure I cared about him deeply but he was a whole other person behind closed doors. I really started going out with him in the begging because I was sick of being the third wheel, Rose and Em are always together. Emmett's ring tone on my phone started to buzz. It was Empire state of mind Snoop Dogg ft. Alicia Keys. Last summer I went with his family to New York. We both loved it out there, so when this song came out he feel in love with it. I herd Rose sigh as I answered the phone.

"**_What's up Em?"_**

"_**Oh nothing I just got out of school, Fuckin shit did it suck today. Hey what are you doing?"**_

"_**Hanging out at my house with Rose, why?"**_

"_**Because I wanted to knew if you wanted to go to Albert s house to fuck around with some tracks"**_

"_**Yeah that's sounds good, When?"**_

"_**ugh now loser girl, Tell rose if she wants to go"**_

I turned and looked at rose, I knew she hated going but she would go because Em would be there.

"_Rose want to go to Albert s with Em and me?"_ I was kind of hoping just this once she would say no. I love her but she would sit there bored out of her mind then ask Em If they can leave. Rose was only happy with shopping, parting, and hooking up with Em.

"_Yea I'll go" _she said not sounding to thrilled about it.

"_**Yeah were both going"**_

"_**Great I'll be there with Jacob in 30, try to be outside, See you soon"**_

I was getting ready, fixing my hair and make- up. I wore some light blue skinny jeans with a black tube top and black heals. I was walking a line between tom boy and girly girl. It drove Rose crazy sometimes. "_Come on Rose, Em wants us outside when he gets here"_ I said annoyed watching her put on lip gloss for the sixth time.

"_He wont mind, he loves my juicy lips"_ She said blowing her self a kiss, I rolled my eyes. There was a loud honk. We rushed to the Jeep. Jacob Helped us get in. Em and Rose were in make out mode by the time my seat belt was on. Jacob smiled at them then looked at me with a crooked smile, he leaned in and kissed me. Sometimes I think he tried to be Emmett.

"_Bella, Jasper said to go to the house tomorrow so he could help you with your guitar lesson and to bring him In-out."_ Emmett said looking back at me from the rear view mirror. Jasper and I had a deal, I wanted to take guitar lesson but my dad said it was a waste of money and wouldn't pay for them. Jasper being the big brother he is, is giving lesson twice a week all I have to do is bring him food.

"_Yeah tell him ill be there, oh did I tell you I wrote another song."_ I always shared my songs with him because I knew I could trust him not to laugh. I tried once for Jacob, he made me feel dumb about it.

Emmett was about to say something but Rose just had to say.

"_Em, my parents are gone all weekend. Are you going to stay with me?" They started talking about there weekend. So I took the opportunity to ask Jacob. _

"_What do you have planned this weekend?"_ I asked shyly.

"_I was thinking of taking you out to a movie then dinner. You OK with that?" _Jacob put his arm around me then stuck his tong down my throat. I was still working on his kissing skills, in fact were working on all his skills.

I jumped out the Jeep when we got to our friend Albert house. All of our friends were there so I got really excited. Albert had turned his garage into a music studio. Jacob and Rose were the only ones who haven't known everyone else for years. So they kind of hung out together.

"_Bell's were the fuck have you been?" _ Albert picked me up a spun me around.

"_I had finals and school stuff then on my spare time I have been with Jacob"_ I said when he put me down.

"_Sup Jake?"_ Albert said shacking his hand.

"_well we need you talent so get in here, everyone is waiting for you"_ He said shacking Rose's hand. Em, was already inside. I could hear his loud ass from out here. I walked in. Jaylin was in the booth. Katrina jumped on me.

"It_'s about time you brought your bitch ass over here! _ Katrina said hugging me, She was Albert girlfriend. Bubba Albert s older brother grabber me from behind and spun me around. I loved being here with all our old friends. We all went to school together. I was the youngest one in the bunch. They all graduated last year with Emmett. I brought Jacob here before. Albert got along with him, but Bubba said he didn't really like him. I think its just because he is different, Jacob isn't all about music, and the things we were into. Jacob rather be working on cars or racing.

The whole time we were there I had just lost myself in it. I love to dancing. Plus I was mixing on the tables while the guys took turns flowing. They were so funny. I could tell Rose I was getting bored, and Jake didn't look to happy about how Jaylin keep put his arm around my neck. It's just the way we all were. I was the baby in the group, The guys were all protective over me. Katrina was standing next to me, talking about some song she was working on for Albert when Jacob came put an arm around me.

"_Come over here."_ He said whispering in my ear pulling back to him. I went outside with him.

"_Whats up?"_ I asked in a good mood with a bright smile.

"_Babe, I don't like how their all over you. It's weird. Can you tell them to stop? You are my girlfriend."_ I sighed and looked at him for a moment.

"_Yeah, ill talk to them. Sorry there just used to it. There like that with Katrina and Jenifer. They don't mean anything by it."_ I said to him with reassuring eyes.

"_Sure, sure I know that it just makes me uncomfortable love"_ Jacob pulled me to him and gave me a kiss.

"_All right love birds you two ready to bounce?"_ Emmett's voice came booming from behind us.

"_Let me go talk to them real quick."_ I said soft to Jake. He nodded and headed for the Jeep.

I walked inside, thinking how I would bring this up with out it being a deal.

"_Hey guys, ugh I guess were taking off."_ Jaylin already had me in a big hug.

"_Don't let it be so long before we see you again."_ He gave me a kiss on the top of my head then set me back down. I gave everyone hugs, and said goodbye. I stopped by the door.

"_Um, Do you guys think you could tone down the physical contact around Jake? It makes him uncomfortable"_ I looked around the room. Albert laughed and turned around with no answer. Bubba came and put an arm around my neck.

"_Were family here so that would be a negative, tell him to grow some balls if he don't like it don't bring him."_ He kissed my cheek and walked away.

"_Yea Bells it's always been like this and were not going to change it for some guys your dating, well talk when you get married, Love ya!"_ Jaylin said going inside the house. I rolled my eyes, I'll have to talk to Emmett to talk to them.

I got in the Jeep, Jake put an arm around my pulling me to him, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"_Bella, that shit was so sick the beat you made when Albert and me were battling. When are you going to record again anyway? It's been awhile since you have put a track down" _Emmett said looking back at me, we were stopped at a redlight.

"_I don't know when are you going to sing with me again?"_ I said seriously back to him. He chuckled.

"_I didn't know you sing?" _Rose looked at him confused. "_Why _haven't_ you sung for me?" _She looked upset. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"_Mom said your staying the night tonight, your dad called her. She just texted"_ He changed the subject. Jacob shifted uncomfortable in his seat. When Jake and Rose meet us they knew we were close. Emmett has been there for me since the fifth grade. He was in sixth grade, and I was getting picked on by some boy when he had walked by. He beat up the guy and got suspended but he has stuck around me everything since. He was my best friend, he knew everything about me. His family were my family, he was the brother I never had, same thing goes for his older brothers. It's just how it goes, I didn't understand why Rose would act uncomfortable when I would stay at his house. I always did. My dad was close with his parents, I had my own room over there. Then you have Jacob, He was just as jealous of Emmett and me. It was the only thing we fought about, Emmett didn't know that. It's like with Albert and everyone. I have been close to them. They all consider me the little sister and here Jake is trying to take that away. I knew they wouldn't let that happen. I pulled away from Jacob getting mad thinking about it. What is he jealous about?

I was going to say something but I noticed Emmett and Rose arguing. Jacob reached for my hand but I pulled it away.

"_What the hell?"_ Jake mouthed to me. I shook my head, turning to look out my window. _"Just fucking great, What are yo even mad about?" _Emmett looked at me he knew I didn't want to argue in front of everyone so he turned up the music, Drowning out Rose and Jake. We all were looking out separate windows. Emmett Dropped off rose first.

"_I'll be back"_ Emmett said looking at Jacob, Waring him not to be yelling at me when he got back. As soon as the door shut behind him Jacob looked at me.

"_Why the hell are you mad Isabella?" _He raised his voice just over normal.

"_Because Jake, Bubba, Albert, Jaylin and everyone have been like family to me and they show me affection in a loving way not trying to hook up with me but your so insecure you can't handle it, It's Dumb. Then you get all weird when ever I stay at the Cullen house. Grow up already, you know I have my own room."_ I snapped at him.

"_You call every person you know family! You don't have family! You have friends who I'm sure if you asked them they would fuck you in a second. I's' weird that you stay over at Emmett's, and I's fucking weird how close you guys really are!"_ He snapped back at me though his teeth. I looked at him in disgust.

"_They fucking are fucking family you obviously don't know the fucking definition of family!" I_ said climbing over the front seat into the passenger side. He made me so fucking mad sometimes. Emmett got in the car. No one said anything, Emmett pulled into the Albert son's parking lot.

"_Can you go run in and get a onion?" _Emmett said not even looking at me. I knew he was pissed off about something, I wonder why he was fighting with Rose.

"_Yeah, Bella maybe the cashier could be you new aunt!"_ Jacob said in a sarcastic voice. I flipped him off and got out the Jeep.

I didn't say anything to Jacob when we pulled up to his house. He opened the door and waited for me to turn around but I kept looking out my window.

"_Fine, fucking great have a good fucking night" _Jake said struggling with him self not to freak out on me in front of Emmett. He slammed the door and we took off. After awhile I turned down the radio.

"_Do you think it's weird that I call you and your family and Albert and everyone family?"_ I asked knowing he would tell me the truth. He slightly smiled.

"_No, why would you think that?"_ He answered still sounding mad.

"_Jake! He say's it weird."_ I was upset about what he said earlier. Emmett patted my leg

"_Jake just doesn't get it Bell's, Just like Rose doesn't get it."_ He sighed, then turned up the radio. I guess we were having the same fight.

We were walking in the house, Em pushed me softly into the wall and we both laughed.

"Every time_ huh Bella? Every fucking time we go to Albert s with them." _ He shook his head laughing, I sighed and went into the kitchen to give Esme her onion. She embraced me in a big hug like always.

"_Hi, honey!" _She said kissing my cheek. I took a seat next to Alice. She is Jasper's girlfriend. Emmett walked by on his phone.

"_**Grow up Rose!" **_He said into the phone walking by. I laughed to my self, I have to say the same things to Jacob sometimes.

"_Are they fighting again?"_ Esme asked looking in his direction concerned.

"_I don't know, I was to busy fighting with Jake"_ I said taking a drink of the soda she put in front of me.

"_You two need to find yourself s better girlfriends and boyfriends"_ Esme said shacking her head cutting a tomato for a salad. I got up and Started to cut a cucumber.

"_Or each other" _ Alice coughed. I glared at her and rolled my eyes. Emmett came in here, he handed me the phone. I looked at him confused.

"_It's Jake" _He said annoyed.

"_I turned my cell off because I don't want top talk to him"_ I said loud enough for him to hear. Emmett smiled.

"_**Sorry man she don't want to talk to you" **_Emmett sounded more amused now. He hung up and laughed.

"_I wish I could just ignore Rose when I was mad, But I can't if she calls I feel like I have to talk to her."_ He sat down taking a drink from my soda.

"_You might have all those muscles but you weak!"_ I said pointing the knife at him laughing. He rolled his eyes. Esme and Alice both laughed.

"_Ma, I'm starving when is dinner going to be ready!"_ Edward, Emmett's brother said Coming in in his wife beater and basketball shorts. He tried to hug be but I picked the knife up and pointed it at him, He raised his hands.

"_What the hell Bell's?"_ Edward said with his crooked smile he used to dazzle girls with.

"_Your sweaty and gross go clean up then I'll hug you." _ He scoff a laugh and back away.

"_your so O.C.D sometimes" _ He said walking away. _ I _ loved being here compared to my house. Something was always going on, people were always over. Dinners were loud filled with laughter. At home It was just my dad ans me. Dinner was always quite, not a lot of talking. Daddy always ended up leaving the table to take a phone call. I knew It was work and he had to but I just wish he would spend more time with me. That's why when I get married it will be with someone who wants a big family.

After dinner Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, And me all went to the theater room and watched a movie. The seats were couches that had built in recliners in then. Edward was laying down on one couch stretched out. Jasper and Alice were on another laying down in make out mode. Emmett was sitting down with his feet up on the recliner and I laid down laying down on his lap like I always did when we had family night movie nights. That's one thing we didn't do in front of Rose and Jake was hug or cuddle. They already had issues with us being best friends and with how close we were. If they knew just how close we really were they would leave us in a heart beat. I was falling asleep so I got up and announced that I was going to bed. Everyone said goodnight.

"_Hold on I'm going to bed" _Emmett got out and walked with me up the stairs.

"_Em, can we talk for a minute?" _ I asked when we reached my door.

"_You know you don't have to ask if you need to talk that's what I"m here for." _He said walking in my room and laying on my bed."_So spill it."_ He patted the bed for me to sit down.

"_It's Jake, I don't know what to do. He asked me to tell Albert, Jaylin, And Bubba to stop hugging me so much. He thinks they flirt but you know and I know it's not like that. And I told the guys before we left and they all refused to stop." _I looked at Emmett he pulled me down and hugged me. I laid next to him and sighed. "_What do I do?"_

"_That's a tough one, you have to ask your self if he is worth it. Is Jake the one you see your self with. Meaning are you willing to possible loss them as friends for him?"_ He asked looking at me. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. " I _could see why Jake would be upset over it, but then again if he really loved you and trusted you he should be able to get over it."_ Emmett was looking up at the ceiling. Almost asking himself the same question. I leaned my head on his shoulder, we laid there not talking just thinking. I don't know when we fell asleep but we did. We usually don't sleep in the same room, even though i know Esme and Carslie would be OK with it,they trust us.

**Author's Note- **

What did you guys think of this first chapter?? I love feed back, and I love suggestions so do me a favor and click the GREEN review button on the bottom. Thank you so much!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S Note-**___ Thank you to all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me. I hope you are enjoying reading this story. Thank you for picking my story out of the thousands other that are on Fan fiction! This chapter had a big fat juicy lemon in it so If you not over 18 please don't read. Also because the chapter has a big lemon in it the chapter ran a little long. I still hope you like it!!!

please REVIEW!!!

When I woke up Emmett was hugging me. We were on our sides, his chin was on my head and my head was laying facing his chest. I was awake but I didn't move, It wasn't awkward or anything because before we were taken we used to always sleep like this. I herd my door crack open slowly, at first I thought it was mom. She always woke us up when breakfast was ready.

"_Are you kidding me?"_ I froze hearing Jacobs voice. Emmett moved and looked up. He didn't think any think of it either. We didn't jump up all awkward because to us we didn't do anything wrong.

"_What's up Jake." _ Emmett said getting up and walking out rubbing his eyes.

"_Isabella what the fuck?"_ He looked at me confused. I shrugged my shoulders.

"_We were talking last night and feel asleep, You act like we were naked or something." _I said sitting up on the bed. He shook his head.

"_Fuck this you know what, you make a choose right now, You either be with me, you can still be friends with him but you guys need to put some distance between you or I'm fucking out. That goes for all your guy friends."_ He said serious as he crossed his arms looking at me. When I didn't answer right away he turned and walked out. "_Call me when you got it figured out."_ He called over his shoulder_ . _I fell back on my bed. Jasper came in.

"_what the fuck was that shit about, I wasn't easy dropping but his voice echos. How dare him make you choose. I should go fuck his shit up!"_ Jasper said pissed off cracking his knuckles.

"_What's going on?"_ Edward came in not knowing what was going on. I sighed, looking at Jasper.

"_I don't want Em to get pissed off so keep it on the down low OK" _ I asked with pleading eyes. Jasper shook his head but agreed. I told Edward what happened, and told them about what Jacob said last night about me calling them family and about the guys.

"_I knew I didn't like that mutt, Look you can do way better Bells. You better remember family comes first." _Edward said patting my head and walking out behind Jasper. They were right. I didn't think Jacob was worth it like Emmett asked last night. So I texted him.

**~ I'm sorry Jake but I just can't do that to them. It's over. Bella~**

**~You dumb bitch, that's cool I was cheating on you anyway. Jacob~**

I laid face down on my bed after my shower. What if I made a mistake. No I couldn't think like that, I know if Emmett had to make the same choose he would pick me in a heart beat. I was always getting hit on by guys anyway. Emmett had left to go meet up with Rose. He would be gone all weekend, I was going to spend the weekend at home alone.

"_Bella!"_ I looked up at Jasper. _"Hello earth to Bella your not even trying today" _I laughed

"_sorry. I was just thinking. I broke up with him, He said he was cheating on me anyway" _Jasper pulled a seat up in front of me.

"_Listen, he wasn't right for you. You guys were complete opposites. Plus Edward and I both didn't like him."_ Jasper said taking the guitar from me. I jumped hearing the front door slam shut. Emmett stormed in. He was going to go up stairs but he stopped and looked at me.

"_You and Jacob are over you hear me1" _ He said before running up the stairs. I looked at Jasper confused, he looked at me mirroring my confusion. We went to Emmett's room. I stood behind Jasper as he knocked.

"GO AWAY LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"He yelled throw the door. I reached for the door and opened it. Emmett was laying on his bed. His eyes flashed to mine. He got up.

"_Bells I'm sorry I let you be with that scum bag."_ He said standing in front of me.

"_Well ugh I broke up with him today, but why are you freaking out." I_ looked at his hands. His knuckles were red and swollen. He I pulled me to the bed and sat me down, He moved his hands so I couldn't see them.

"_I know Rose and I were fighting but I still went to her house think we would make up. I always just walk in when she is home alone. I walked in on them Jacob and Her, Having sex._" My mouth dropped open. We both sat there in silence. Then Emmett started. "_I loved that slut how could she do this, Can you believe they really think we have been hooking up, that's crazy talk."_ Emmett was pacing back and fourth in the room. I wondered to myself why that was so crazy to him, we sort of did act like a couple just with out the sex and making out. I shook the thought out of my head.

"_I'm sorry Em, I never would have though she would do that. I always had a feeling Jacob would do it but not her."_ Tears started to build in my eyes, Emmett noticed them, then lifted me to my feet by grabbing my shoulders.

"_You knock those tears off right now Bella! He isn't worth it, What kind of man makes you choose him over your family, blood or not! THAT'S SELFISH AND A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT!"_ I could see rage written all over his face.

"_I know Em, that's why I broke up with him. He wanted me to choose, I picked you guys." _I said in a low voice. Emmett looked so hurt, I know he loves her. He sat down on a chair and hung his head in his lap.

" _Em, Rose wasn't all that either." _I said kneeling down in front of him. He looked up at me with a weak smile.

"_I know, But I did love her."_ He said with a pained expression, He looked at me for a few seconds more then smiled. "_See that's why I love you Bella your more worried about me then that dick Jacob. He didn't deserve a girl like you." _His weak smile turned into his full on grin. I had to smile back at him.

"_You need a smarter girl then Rose, face it you two don't have a lot in common."_ looked at him, his eyes were watching me. I blushed, he had a different look in his eye I have never seen before. I bit my bottom lip looking away still knelt down in front of him. When I looked back up to him he had his elbows on his knees, he was leaning forward. My heart was beating faster and faster every time I looked back at him. We were both quite when I would look up he would look away. Finally I stood up, so did Emmett, he rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I was looking up at him, He looked down with a contemplating look on his face. I looked down trying to move my legs from being so close to him, I could feel his eyes on me, I involuntary looked up at him. When I did his lips were inches away from mine, I could hear him taking in deep breaths. I hesitate for a second, my eyes closed and our lips meet. At first they Just pushed against each other, but then They moved with each other, Emmett traced my bottom lip with his tong asking for entrance, My lips slightly parted letting his tong slip in. My heart hit my chest so hard I thought it was going to jump out.

I pulled away needing air, There were so many mixed emotions about what was happening. I have never been kissed liked that before, So soft, and passionate. Emmett didn't move when I broke our kiss. after a few deep breaths I looked back at him. Our lips were pulled together as if by magnetic pull, but this time as passionate as it was it was filled with need. Emmett hands roamed over my body. Mine wrapped around his neck, one locking in his hair pulling him closer to me. Emmett pushed me back as he moved forward laying me on the bed. Our tong exploring each others mouths. Emmett slid a hand underneath my shirt. Giving my chills from how cold they were. He moved his hand back and fourth over my stomach, then slowly moved up to over my bra. I moaned low into his mouth, he reacted by massaging my Breast over my bra. Moments later he pulled my arms from around his neck pinning them behind my head, not rough, he held them there in place with one hand pulling my shirt up with his other hand pulling it over my head. After my shirt was off I pulled his up, and over his head. We were both breathing hard. Emmett was hovering over me, looking at me hungrily. He slowly bent down kissing my lips again, My hands moved from his shoulders to his chest. I could feel his pants growing tighter pressing against my thigh. I started pulling at his belt.

He broke are kiss breathing heavily he looked into me eyes. He smiled a soft smile and began kissing me, First he placed a peak on my lips, then my cheek, with his tong he left trail stopping above my collar bone, were he lightly sucked and kissed. I felt him unbutton my pants with one hand as he kissed me. He loosen his belt, then moved back up to kiss me hungrily. I wrapped my legs around his waste want to feel friction between us. It was his turn to let out a low moan, it made me hotter, I kicked of his pants feeling his Erection spring free in his boxers. Both his hands ran down my body stopping at my pants, I lifted my hips so he could pull them down. His eager lips roman over my body as he moved pulling them off. Once they were off he stopped looking at my body, I was massaging my own breast biting my bottom lip. He looked down at my panties, with two fingers he lightly rubbed over them I moaned forcing him to look back up at me, his eyes asking for permission, I nodded, He pulled them down then pulled his own boxers down. he crawled back up to me kissing my neck I bucked in to him wanting to feel him inside me. He reached over to his night stand pulling out a condom. He kept kissing me as he opened it and slipped it on. Once it was on he pulled back and started to massage my already soaking wet clit with his thumb, Placing his lager dick at my entrance, I was worried that he wouldn't fit inside me. I have only had sex with two people and neither of them were close to his side. seeing the worry in my eyes, Emmett bent back down and kissed me slipping a finger inside me. I trusted in to his hand moaning his name. He pulled it in and out of my adding a second finger, then a third, he was slower with the third finger.

"_Your so fucking tight, and wet"_ He said in between kisses pumping in and out of me. I started to move with him more comfortable with it. I groaned throwing my head back feeling my self getting closer to my release.

"_Oh fuck Em, don't stop I'm close" _I had never had an orgasm with out giving it to myself. He pulled back, Watching me as he fingered me and rubbed my clit sending me over the edge. I gasped, then groaned pushing my self into his hand. Our eyes locked as I rode out my orgasm. When i finished he pulled his fingers out of me, slipping them into his mouth, tasting me he smiled then kissed me so I could taste my self. He placed him elf back at my entrance. He slowly pushed in I could feel my self tense up taking a breath in, and holding it.

"_Do you want me to stop?"_ Emmett was looking down at me with worried eyes.

"_No Don't stop." _I said reaching down and rubbing my own clit as my pushed deeper into me. Once he was all the way inside me, he let me adjust to his size, I pushed up toward to him letting him no I was OK. He pulled back and thrust softly into me trying not to hurt me. After a few times the pain faded away and was replaced with a pleasure. Emmett kept a steady pace until I cried out for more. He speed up, both of us moaning in pure pleasure.

"_Fuck Bella, You feel amazing!" E_mmett breathed out kissing my neck. I thrust upward the same time he thrust into me, causing him to go deeper inside me. After awhile I pushed him back still breathing hard he looked at me confused.

"_Let me get on top!"_ I wanted to please him as much as he has been pleasing me. I didn't want him doing all the work. He smiled at me with out pulling out of me he pulled him closer and next thing I knew he was on his back, I was on top. He unbuckled my bra exposing my tits. I started off rocking back and fourth. Once I got more comfortable I started moving faster. Emmett held on to my tiny waste moaning out his eyes never left by body I started to bounce feeling my self slowly building up into another Orgasm. We were trying to be quite, but could tell by his tightening grip on me he was getting close.

"_Fuck Em!" _I cried out panting trying to breath. When I bounced up ward he pulled me down harder hitting my G spot every time.

"FUCK BELLA WORK THAT SHIT FUCK!" He said slamming me down into him. The combination Hearing his voice sounding so sexy and him slamming me harder down on to him sent my enter body in two the hardest orgasm I have ever felt. My entire body shook as the waves of pleasure hit me over and over, I could feel myself tighten around him.

"_OH FUCK EMMETT!" _I cried out not able to control myself.

"_DAM BELLA FUCK, YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD, FUCK I'M GOING TO CUM" _ He grunted out pushing me down onto his dick sending in to ecstasy again.

"CUM FOR ME EMMETT, OH FUCK" I cried though my orgasm. I felt him pulsing inside me . Out of breath and in a daze I collapsed on him, with him still inside me, I could feel him twitch just a little bit. We both were trying to breath regular, I rolled over next him, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. After a minute he shifted over me throwing his condom away, he looked down at me and kissed me.

"_That was fucking incredible, who knew my innocent Bella could move like that" _ He kissed me again then laid back down. His? I asked myself, I never have thought of him like that but now the idea sent goosebumps all over my body.

"_Are you cold?" _He asked throwing a blanket over us. I was still breathing hard I closed my eyes having flash backs of what just happened. I looked over at him cautiously, he smiled and opened his arm for me to lay with him. He quickly feel asleep, After about 15 minutes I got up and went to take a shower. When I was dressed I went down stairs to get some water, I saw Jasper and Edward watching TV so I went to sit with them. I sat in the recliner. Edward was staring at the TV Trying to hide his laugh. But there was nothing funny on.

"_Are you and Em, ugh done talking?"_ Jasper said trying to hold his own amusement back. I turned bright red. I looked at them from the corner of my eye.

"_Bella, Jasper asked you a question." _ Edward said throwing a pillow at me.

"_Yea, were done talking why?" _I said fast not wanting to look at them, I could feel my face burn. They both busted out in hysterics. Just then I saw Emmett practically run by the living room, He was wearing just his Nike sweats. He looked in the living room when he saw me he sighed, Then looked confused at the guys laughing. He walked in slowly.

"_What's so funny in here?"_ He asked looking at his brothers, Edward pointed at the TV crying from laughing so hard. Emmett looked at me then his eyes went wide. I felt so uncomfortable

"_What?"_ I mouthed to him. He gave me apologetic eyes, he pointed at his neck then raised an eyebrow. I jumped up and ran the nearest Restroom. There was a dark red mark right above my collar bone. I gasped covering my mouth. I opened the door the restroom, Emmett was standing there. I smacked him on the shoulder.

"_Ow, I'm sorry?"_ He said rubbing his shoulder, I pushed him away from me and went into my room. I started to feel weird. When I looked at him I saw my best friend, my brother. How could I be so stupid. God things were going to get weird now, I sat on my bed and started to cry. I didn't want to loose him that was the whole point of braking up with Jacob, so I could keep him as a friend. There was a light tap at my door. I didn't answer, but it opened anyway. Fuck I forgot to lock it. Emmett walked in. I quickly whipped my tears.

"_Bella, please don't regret it," _Emmett knew me too well, _"I don't, the truth is Rose is right I am attracted to you, I was always scared of losing you as a friend and know one has to know if you don't want. We will keep it between us until we figure out what we are doing" _He sat next to me.

"_Your brothers know and there laughing, god well never hear the end of it, and what do you want to do about it Em."_ I looked at him ready to feel rejected.

"_Look ill take care of those two, but I don't know, it's something we both should think about. I don't want to lose my best friend, what do you want to happen?"_ He put a hand on my leg. I looked at him and answered honestly.

"_I want to see were this goes, but I want it just between us until we know for sure." _I said flying back on my bed waiting for a response. He stood up and looked down at me.He feel over me catching himself from crushing me with his hands, he gave me a soft kiss.

"OK_ will see were it goes, but you have to promise me no matter what happens will be friends"_ He was looking at me serious.

"_That's exactly what I want."_ He smiled and moved to the side of me. I rolled on my side he looked at me with a big smile.

"_Let me ask you something."_ He looked at me then up to the ceiling _"When did you start think about me and you?" _

"_If I answer you have to too!"_ I said thinking about how today was really the first time but there has been times it popped into my head.

"_OK but you first!" _He looked at me waiting for me to answer.

"_OK, It has popped into my mind a few time over the years, but today was the first time I really though it could happen."_ he was smiling then his smile faded.

"_What do you mean, that it could happen?"_ His eyes were curious.

"_I don't know, I guess I never thought you were interested" _I said with a shrug.

"_Bella I have always been interested, but I didn't realize it until my senior year, the first day, I hadn't seen you since you left to stay with your uncle for the summer, You came to school in jean shorts, with that white tank top. Your hair was down and curled at the ends. Every fucking guy was looking at you and I got jealous, I was trying for three months to tell you but then you introduced me to Rose and you pushed for us to date so I figured we would always just be friends"_ I was shocked, I never once thought he felt like that. We both looked at each other. I leaned in for a kiss, I opened my eye when I didn't get it. He was looking at me with a big grin.

"_Your in trouble honey, how could you think I wasn't interested in you have you not looked at your self lately?"_ I pouted my lip, trying not to smile. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "_Don't you ever doubt your self with me you got it" _ His tone was hard and forceful. I looked over at him.

"_Just because I agreed to give you a chance doesn't mean you can boss me around"_ I said playfully sitting up he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down pinning me down, then straddling me.

"_What young lady!" _ He said half serious half playing around.

"_ugh kids dinner is down stairs"_ I herd Esme say I didn't even here the door open. Emmett jumped off me playfully smacking my face.

"_I rule!" _ He said walking out of the room. Esme hit him on his way out.

"_Why are you so mean to her Emmett!" _She said winking at me. I giggled and went down stairs for dinner.

All though dinner Edward and Jasper kept making stupid remarks.

"_Mom did Emmett tell you he got a new membership to a gym today, he up graded."_ Edward said with a laugh. I glared at him.

"_Oh yea what gym Emmett?"_ She asked curious. He swallowed hard. Jasper chuckled.

"_Didn't you say it was called 'Work that um body or something'?" _Jasper said using quotation marks. My mind flashed to when Emmett demanded for me to 'Work that shit' I blushed and looked over at Emmett.

"_Hey Jasper why don't you shut your face!"_ he said annoyed, then looked at me and winked. I looked down at my food. I was embarrassed and wondered how much they herd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight! **

**~Emmett's POV~**

It's been three weeks since Isabella and I told each other how we felt, well actually we showed each other. It's been great though, She truly is an amazing young woman. No one knew we were talking except my nose brothers, for the most part they kept there mouths shut. We had decided to let everyone know this weekend at Jaylin's sons birthday party since everyone will be there. We are just going to show up as a couple, if they asked will tell, I doubt anyone will really be surprised, every one always joked around about us ending up together. I think my mom will be the most surprised, but over all happy.

"_Were is bells at?"_ Edward asked letting himself into my room. I was on the computer checking my E-mail.

"_She had registration today."_ I said looking at the Email address in front of me.

**PLEASE READ ITS IMPORTANT!!!!**

"_Isn't her car in the shop?"_ He sat on my bed picking up one of Bella's magazines.

"_I ugh I let her take the Jeep." _I didn't delete the message but I clicked out of it. He laughed

"_Can she handle it?"_ He said tossing the magazine to the side. Bella had them all around the house so we were used to finding them, none of us got why she read them, when we asked she just asked why do we play stupid x box games.

"_You be surprised at how well she handles big things" _ I said laughing.

"_yea so dose she get disappointed with your ugh smaller things" _ Edward was a dick sometimes. I shook my head laughing._"Come play X box with Jazz and me" _ He got up, trying to punch me I blocked him.

"_Yea I'll go right now."_ I waited for him to leave then I went to the Email. It took me a few minutes but I finally opened it.

~_** Emmett,**_

_**I know you hate me and I don't blame you. It was just Jacob came over and told me he caught you guys in bed. I should have know better then to believe him like that. I swear that was the one and only time I cheated. You know how much I LOVE YOU! I still love you. I know Bella would have never done that to me and I hope one day me and her can be friends again. Emmett I found something out the other day, I understand if you don't believe me but I hope you do. I wanted to tell you in person nut you wont return my phone call**_**s. Anyway there is a picture attracted to this Email. Call me if yo want after you look at it. **

** LOVE ALWAYS,**

** Your Rose.~**

I opened the attachment, up popped an ultra sound picture. The first thing I though was this is going to crush Bella. Then I wondered if it was mine. I ran down stairs.

"_I need someones car!" _I said in a shocken voice. My brothers looked at me confused. Edward slowly reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys. "_Tell Bella when she comes I'll be back soon." I_ said grabbing the keys and leaving. I was so nerves I was shacking. I pulled up to Roses house, sitting outside for 20 minutes debating if I should leave. I hadn't even realized I was knocking at her door until she answered it. She smiled when she saw me. I knew right then what was going to happen and I already hated myself.

"_I was so scared you wouldn't have respond."_ She went to hug me I stepped back.

"_I'm not here for you I'm here for what could be my baby." _ I looked at her, her face grow pained. We went in and sat down. She showed me all the hospital paper work. It says she got pregnant around 16 weeks ago. That's four months and around her birthday.

"_Emmett, I don't want our baby to have a broken home, please give me another chance." _She begged me. My dad always told me if I ever got a girl pregnant to at least try to make it work for the baby. It shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. I could already see Rose had a small baby bump.

"_I have a few things to take care of first but for the baby I will try. I want a DNA test Rose"_ I couldn't believe what I just agreed to, how could I do this to her, Bella didn't deserve this.

"_I understand Em, Go do what you need to ill be here. Ill give yo any test you want."_ She said sitting next to me. I got up not wanting to be next to her.

"_I need to go, I'll call you, or if you need something call me._" I didn't hug her or anything I left and drove around for hours. Bella, my Mom and Jasper kept calling me but I didn't answer. I knew she was there waiting for me. I finally got her and now I have you let her go. I'll be the one to really brake her heart. I wouldn't blame her for ever wanting to talk to me again. I got out the car, Dragging myself inside the house. Bella was in the front room waiting with my mom for me.

"_Emmett your OK! Where were you!"_ Bella jumped up and said in relief.

"_Emmett why didn't you answer your phone?" _My mom asked.

"um_ sorry I ugh was at the library I need a book for homework but they didn't have it."_ My heart was in my gut as I lied to them. My mom shook her head, walking away.

"_Bella can we go up stairs?" _I had no idea how I was going t do this but she deserved to know what was going on. As soon as the door shut she kissed me.

"_i missed you all day." _She said before reaching to kiss my neck. I pushed her off me. I couldn't let her do that knowing right after I would brake her heart.

"_Emmett whats wrong?"_ She looked at me concern. I just stared at her. I just had to do it. Dragging it out would only make it harder.

"_Bella, baby something happened today."_ I know she could her my voice shacking, I couldn't hide the pain in my face.

"_What is it Emmett?" she asked, I could see she was worried but not for her self like she should be She was worried I was hurt, she was always thinking of me. _

"_Honey sit down."_ She immediately sat down on my bed, I sat in my computer chair.

"_Do you have any idea how much I care about you!" _I smiled at her she smiled back. "_You need to know I love you so much it hurts sometimes. But" _As soon as I said but her face feel she was breathing harder then she should have.

"_But what Emmett?"_ She asked with a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"_I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. Bella, Rose is four months pregnant."_

Her reaction confused me. She almost looked relived.

"_OK, I understand that you didn't know then you would be with me. So what are we gong to do" _After she said that I understood her reaction. She loved me so much she was willing to stick it out with me. I was sure I was going to die from the pain from having to say this next part.

"_Bella, I owe my baby to try and make it work with her. I'm so sorry and this is killing me it really is I just have to be responsible. I never meant for this to happen."_ The look on her face killed me. I hated myself I will always hate my self for doing this to her. She looked at the floor staring off into space she closed her eyes but tears still feel. I sat next to her to comfort her but she stood up. She whipped her eyes , walking out of my room. I ran after her.

"_Bella please don't leave like this please talk to me." _I called after her from the hallway, feeling the moister on my cheeks, I didn't care I cried out after her. She stopped in front of Jasper door. As much as I wish I could comfort her I was glad Jasper ran up to her pulling her in a hug. He looked at me confused. I stood there knowing if I went to her it would only hurt her more. She looked at my one last time. Her pained face would haunt me tears were streaming down her face. I have never seen her so broken before. Alice took her in the room, Jasper walked up to me.

"_What happened Em?" _He asked me putting a hand on my shoulder. I tried to talk but the lump in my throat stopped my words from coming out. He walked with me back to me room before mom or dad saw me. He sat there waiting until I got a hold of myself.

"_Rose is four months pregnant" _ I finally managed to get out.

"_OK, so Bella has to understand that and if you guys are serious about being together she will learn to accept it." _I started to shack my head.

"_I'm going to be with her"_ I said feeling more tears fill my eyes.

"_Emmett don't be stupid, what if its not yours!"_ He stood up looking at me like I had two heads.

"_If it's mine it deserves a fair chance at a happy family."_ I said mostly trying to convince myself. Jasper shook his head no.

"_All that baby needs is you in its life if its you!" _Jasper tried to convince me but I wanted to be a good man and try for my baby. As much as I love Bella and as much as I wanted to be with her, I just couldn't

"_That's your choice, do you even care what your doing to Bella? I hope your not selfish enough to ask her to go back when you were just friends!" _I could hear the disappointment in me.

"_I know what I'm doing and I understand if she never wants to see me again. But I have to do this" _I said to Jasper. He looked at me for a long moment then walked out.

"_I'm going to take her home and make sure she is going to be OK" _he walked out leaving me alone with regret, heart ache, and hate. I hated myself but only for what I did to Isabella, I hated myself for giving up the one person that was meant for me. She was supposed to be the one I ended up marring. How was I going to live with out her.

They walked past my door. Jasper was holding her under his arm, as they passed she looked at me in the eye for a second. She hated me now to, good she should hate me. I was mad at myself I wanted to beat the hell out of myself. Instead I slammed me door, I looking at my computer bring up the ultra sound picture, I stared at it for hours, I always wanted to be a dad. Why did it have to be with the wrong person.

A/N

I almost cried writing this!!! Anyway please review and let me know what you though. I need to know if you guys want me to keep writing this story


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- OK guys I really need your support on this one! I know its not all fulffy and stuff as the other ones but give it a chance I promise it will be worth it!!!! so with that said Review review! A review a day will get you a chapter ever day!**

**Bella's POV.**

Today is Jaylin's sons birthday, today was the day Emmett wanted to tell everyone we were together, But now I have to go alone and put on a smile when really I'm dying inside. I couldn't be more thankful for Edward and Jasper, their the only ones who know what is really going on, and have been checking up on me, Edward wasn't talking to Emmett. He says it's not because of me but I knew it had some to do with me.. I went to the party early to help set up. It was easy to pretend everything was fine, plus they though I was upset over the whole Jacob/Rose thing, So that helped me out.

"_Bell's why are you so quite?"_ I looked up snapping out of my train of thought.

"_ugh, oh I was just wondering if I turned my straightener off."_ I said standing up going over to Bubba. He put an arm around me.

"_Wanna go in the garage?"_ I could tell he knew I was feeling a little awkward. I nodded already walking in the garage. Albert, Katrina,Jaylin, Jenifer, and uncle Jared, were already in there. I gave Jared a hug.

" _Princess Bella were have yo been hiding?" _He asked me causing me to laugh.

"_I have been around."_ I said laughing, he was always flirting with me but in a none sexual way. It was more for laughs. The day wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I think being at the house alone was making me depressed. I love my friend they always made me forget about my problems. By the time the Cullen's came I was buzzed. I was laughing a lot and just messing around with everyone like everything was normal. Esme came up to me and gave me a big hug.

"_I understand you being upset with him, he just told us."_ I knew what she was talking about but I didn't acknowledge it, I shrugged it off and said hi to everyone else. I was actually having a lot of fun, I didn't want to ruin it by talking about Emmett. The DJ was playing a lot of good music thankfully, dancing always made me feel better, plus it kept me from thinking about shit. Albert was friends with the DJ so he was hanging out with us on and off though the night. His name was Carmine, he was cute and a good dancer. He had put on this remix to Down by Jay Sean, And came up to me dancing. I spotted Emmett staring at us sitting at a table with Jasper drinking a beer. I wasn't trying to make him jealous, I was just trying to have fun and not think about him. I felt guilty after awhile so I stopped, went to the bar and took a couple shots of patron. I wanted to feel numb from the pain that hit me like a ton of bricks when I seen him. I needed to get away for a few minutes. I walked out to the front of the house and sat on the homemade swing. I tried to hold back the tears but I just couldn't do it. I whipped them as fast as they feel. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, then the one voice I so desperately wanted to here but at the same time I didn't because the sound of his familiar comforting voice stabbed deeper into my heart.

"_Bella, can we please talk?"_ He asked with his hand still on my shoulder. The warmth of it burned straight to my heart.

"_There is nothing else to talk about Em."_ I said in a quite sob.

"_There is a lot to talk about." _I said in a low tone.

"_Look, I get it OK. You felt like you had to say that stuff and be with me because you didn't want to hurt me, We should have never went as far as we did. But I'm OK with it because at least I got to feel for a little while whats its like to really be in love, please just let me cry in peace."_ I said with tears rolling down my face. Emmett was in front of me in a second.

"_How could you even believe your self talking bullshit like that, didn't I tell you to never doubt how I feel about you!"_ He was towering over me looking down at me. I was suddenly filled with anger.

"_Fuck you Emmett! You don't give a fuck you only fucked with me because of What Rose did, if Jacob didn't fuck her you would have never broken up, Jacob told me to pick him or you and I Fucking picked you, it has always been you since the fifth grade, I always loved you, How dare you look me in the eye after running back to her the first chance you got and tell me you love me."_ I stood up up Emmett grabbed me pulling me into a hug. I tried to push him away but his grip was to strong. I gave up and cried into his chest. I could hear him taking deep breaths.

"_Bella I"m begging you please believe me when I say I'm in love with you, I'm only doing what's right for my baby!" _He loosened his grip on me. I pushed away.

"_Please don't say that to me, Don't tell me you love when when your going to walk away and be with her. Just let me go Emmett don't say one thing while you made up your mind up about being with her."_ I looked at him begging him with my eyes. He stepped back allowing me to walk past him. I went to the restroom and fixed myself up. When I opened the door Albert was leaning against the wall.

"_Bella, sweetie what happened between you and Em?"_ Albert asked looking at me concerned.

"_Nothing, I just think he is dumb for going back to her after what happened, you know she is pregnant."_ I answered him walking passed him, he took my hand.

"_Bella, I herd you guys in the front. Well I herd when he said he was in love with you but he needed to do it for his baby."_ I looked up at him.

"_Your drunk Albert" _I patted his face and walked away laughing. I hated being fake but I had no choice. We went out side, I took a few more shots. I was beyond drunk now last thing I remember was Edward pulling me to the dance floor. I woke up on the couch with a pounding head ache. I looked up to see Bubba dancing over to me with a cup of water and some aspirin.

"_You were on a good one last night Bells." _He said in a big grin.

"I_ was faded._" I said taking the aspirin. "_ I didn't make a fool out of myself did I?"_ I asked hoping I didn't make a scene.

"_Naw but you did rock the fuck out of the party, you did say I don't give a fuck like a million times but it was funny. Your a funny drunk"_ He said sitting next to me. I laughed I wish I remembered. Albert walked in looking more hungover then me. He pointed at me.

"_I can't believe how much you drank with out throwing up. I hate you, Katrina passed out and you took care of me as I puked, it supposed to be the other way around."_ Albert said falling back on to the love seat. Bubba started to laugh.

"_I know I went to look for you guys, I walked passed and saw Albert puking, Bella you were rubbing his back sitting on the rim of the bathtub drinking a beer."_ We were all laughing . I didn't remember that.

" _Dam I can't believe Emmett is going to be a dad, crazy shit huh? You ready to be aunt Bella?"_ Bubba said after he stopped laughing. I looked at him then got up and walked away, not saying anything. I herd his ask Albert. "_Whats her problem?"_ I went in to the kitchen looking for something to eat even though I wasn't to hungry.

After breakfast I started to write. I had this song stuck in my head.

"_Albert can we go to your house and record?"_I needed to get this out of my head.

"_Hell yea we can why you got something" _He asked excited.

"_Yea I just got to get something out of my head."_ I said looking down at the paper in front of me.

"_you haven't sung in a minute shorty you must have something deep to say"_ Bubba said looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged. Emmett and me always used to mess around singing and writing dumb songs together. In school we used to do the talent show every year. That was our thing, Music, was one thing we always agreed on, until Rose came in to the picture. I missed those days, we were both single no arguments just having fun.

"_Alright Bells what are we laying down something hard or something soft?" _Albert asked moving over to the tables.

"_It's soft, but I don't need a mix. I'm going to play the guitar I just need you to record it, Don't ask questions."_ I said going to get my stuff out of my car. Albert got everything ready while I got ready. I went in the both and closed my eyes, I let it just flow out, everything I felt was in this song, It was my goodbye letter to Emmett even though I would never let him hear it.

_~ I remember when we first meet we were just kids, you were always my protector, the one who held me tight, when things just right, I never though you and me would have moved past just friends. You filled my heart, showing what love is, only to ripe it away, I never thought Id see you brake, your tears made my heart ache, how could we ever make it back to being best friends It will never be the same, there is no end to the hurt,. You made that choice I was second best no matter what you say, I'll stand down wish you my best I'll never forget how it felt._

_You were my friend you became my lover I would have stuck with you till the end. It was always you I should have told you back then, everyone saw what was berried deep with in, I'll miss you my friend. You were my friend you became my lover I would have stuck with you till the end it was always you I should have told you back then, everyone saw what was berried deep with in I'll miss you my friend._

_I wish I was mad I wish I didn't understand I hate that I respect the decision you made, It makes my love flow deeper, your a true man, I'll always compare to you I'll never find another love quite like you. I used to be perfect when I was with you, I'm lost, nothing with out you just another girl who lost her heart. I close my eyes flash of us fly by how do you sleep at night knowing you let true love run dry. _

_You were my friend you became my lover I would have stuck with you till the end. It was always you I should have told you back then, everyone saw what was berried deep with in, I'll miss you my friend. You were my friend you became my lover I would have stuck with you till the end it was always you I should have told you back then, everyone saw what was berried deep with in I'll miss you my friend._

_Please don't feel bad when I pass you by with out a hello, I have to let you go, I can't love you anymore. She will have to be the one who you vent, Now you have to let her in, let her be your best friend, I'll miss you my friend._

_You were my friend you became my lover I would have stuck with you till the end. It was always you I should have told you back then, everyone saw what was berried deep with in, I'll miss you my friend. You were my friend you became my lover I would have stuck with you till the end it was always you I should have told you back then, everyone saw what was berried deep with in I'll miss you my friend._

When I was done I opened my eyes, everyone was sitting there staring at me. When did they even get here? I walked out of the both, it was dead silence. I looked at Albert he had a hard expression on his face that I couldn't really ready.

"_Who was that about?"_ Jenifer asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked away, thinking of a answer.

"_No one really it started off for Jacob but it ended up just a song." _I tried to sound whatever about it.

Albert cleared his throat as if to disagree. They let it go, Bubba started to flow challenging Albert. I was on the tables mixing with them just joking around with them. I didn't want to go home but then Emmett should up.

"_Whats up Mr, Contender?"_ Jenifer said laughing. I looked at him then confused over at the guys. They were all laughing.

"_I can't believe you fucked up the DJ, why did you even get pissed at him?"_ I looked at Emmett who was looking at me. I remember dancing a lot with him, he was trying hard to place his hands on me, I figured Emmett probably got drunk, and jealous.

"_He was giving me dirty fucking looks all night, plus I swear he called me a bitch"_ Emmett took a sit. Albert looked at him then at me.

"_Alright guys I can't take it anymore, I need a shower I'll stop by later."_ I said grabbing my guitar. I could feel everyone's eyes follow me as I walked out looking at the ground. I went home, took a shower, then called Alice to see what they were doing. I need to keep myself busy if I was going to make it with out having a brake down everyday.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note-

Emmett's POV

It's been two months since I found out Rose was pregnant, two months that Isabella hasn't talked to me. I miss her every fucking day. She is the only one who I trusted enough to talk to about anything. She knows everything about me. I know she hangs out a lot with Jazz, and Edward, and that makes me mad. I keep it to myself, still I get jealous when they talk about her and the stuff they do. Rose has no idea about what happened with Bella. She thinks were not talking because she never forgave her for fucking Jacob. Truth is I haven't either. I can't even have sex with Rose. We have a couple times but I felt disgusted when I did, I thought about Bella to get me throw it, I know it's probably wrong to do that but fuck she was the best I ever had.. I know I need to move on from Bella but she was a big part of my life and to just have her gone just plain fucking sucks.

"_Emmie after are doctors appointment can we stop at you parents house? I want to get that recipe from your mom."_ I looked at Rose, she was six months pregnant, I loved go to her doctors appointments especially when we got to see the baby on the ultra sound, but I hated it because I always think the same dam thing, This isn't right, I should be expecting with Bella. I was really lost with out her.

"_Yea that's cool I want to see them anyway." _I moved in with Rose last month to make sure I was around if she needed me for anything. I was happy I was going to be a father, I always have liked kids. I get excited thinking about it.

"_Emmett!" _My mom said excited when she seen me walk in the house. I gave her a big hug, I missed my house and I miss my mom almost as much as Bella, She didn't like Rose too much she put up with her for the babies sake. It was still early and a Saturday so I figured my brothers were still asleep. Dad must be at work, I really need to call him. Rose and mom were talking about the appointment so I went up stairs to wake up my brothers. I herd Edward laughing from Jasper's room. At first he was mad at me, and I didn't blame him, We actually just started talking a few weeks ago. He was pissed because Bella is like a little sister to him, He hated seeing her hurt, Shit I hated my self for hurting her, but we talked it out and I guess she talked to him about needing to let it go. Knocking on the door it pushed open, Edward looked up at me still laughing. He got up and walked over to me.

"_Hey little brother"_Edward gave me a hug. "_You don't want to go in there right now." _I looked at him confused, Jasper walked out shutting the door behind him. I herd a soft groan before the door shut.

"_Is Alice sick?"_ I asked wondering what as going on. Jasper shook his head no. The door cracked open. We all turned to see who it was when I didn't see anyone standing And Edward go into hysterics I looked down. Bella was on her knees looking pale and hung over.

"_Water, please"_ She said in a low weak voice. She looked up at me, then gagged slamming the door.

"_She had a little too much to drink last night at this party we went to, We had to carry her inside last night"_ Jasper said I a low laugh, Edward walked away laughing so hard I thought he was going to fall over.

"_How is she?"_ I asked leaning against the door.

"_She will be OK after she is done throwing it all up."_ He leaned against the other wall.

"_You know what I mean Jazz"_

"_She is as good as she is going to get man, I mean she is better then before." _He said as the door cracked open again. This time she was on her feet and walked out.

"_OK I think that was it."_ She said with tired eyes. She looked at me with a half smile. My heart stopped, I didn't realize how much I missed her smile until now even if it was just a half smile. Edward came back with a bottle of water. She leaned on him for support. "_Edward never again will I play any dam drinking game with you"_ She groaned as they walked back into Jasper's room. He was the only one besides mom and dad who had a bathroom in his room. I watched as Edward guided her into the room, I looked at Jasper who was watching me.

"_They seem to be getting closer?"_ It was more a statement then a question. I sort of panicked, the thought of them ending up together jumped in my head. I couldn't handle seeing her with another guy, let alone my brother. I remember how pissed it made me when I saw her at Jaylin's party dancing with the DJ. I started a fight with him over some bullshit just so I could fuck him up.

"_Shut the fuck up Emmett, It's not like that he would do it either way."_ Jasper looked at me in disgust, before turning to go into his room. I felt like a dick for even thinking it, I didn't understand why I felt so possessive over her, I made the choice to let her go and yet I acted like she left me. I went back down stairs, I looked at Rose with her expanded belly, and felt nothing but emptiness. As hungover , and tore up as Bella looked one look at her stopped my heart feelings of love, happiness, hurt all flooded in.

"_You ready?"_ I asked broken. I hadn't noticed before but I had no feelings since Bella has been out of my life. Upstairs was the first time I think I have felt anything in two months.

"_Why are you in a hurry?"_ My mom asked. I wasn't going to say the truth but my mind as else were.

"_Bella is here and I don't want her to see Rose."_ I looked up at Rose then at my mom. Moms eyes went wide, with her mouth slightly open. Rose looked pissed but I didn't care.

"_You know Emmett, this is stupid, Why can't she be happy for us. If she really loved you she would just accept it!"_ Rose snapped at me getting out of her seat.

"_you don't know what your talking about Rosalie, Lets go!"_ I said hard and through my teeth.

"_No, I'm going to confront her."_ Rose started to walk to the stairs but I stepped in front of her.

"_your gong to get in the dam car! You will not say anything to her DO YOU HEAR ME!"_ I was mad but I was mostly mad at myself, so I kind of snapped faster then I should have. I have never yelled at Rose not like I was right now.

"_But Emmett its dumb, Were back together if it doesn't bother you then why does it bug her so much? Unless I was right all along, Maybe she was secretly in love with you"_ She didn't back down that's when I lost it.

'DAM IT ROSALIE GET YOUR ASS IN THE FUCKING CAR, YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, I UNDERSTAND WHY SHE IS MAD SHE IS MAD THAT I'M STUCK WITH A HOE, SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO FORGIVE YOU LIKE I DID!" I yelled at her in a tone that from the look of it even scared my mom. She stood there frozen. I saw Jasper at the bottom of the stair case watching me. I looked at him then back to Rose who thanks to her hormones was in tears.

"_you had to forgive me, I know that but I thought you said you love me, you said even if I wasn't having your baby you would have came back"_ I looked at her knowing I had to fix this, I rubbed my face calming down.

"_I do love you I just want you to leave her alone OK, she is sick anyway, you know how close I was to her and it bugs me that she wont talk to me but that's the choice she made, now lets go home"_ I looked back at Jasper his head down as he shook it back and fourth walking back up. My mom had a look on her face I couldn't read. The car ride home was long and quite. Rose feel asleep when we got home I sat in the chair across the room looking at her. _What have I done? _I asked myself over and over. I ruined Bella's life she will probably never trust again, Rose will never have my heart. What is it going to do to my baby in the long run. I thought I was doing the right thing but really I'm caught I'm a web of lie's.

There was no way this was ever going to be right. _"I'm So fucked"_ I said to my self getting up and grabbing a beer. I had a missed call from Edward so I called him.

"_**What's up ED?"**_

"_**Jasper told my what happened, are you OK?"**_ I took a drink then sighed.

"_**yea, It's just seeing her, Edward what do I do, I love her"**_

"_**I know man, but remember you made a choice, you have to let it go as much as it sucks. Look why don't we meet up sometime for dinner or something."**_

"_**Yea just let me know when,i think I hear Rose getting up I'll call you later"**_

I had to hang up I didn't want to talk about it anymore. He was right I needed to get over it I just don't know how.

**Three months later**

"_Come on Rosalie you can do it Push Sweetheart!"_ I couldn't be more excited the baby was on her way, It was a long three months but I finally was able to push the idea of Bella behind me. It got easier when Her name wasn't brought up as much. She sort of faded away. I know the family didn't really understand why she stopped returning their phone calls. Jasper said something must have happened with her dad because when he went over there one day all Charlie said was that he didn't talk to her anymore, Then he moved like a week later. He never accepted her wanting to open a dance studio.

"_One more push Rose." _The doctor who was delivery our baby said. A few seconds later I herd a beautiful cry. I dropped Rose's hand to see her. She was beautiful, my baby girl. They cleaned her off wrapped her up in a pink blanket, then handed her to me. My heart melted as she looked up at me. I walked with her over to Rose handing her our daughter. As soon as she looked me in the eye I was finally OK and my life was where I wanted it to be. Everything was worth it, It was all for her everything I have done since I found out Rose was pregnant, It is all for my baby girl. I went and got my family. My mom cried holding her. Everyone was just so happy to welcome Jasmine Lynn Cullen into our life's. I wanted to spend every seconded with her. Rose laughed because I was jealous that she got to stay home while I had to work. I called her almost every hour to check on her, plus Rose sent tones of pictures everyday. Words don't describe how much I really loved this tiny little girl. It's really an amazing feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

"_Isabella come on, your going to be late."_ Albert said knocking on my door. I looked at my self in the mirror, smiling at myself, turning to the side to see my expanded belly. I finished putting lotion on then opened my door. Albert stood there waiting for me. I have been living with him and Katrina since my dad found out I was pregnant and disowned me for not telling him who the father was. I'm still in shock about it but I couldn't be happier. I already love my baby and we both have so much love and support, even though the only one who knows Emmett is the father is Albert. The day I found out I was pregnant was the scariest/Happiest day of my life. It was three days after I saw Emmett when I was throwing up in Jasper's room. I thought I was just really hung over but I kept throwing up for two more days. I was laying in my bed when I realized I has missed my period, so I went and bought a home pregnancy test. I cried when it was positive, I couldn't tell anyone with out it getting back to Emmett. I wasn't going to tell him, He made his choice. I told my dad but when I wouldn't tell him who's it was he just assumed I didn't know who's it was and kicked me out. I went to Albert's. He was home alone. As soon as he opened the door I started to cry.

"_Bells what happened?" _ He asked pulling me in the house. I handed him the test not able to talk. He had figured it out along time ago, but left it alone. He said he heard everything at Jaylin's party

"_Don't worry Bella, I got you, know one has to know it's his"_ he said hugging me. He kept his word, not even Katrina knows. It sucked at first, I had to distance myself from anyone close to Emmett. That meant the whole family. I saw them a few times but I eventually stopped returning phone calls. If Edward or Jasper knew Emmett would defiantly find out. I missed them but it was just better this way.

"_I'm ready" _I said walking out of my room past him looking annoyed. He looked at me and smiled then rolled his eyes.

"_Babe will be back,"_ He called to Katrina. Albert came with me to all my appointments and just really took care of me, I don't know what I would do with out him or Katrina. _"Do you need anything from the store?" _He shouted to her.

"_Pick up chicken on your guys way back"_ She yelled back.

I was 24 weeks. I already knew I was having a boy. Today was just to make sure he was growing and healthy, I could hardly wait I wanted to hold him already. I'm actually surprised it hasn't got back it Emmett that I was pregnant, I was glad but surprised. I herd he had his baby girl about a month ago. It was hard to think he was already a dad, it made me cry knowing how great of a father he was because my baby will never get to have that. I still thought about him a lot.

"_Albert I'm going to go get some pickles"_ I said when we were in the store.

"_OK, meet me in the line" _I was trying to decide on which ones I wanted when I herd him.

"_Isabella?"_ I froze, I looked down at my stomach, I couldn't turn around without him seeing. I knew his voice any were."_Bella!"_ He said again sure it was me. I turned the opposite direction leaving the pickles and walked away as fast as I could. I got out the store him I felt a hand grab mine. I turned around Albert was there.

"_Emmett is in there."_ Tears already threatening to fall.

"_Go to the car."_ He said just in time for me to see Emmett rush out of the store. He stopped right in his tracks when he saw me full view. His face was frozen in horror. Albert turned and saw him. I moved around Albert and went to Emmett.

"_Hi Emmett"_ I said trying not to shack.

"_Bella."_ He said with his eyes locked on my stomach. I knew he knew it was his but I had to let him off the hook as much as it hurt me. I took in a deep breath.

"_Don't worry I'm only 5 months I'm just extra fat. It's not yours, but it was good to see you." _I smiled and turned to walk away. I got in the car, I was waiting for Albert to get in but he was talking to Emmett. They were both looking at the car, I'm Sure talking about me.

About 15 minutes later Albert got in.

"_He doesn't believe you, Bella he isn't with Rose anymore, He just found out the baby wasn't his. He said he knew it everyday he looked at her. He thought he was tripping at first but each day he couldn't find anything about her that looked like him or anyone in the family."_ I let a tear fall.

"_Can we please go home?"_ I never forgave him for loving me and leaving me. I was still hurt over it. Albert didn't say another word, he turned on the car and pulled out. I really believed Emmett was never really in love with me. He was so quick to to go back to her, how could I believe him. I cried for days after that. I felt bad for him, Rosalie lied to him about the baby. I guess Emmett told Albert that he wasn't going to get a DNA test but he had a gut feeling that she wasn't his. That night Albert and me got into an argument about Emmett.

_Flash back~_

We walked in the house with out the chicken, He slammed the door after we came in.

"_You know what Bella, I love you and I got why didn't tell him but now he is in front of you and you still lie, He told you he knows it his and you lied, That baby needs a father, don't be selfish!"_ Albert said following me into my room.

"_I don't trust him Albert."_ Was the best excuse I could come up with.

"_Bullshit! Stop being selfish and call him. One of the first things he said to me was he was in love with you, that he fucked up!"_ Albert was trying to sound calm but I knew he was pissed at me. "_Get over it already, so things didn't work out then, give it a chance now!"_ Albert was trying to convince me to call Emmett.

"_He hurt me, he isn't in love with me he wouldn't have ran to her."_ I snapped at him.

"_Get over yourself, He did what he thought was the right thing, How long have you known him? Emmett is a good guy."_ Albert got so frustrated with me that he just walked away and slammed me door.

_End Flashback~_

I haven't said a word to Albert for days. He has tried to talk to me but I sort of ignored him. I wanted to call Emmett but I was scared, I don't think I could handle him leaving again, and I didn't want to introduce him to the baby just to have him leave us.

For as long as I can remember Thursdays have always been poker night with the group. This Thursday poker night would be way different. This Thursday would be a night of secrets flooding out. I was in the kitchen helping Katrina fix snacks when I heard Bubba come in.

"_Guess who I fucking found!"_ I herd him yell out. Katrina squealed. I herd everyone talking at once. I looked around the corner and there stood Emmett. I went back into the kitchen pissed off. Albert came in.

"_I swear I didn't set this up!" _Albert whispered at me. I knew he wouldn't take it that far.

"_What do I do?"_ I asked him about to cry. He shrugged his shoulders. Everyone came in to the kitchen. Emmett looked at me, I gave him a dirty look and went to storm out.

"_Bella, your not even going to say hi to Emmett?"_Bubba asked concern, Everyone knew us as best friends. I don't know were it came from, but the words just fell out of my mouth.

"_Is this your idea of a joke Emmett? Didn't you get it when I said I didn't want you around me?" _

Bubba looked surprised but stepped back.

"_First off I really didn't know you were going to be here, second you never actually said that" _He said with a smart ass smile. I glared at him.

"_oh come on you knew I would be here Emmett quite your bullshit for once" _I tried to walk past him but he caught me arm.

"_I never bullshited you, hurt you yes. Made a huge mistake hell yeah but I never lied to you I never __bullshited you on anything!" _I pulled my arm away.

"_Don't fucking touch me."_ I voice cracked and a lump started to grow in my throat.

"_Isabella, tell me that baby isn't mine"_ He demanded. I herd everyone's gasp.

"_Why are you doing this?"_ I asked not wanting to look at anyone.

"_Answer me"_ He said serious moving me so I would look at him. I looked up at him, his eyes burned into mine with pain, I'm sure my eyes mirrored his. I nodded my head slowly.

"_Shut the fuck up!"_ I herd Jaylin say to himself.

"_No way, did you know?"_ Katrina asked Albert.

"_Bella why didn't you tell me? OK I mean look I know why you didn't but listen baby girl, I'm not with her,you know I was only with her for the baby, and leaving you was my biggest mistake, I am still going to help her with the baby because its not Jasmines fault and I do love her, All I think about is you, I'm not myself without you and I know it's the same with you. You can't tell me it's not!"_ everyone was quite.

"_Don't call me baby girl. Don't say you love me don't tell me you need me! Emmett you went running back to her leaving me in the dirt. You didn't even consider other options."_ I said putting my hand over my stomach. The baby was kicking me like crazy.

"_I fucked up I know I did! Please just let me be there for my baby. Bella I'll do whatever it takes to win your trust back. I have nothing else to lose but you."_ He tried to plead with me.

"_Emmett if you want to be a father to your son then fine but I don't think I could ever trust you with my heart again."_ I tried to look at him but I couldn't I was feeling to many different things.

"OK_, one step at a time." _ He said still looking at me. "_Can I?"_ he asked reaching out to touch my stomach.

"_He is your son"_ I said not really wanting him to touch me.

"_My son huh? Dam he has a mean kick"_ He said dropping to his knees.

"_He doesn't like people upsetting me"_ I said fighting a smile.

"_Is that right son, I don't mean to upset mommy."_ He said to my stomach rubbing lightly on it. I turned my head around to see everyone staring at us.

"_OK lets here it"_ I said looking at everyone

"_I can't believe you didn't tell us! What the fuck was that about."_ Bubba blurted out. Emmett stood up still rubbing my stomach.

"_Because we had started to date when I found out about Rose, We were going to tell you guys at Jaylin's party but I had already stupidly ended it."_ I was glad he was the one answering the questions. They didn't really ask to much. They were all surprised though. Eventually they started there game, Emmett came in my room so we could talk about baby stuff. I was sitting on my bed, Emmett laid across it.

"_So can we go to my parents house? Edward and Jasper would love see you!" _He asked after we talked for awhile.

"_Did you tell them?" _I asked him wondering what there going to say.

"_Well When I found out Jasmine wasn't mine I flipped out on Rose, and told her everything, Mom and Dad were there so yea they know about us." _Emmett sat up and looked at me with care. "_They don't know your having our son but they will be thrilled when they find out. They love you so much. Please come over with me tonight."_ He said touching my tummy again. I thought about it for a few minutes.

"_OK, but I'm taking my own car."_ I said trying to get up. Emmett held out his arms to help me but I didn't take them. I got up on my own.

"_Your still a stubborn girl." _He smiled a wide smirk. I couldn't help but laugh. I told Albert were I was going and said goodnight to everyone. I was so nerves and excited, I miss them all so much, I was also scared of there reactions. When we walked In I walked behind Emmett.

"_MA, Dad, Jazz, ED, look who is here?" _Emmett said as we walked into the kitchen were everyone was eating dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note-- Thanks for all the alerts guys! I'm glad you guys like the story so far. OK so here is the deal. You guys give me some nice review and as soon as you do ill update the next chapter that is already done! What do you think?? Just Review, it only takes a minute and helps with the story. So can I count on you guys to review? I know I can you guys are the best. Also I'll have a little poll on the bottom of this page. **

"_BELLA!"_ Edward seen me first. Everyone jumped from there seats to hug me. They didn't even notice, my baby bump until Emmett got a little protective.

" _woo woo watch it she is fragile!" _He shouted threw the commotion.

"_What is going on there!"_ Jasper said pointing with a grin. I turned to Emmett, He smiled at me. With reassuring eyes.

"_So this is why you pushed us away."_ Edward said rubbing my stomach. I started to cry. He pulled me in for a hug. Everyone took a turn hugging me. I started to fill better with everyone saying how much they missed me. I missed them just as much.

"_Oh Bella, you should have told us!"_ Esme said pushing Edward back to hug me again. I couldn't believe how happy they all were,and excited for the baby. We all talked for a few hours before Esme and Carslie went to bed. Then Jasper had to go pick up Alice, Edward went to bed because he had an early class. But before Carslie went up stairs he strongly told me to consider coming to stay in my old room. Esme kept it just in case. I told him I would think about it. Everything tonight was really overwhelming.

"_What kind of names have you been thinking of?"_ Emmett asked after everyone was gone.

"_Hmm I'm not sure yet, I have looked at some books but none have really stuck with me."_ Every time I looked at him he was looking at me. "_ Don't you know it's not nice to stare?"_ I asked him not looking at him.

"_Sorry, I just missed you."_ I knew he was being serious, but I couldn't let it be to easy on him.

"_Well I'm going to go."_ I pulled myself up.

"_Why don't you let me drive you home, you look tired and I'll have Jazz and Alice drop you car off in the morning."_ Emmett stood up quickly.

"_No, I'm fine Em." _I said reaching for my keys. Emmett walked with me out.

"_Well can you call me when you get home so I know your OK?"_ He asked sounding a bit desperate.

"_Yea, I'll call you." _I opened my door, Emmett tried to hug me but I just got in the car. I was worried if I hugged him I would let my guard down.

When I got home Albert was waiting up for me. It was pretty later I thought he would be in bed by now.

"_Hey Bells, How did it go?"_ He asked sitting up half asleep.

"_Good, no one was mad or anything."_I stood in the living room.

"_Are you still mad at me?" _Albert asked patting the couch for me to sit down,

"_No, I was just worried, I still am. But my son deserves a good dad."_

"_Yeah, He hit the jack pot on that one. Emmett is a good guy be glad it's your best friend rather then a random guy you don't really know."_

"_I wouldn't say were best friends anymore."_

"_Your right, Your like soul mates or some crazy shit."_ _I _Laughed at him, I used to think that.

"_Um, Albert, They want me to move in to my old room, What do you think?"_ I wanted someones opinion and I know Albert would tell me the truth.

"_You know I love you to death and you will always have a home with me. But they have always been your family. I think it would be a good idea, Carslie is a doctor so if anything he is there. And all the __guys to. I could see why you would want to stay there."_

"_Yeah I know, Plus I miss being around all of them. I think I'm going to do it"_

"_If it doesn't work out you can come back here." _

"_Thanks Albert, for everything."_

"_yeah no problem Bells, I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow"_ He gave me a hug then left. I went to my room and got ready for bed. I laid down getting warm and comfortable. I had almost for got to call Emmett.

"_**You home?"**_ He asked as soon as he answered.

" _**Yeah, Were you asleep?"**_

"_**NO, I was just laying here thinking."**_

"_**OH, what were you thinking of?"**_ I can't believe I asked him, Now he is going to think I care, witch I do but I didn't want him to know.

"_**Honestly, I was thinking about our first fight."**_ I smiled to myself but stay quite."**_ Do you remember_**

_**it? you were 14, I was 15."**_

"_**Yeah I remember, It was your freshman year, I was in 8th grade. You got mad because I got in that fight. I remember you were more mad then my dad."**_

"_**Yeah, I was mad because you could have gotten hurt and I wasn't there to take care of you. You told me you were a independent woman and you didn't need me. I was really hurt, I just can't believe that I spent all that time protecting you, and I turned out to be the one who hurt you the most. I just can't get over it." **_I said quite, letting a single tear fall, why did he have to say that? He caught on and kept talking **_"I was just thinking about different memories, but that was the one I was thinking of when you called."_**

"_**oh," **_I didn't want to talk about memorize right now. So I changed to something that was just as awkward to talk about.**_ "um Em, what do you think about what mom and dad were saying about my old room?"_**

"_**about you staying there? I think that would be perfect. You should be closer to everyone, And my dad is around in case of anything. My mom misses having a girl in the house. We all miss your girly things actually."**_ I stayed quite for a minute wondering if I was going to regret this, but I think it would be whats best for the baby.

"_**when do you think I can move in?" **_I asked shyly.

"_**ARE YOU SERIOUS?? you can come now if you want!"**_ He got so excited over it, It made me jump causing me to wake the baby up, He started to moving around and kicking me.**_ "Look I work till four tomorrow, if you want pack during the day but don't do to much lifting and ill come by and help you with moving. If you want"_** He sounded hopeful.

"_**All I really have are my cloths. But you can still come and help me."**_ I said still unsure this was the best idea. I mean being so close to him, I might end up getting hurt again.

"_**Yeah, I'll be there around 4:30 OK?"**_

"_**OK. You should get some sleep"**_I said yawning, now that my son was up and moving around I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

"_**I probably should but first I have my phone on high so if you need anything at all you call me. I mean it, Even if you can't sleep,"**_

"_**OK, I should be OK though, I'm tried."**_

"_**I'm know babe. Good night"**_

"_**Emmett don't call me babe OK? Goodnight"**_

"_**Yea, sorry. Night" **_We hung up, I thought I was going to be able to sleep but I couldn't I started thinking about Emmett and all the stuff we have done together. I know he was thinking about our first fight because it bugs him that I don't need him. I used to depend on him, sort of like a crutch. Once I started to think of him I really started to miss him but I needed to stay strong, He is just going to be there for the baby. At least that's what I kept telling myself. I don't know when I feel asleep but I woke up to my phone buzzing. It was a text from Esme.

~**I'm so happy you said yes, I will see you at home later tonight! We all Love you!~** I couldn't wait to be with my family again. I know it will be a bit different but I was still looking forward to it.

I had all my stuff packed ready to go. Albert and Katrina helped me. We were sitting in my room talking and saying our goodbye. It wasn't to emotional because I would still see them all the time. There going to be the god parents to my son. Being Six months pregnant is exhausting I ended up falling asleep.

"_Honey wake up." _Someone softly shook me. I slowly opened my eyes. Emmett was sitting on my bed smiling down at me. Edward and Jasper both were standing up with big smiles. When I sat up I looked around and all my stuff was already gone.

"_You guys moved everything already?"_ I asked looking around.

"_Yeah, you were out cold you didn't hear a dam thing"_Edward said laughing. I missed how he always laughed at me.

"_You ready to go?"_ Emmett asked rubbing my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes.

"_Bells we paced a lot of stuff in your car, Why don't you let me drive your car and you go with Em, and Edward?"_ Jasper asked already holding my keys.

"_I'll never get in the Jeep."_ I said in a frown.

"_Aw don't worry Bella will help you." _Edward said stepping out of the room. Edward didn't even help me get up and in. He was to busy hiding his smirk. It didn't even take that much. It was easier then I thought. Once we got to the house Esme helped me get settled in.

"_Honey I'm so glad your home!"_ Esme gave me another big hug then rubbed my baby bump.

"_Me too, I missed you guys!"_I said with a big smile.

"N_O more secrets"_ She asked looking me into the eyes. I shook my head, I looked over saw Emmett leaning on the door frame.

"_I thought you might be hungry so I made you a sandwich."_ Emmett held out a plate. Esme smiled at her son in aw, then left the room.

"_Thanks I was just thinking about how hungry I was." _I took the plate from him.

"_So how is everything?"_ Emmett looked around the room.

"_It's good, I'm just glad to be around everyone again"_ I took a bite of the sandwich.

"_Good I'm glad, well I'll let you unpack ugh you know were my room is, I'm here if you need anything" _Emmett awkwardly walked out of the room.

It"s been two weeks since I have moved in with Emmett, and the family. It's been great, they all do there best to make me comfortable. Especially Emmett, he was really careful about what he says to me. I was starting to feel bad about how hard I was being on him, I was mainly doing it so i wouldn't get to attached to him. Every time I saw him I wanted to be in his arms, but I just couldn't let myself do it. I needed to protect my heart for my son. I didn't want to be pregnant and heart broken.

"_Bell's I'm Sorry!"_ Edward yelled out throw his laughter. I was hitting him with a pillow.

"_I'm not fat!"_ I yelled at him hiding my smile.

"_OK It's a lie I'm Sorry I was wrong your not fat and your not jolly"_He grabbed the pillow and took it from me. I knew he was joking with me so I wasn't that mad but it was fun hearing him scared of me. I was laughing with him now when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I grabbed it and gasped.

"_Bella, are you OK?"_Edward jumped up helping me sit down. I screamed in pain as the pain got sharper. Edward yelled for his dad who was already running in. Next thing I remember was feeling like I couldn't breath. Carslie was checking my pulse. Everything slowly turned black around me. I could hear but I couldn't see.

"_Dad what do we do!"_ Edward was panicking. I herd a loud gasp then a scream. Everyone was talking at once I couldn't here what they were saying. I don't remember anything after that.

When I opened my eyes I was in a white room with a bunch of beeping noises I had a flash back to the pain and instantly reached for my stomach.

"_The baby is OK. Your OK, It all OK"_ Emmett said taking my hand. I looked up into his eyes. I was still a little dazed a doctor came in the room.

"_Ms. Swan you had quite a scare, How are you feeling?"_ he asked reading my charts.

"_What happened?" _I rubbed my tummy, Emmett rested his hand over mine but I pulled mine from under his, He looked hurt.

"_Well what happened was your son is a very active happy baby but got him self tangled around your umbilical cored. We were able to get him out of it, you and baby are both going to be fine. You just need to take it easy. The calmer you are the calmer he will stay."_ The doctor did what he needed to do then left the room. Emmett still had this look of pain in his eyes. I wanted to comfort him like the many times he has done it for me, but I laid back and closed my eyes instead. I think I should lighten up on him, He is trying so hard to prove to me that he cares. I know he dose. I guess I'm a hypocrite because I told him I understood and I did but I'm still holding it against him. I'm a horrible person.

They kept me in the hospital a couple days to make sure we were OK, Emmett barley left. Albert, Jaylin, Jenifer, Katrina, And Bubba were there during the day with me. I had a lot of love from everyone. Jenifer wasn't as nice to Emmett as everyone else.

**Review, Review!!!!**

**Who would you like to see Rose's baby be by?**

**Jacob**

**Jaylin**

**Edward**

**or would you like some crazy drama and have it by Bella's father. Lol **

**If you have a suggestion leave it in a review as number 5**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

_**I really hope you guys are liking this story please review it. Review make me so happy. I'm getting a ton of alerts but not as many reviews, it really only takes a minute of your time. Please help this story out with a review!**_

_**I don't own twilight**_

Emmett POV.

It's been today's since Bella scared us all. I have never been more scared in my life. Knowing she was in the hospital, but not knowing what was going on. If it weren't for Jasper and My dad I would have lost it. Edward took it really hard, He blames himself because he is always ragging on her but I don't think she would have it either way. I'm so thankful Bella, and our son is OK, I just wish she could feel how much I love her. I could tell she holds back. She wont let me touch her, or help her with anything. I get I deserve it hopefully she will loosen up soon. She has been trying to stay off her feet. Really she has no reason to get up unless she needs the restroom. When ever she moves one of us is there to get what she wants, I don't want her to take any chances. I also know she has been having a rough time sleeping, I can here her get up a lot to use the restroom, and she is tired a lot during the day

"_Emmett, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, Do you want to come?"_ Bella was standing at my door, I was online shopping for a few things to help her out with sleeping more comfortable.

"_Of course I do, What time is it at?"_ I couldn't wait to see My Son.

"_At 9:30, I know you have the day off if you had plans it OK, Albert can take me."_ I hate that she would barely make eye contact with me now a days.

"_I'll be ready, Maybe we can go do some shopping while were out"_ I really just wanted to spend some alone time with her, plus we needed to start looking at cribs and stuff.

"_Yeah it sounds fun, I need to get some bigger pants anyway, plus I want to look at a car set to make sure we have one when he gets here."_ She came in and sat on my bed. I clicked out of the screen.

" _Just eight weeks till our son is here, have you thought anymore on names?"_ I asked turning so I was facing here.

"_I was hoping you could help pick it out."_ She smiled but was looking down at her expanded belly. She was one hot prego lady. I mean she was only gaining weight in her stomach and tits. With Rose the sight of her almost burned my eyes, And then she would try to dress sexy it just didn't work for me. She let her self go, Eating whatever she wanted, Not Bella, she was really concern about what the baby was eating. She was really taking care of herself. All Bella was wearing were her RL sweat pants with white tank top and matching jacket, I was getting a hard on. I went in my closet and took out a book I bought, _**10,000 baby boy names. **_

" _Do you have a favorite letter you want it to start with?"_ I asked sitting next to her flipping the pages in the book. She giggled slightly. _"What?" _I asked pleased to see her smile.

"_Your really on top of this stuff dad."_ She said laying on my bed trying to get comfortable. "_Sorry my back hurts." _ She said turning trying to put a pillow behind her. I handed her the book then helped her put a pillow under her, I didn't even think about it but I started to rub her shoulders. For the first time since I have seen her she let me touch her.

"_What about Isaiah?"_ She asked looking at the book.

"_Hmm well keep that in the maybe pile."_ I said moving my hands lower down her back. _"How about_ _Kaleb?"_ I just throw it out there to see what she would say.

"_I don't think so, it's to preppy" _She flipped a page.

"_What's going on in here?"_ Jasper asked knocking on my door.

"_Were looking at names, Got any ideas?"_ Bella looked over her shoulder at my brother.

"_I think his name should be Aden."_ Jasper said walking into my room sitting in my computer chair. I looked at Bella.

"_I kind of like Aden."_ She said looking it up in the book. There was one name I have always liked. I always wanted to name my son but I didn't want to tell everyone. So I'll wait until I was alone with Bella to share it with her. _"Can you move lower Emmett?" _ Bella asked trying to point to were her back was hurting.

"_So what other names do you guys got?"_ Jasper said looking at the computer screen at a web sight for names.

"_Picking a name is a lot of hard work."_ Bella said sounding half asleep.

"_Yea you don't kids to male fun of him at school, Or a name people can't pronounce."_ Jasper throw in. I looked back at him. He was right I never thought to be careful of what name you pick, Kids can be so mean.

"_Yeah right if anyone makes fun of my sons name I'll have to fuck some parents shit up."_ I said low enough that Bella didn't hear. Jasper must have because he chuckled. Bella pushed up with her hand trying to get up. I helped her, she stood up and yawned then looked at me with her precious smile.

"_Thank you that was great, I'm going to go to bed. Night Jasper! Good night Em." _I waved to her wishing she would stay in my room and sleep with me.

"_Dude, she is starting to brake huh?"_ Jasper said scooting the chair closer to me.

"_I don't know, I wish things went back to the way they were before Rose ruined it all." _I said rubbing my face and falling back on my bed.

"_She will come around, I know how much she loves you. I think she is just scared you know"_ Why did he have to say she was scared of me. That makes me feel like shit. I kicked my feet and groaned out in a small tantrum.

"_FUCK I hate myself!" _I bounced back up and looked over at Jasper. He just raised his eyebrows at me. He stood up and started walking out before turning to me and saying.

"_No comment on that Bro you know what I said from day one"_ The day he came back from taking Bella home he came in my room and told me I was being a dumb ass, that he supported me but it was a dumb ass move on my part. Edward and I almost fought because of it. I don't blame him if a guy did that to Bella other then me I would have wanted to kill him to. Part of me wanted Edward to hit me.

I woke up early from excitement to see my baby boy. I even helped my mom start breakfast. Bella came down looking beautiful as always. Her eyes looked tired and she rubbed her back with her hand.

"_Honey are you having problems sleeping? Carslie said you were up when he got home last night."_ My mom asked her truly concerned. I pulled out a chair for her at the table.

"_Yea, it doesn't matter how I lay down I can't get comfortable my back starts to hurt after awhile. I don't know what to do."_ She leaned back against the chair resting her hand over her belly.

"_You need to tell your doctor that today, the baby could be to big for your little body"_ My mom looked over at me and winked. I sat next to Bella at the table.

"_He moves around a lot when your around you know" _Bella smiled at me her breath taking smile. I looked down at her stomach and rubbed it.

"_That's because he knows his daddy."_ I said watching her stomach move around.

"_Maybe he reacts off of Bella reaction when ever you walk in the room."_ My mom said with her back turned towards us. Bella shifted in her seat.

"_Mom!"_ I snapped in a warning voice. She has been asking me everyday about Bella and I. "_Come on Bells we got to get going"_ I said helping her up.

When we got to the doctors office Bella was quite, I couldn't figure out if it was because she was tired or what. She would look at me every so often when she thought I wasn't looking at her. I hated how sad her eyes looked. I miss the sparkle she used to have in them. I hated it even more knowing I'm the one who took the sparkle out of her eye. I was getting anxious in the waiting room, my leg was shacking like crazy. Until finally I couldn't take the quite anymore.

"_What are you thinking Bells? Right now what was going on inside your head?"_ I said out of no were as I turned to her.

"_I was thinking why is it so quite between us, and that I'm a selfish bitch!" _She looked at me then away I could tell she didn't mean to say it out loud.

"_How are you selfish?"_ I asked already getting mad at her because I had a feeling I know the answer.

"_There are a lot of reasons, plus I'm a hypocrite. I told you one thing but acted a completely different way, I'm sorry!" _She wouldn't look at me, So I got up and knelt down in front of her.

"_You acted exactly how you should have acted, look when can we move on from how that bitch ruined everything?"_ She looked at me about to say something when the nurse called her name. She closed her mouth and got up. We were in the office waiting for the doctor. It was quite again. She had laid down and pulled her shirt up exposing her baby bump. I watched as my son moved around her stomach it was really an amazing thing. Jasmine didn't move as much as our son did. When the doctor came in I introduced myself. As soon as the doctor turned on the ultra sound machine I felt myself choke up. The picture was so funny I couldn't believe it. He was laying back on arm behind his head and his other arm covering his eyes. Bella looked t me and laughed.

"_You sleep just like that!"_ She said with a hint of sparkle in her eye. We both were looking at each other.

"_He was just moving a few seconds ago"_ I said not wanting to look away, but when the doctor laughed I looked at the screen. He was moving around again.

"_I think he realized he was caught." _The doctor said with a small laugh. We all laughed. I really felt connected to the baby, I never felt like that with Rose when she was pregnant but maybe it's because Jasmine wasn't mine. There was no doubt in my mind that this baby wasn't mine. The rest of the day was spent shopping, I fucking hated shopping, but I forgot how much fun it was with Bella. We bought her some new clothes since hers were a little snug on her. We laughed the whole time. It was just like old times.

"_Awww Emmett look!"_ we were inside baby USA. Bella held up a shirt that said **'My daddy is sexier then your daddy'** I laughed looking at it.

"_So you admit I'm sexy?"_ I asked in a playful tone. She but the onesi in the basket, and kept walking around. We picked out a crib, well she did. It was black, I liked it because it looked really sturdy. She didn't find bedding that she wanted so we were going to go look at other stores. She was talking to the sales lady when I saw something I wanted to get for Bella, but I wanted to surprise her with it. So I was glad when she said she needed to use the restroom for the 100th time today.

"_What did you buy?"_ She asked when she got back. I smiled.

"_Nothing, hey wanna get something to eat?"_ I changed the subject, thankfully it work. We went out to her favorite restaurant The Olive garden, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. What surprised me was that even tho she was six months pregnant a lot of guys still checked her out. I was a bit jealous, they probably had a better chance then I did with her.

"_Em?"_ Bella waved her fork in my face.

"_huh?"_ I was clueless, I hadn't herd a word she said.

"_I said if you wanted to go with me tomorrow to dinner at Katrina's?"_ She actually wanted to spend more time with me, Even tho Katrina was being a bitch to me I would go to keep Bella happy. Katrina was only a bitch when Bella wasn't around but whatever, I'll win her back to eventually.

"_The guys are coming over to watch the game I though. But yea we can do whatever you."_ She smiled.

"_I know, but after were going to go back to there place., You know so Albert can show me a new song and so we can just have fun like we used to."_ She was getting up, I got up to help her. She actually let me this this, progress. She went out to the car and I paid. I was in a great mood, a whole day with Bella no int eruptions. I think she is starting to see how I really feel or at least I hope she is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note- ** **Keep the reviews coming! I love them all even if you have some criticism to say I'm fine with that, it's healthy. Just no major flames! Anything you'd like to see happen let me know!**

Bella's POV

When we got home I went inside as Emmett unloaded everything. I sat next to Edward on the couch. He thinks it was his fault about the baby getting tangled but it really wasn't.

" _Hey Eddie!"_ I laid my head on his shoulder. He laughed at my nickname for him.

"_Sup Bells, what did you guys buy?"_ He asked reaching his arm around me.

"_i got some clothes and we picked out a crib, that should be here tomorrow and some other baby stuff"_ He was watching a game so he was more focused on the TV then me. Emmett was upstairs so I went to see what he was doing. He was in my room putting something on my bed.

"_What are you doing?"_ I asked him by the door. He stiffed a laugh.

"_For almost being seven months pregnant your fast, I was trying to surprise you." _ He said stepping away from my bed. There was a large pillow on it.

"_What is that?"_ I asked shocked he was even trying to surprise me.

"_Its called a mommy pillow, It wraps around you for support. Its temperpedic and it supposed to help you sleep better, This part goes under your belly easing the tension off you to help you sleep better."_ He said looking around almost embarrassed, I covered my mouth, I wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy hormones but tears started to steam down my face. Emmett took a step forward with a confused look on his face then stepped back not sure if I would let him come close to me. So I went to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly pulled me to him.

"_Hey hey why are you crying its just a pillow"_ Emmett was embracing me in a hug.

"_I know but it's just so thought full and I'm so mean to you. You don't deserve it!"_ I said looking up at him with tears still falling. He stopped hugging me to whip my tears.

"_Stop it, stop crying honey, really. I don't blame you for being scared to be close to me, I know this though, Nothing or no one will ever be able to tear me away from you and my son." _Emmett placed a hand on my stomach. I looked up at him, wanting to feel his lips against mine, I forgot how good it felt to be in his arms, how safe and comforting It was. He hugged me again pulling me as close as my baby bump would let us get. We both pulled back at the sound of a baby crying.

"_Sorry guys, I don't men to interrupt your moment but ugh Em, Rose is here with Jasmine."_Carslie was at the door. Emmett looked at me once more.

"_sorry, she has the worst timing doesn't she? It's like she knows when we try to get closer."_ He rubbed my tummy, then kissed my forehead before leaving out the room. I looked over at the pillow Emmett had bought me.

"_How have you been feeling dear?"_ Carslie asked letting himself in.

"_Fine, a little tired, but thanks to Emmett hopefully I'll be able to sleep tonight." _ I said running my hand on the soft pillow. Carslie smiled.

" _You know you have always been like a daughter to me, And as a father I shouldn't say this but as a doctor I should."_ He sat on the bed next to me.

"_I know you two are no longer an item, but well the truth is, sex is healthy when your pregnant it helps _

_relax your muscles, and your back wont hurt as much."_ I turned red listening to him talking. "_I don't mean to embarrass you dear it's just a piece of advise. Besides, my son loves you dearly. He was miserable with you, It was painful to watch him living a life he hated, It almost as if he was dead inside." _ Carslie stood up to leave.

"_I do love him" _I said in a rush. Trying to get up._ "It just scares me to be so close to him, I couldn't do it again, if he left me again."_ starting to get teary eyed again.

"_He will never leave you again, I know that for a fact. HE needs you as much as you need him, but him being a man will never let that show."_ I smiled knowing he was telling the truth. "_Come on lets get a snack."_ Carslie said reaching out his hand for mine. If I would have know Emmett and Rose were in the kitchen I would have stayed up stairs. I walked in behind Carslie. Emmett stood up holding Jasmine. Rose's eyes got wide. Then she laughed.

"_Who knocked you up Bella?"_ Rose asked in a disgusted tone. I glared at her.

"_The question is who really knocked you up!" _I snapped at her. Carslie tried to hide his smile. Emmett looked away laughing.

" _He is mine Rose, That I'm sure of."_ Emmett said with a serious face.

"_Oh fuck no! Bella, are you serious what did you get pregnant to keep Emmett? Look I'm sorry but that is just low, even for you!"_ Rose spit out.

"_Rosalie you watching your dam tone with her, lets not forget your the only one here who has been dishonest." _Emmett handed Jasmine to Carslie. I looked at her for the first time. She had a darker skin tone then Rose had.

"_Look my daughter needs a full time dad not a part time one."_ Rose said as if she forgot Emmett wasn't the real father.

"_What? Did you forget that she doesn't really have a dad, that i you don't know who the dad is, you slut!" _ Emmett tone was harsh.

"_Emmett you said you would be there for her as if the test came back positive. How can you be there for our Jasmine if Bella is going to get in the way of it."_ Rose said trying to convince Emmett.

"_Yeah I did but I will not have you talking to Bella like that. And I'm sorry, I will be there as much as I can but my son and Bella have to come first."_ Emmett stepped back to me putting an arm around me, and a hand on my stomach.

"_Give me my baby!"_ She snapped pulling Jasmine out of Carslie's arms. "_You are such a fucking home wrecker, watch Bella, Pay back is a bitch."_ She said looking me in the eye storming out.

"_Don't worry about her dumb ass Bells."_ Emmett said in my ear. "_She is just mad because she knows I was only with her in the begging because I couldn't have you. Unfortunately she will be back, She dose need help with the baby, you understand right?"_ I laughed, turning into him reaching for another hug.

"_I get it Em, it's OK, but she really does need to watch what she says to me, after I have this baby no one will be around to protect her" _We both laughed then yawned..

"_It's been along day, I think I'm going to go to bed and try out me new pillow. Goodnight."_ I said walking away. I made my rounds and told everyone good night. The only one who wasn't home was Esme.

The pillow Emmett got me was really comfortable, I laid there thinking about the day, We had so much fun laughing at stupid things. It was just like old time today. I feel asleep thinking of him. I woke up in a panic. I had the worst dream I think i have ever had.

~** I was in a large empty room. I wasn't pregnant. I remembered looking around trying to find a way out before I started to here a baby cry, I knew right away it was my baby. I frantic searched for him but he was no were in the room. I pushed though a door that appeared out of no were, **_**Emmett were is he were is the baby! I **_**screamed at him, he looked at me like I had on two heads. **

_**Bella knock it off already, we already have been though this you know Were he is! **_** Emmett walked away from me, the crying getting louder and louder.~**

I opened my eye searching for my stomach, I panicked when he didn't move, so I sat up looking down then he started kicking me wildly. I sighed and sat down. He slowed down when I calmed down. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I got up to get some water. When I walked by Emmett's door I noticed it was open, he never slept with an open door. I peaked in, he was passed out with a small light on and a book on his chest. I watched him for a minute before talking in trying to be as quite as I could. The book was the baby name book. He had a name highlighted, _Tristan. _ I liked it, I really liked it. I put the book on his dresser, then turned off the light. As quite as I could I laid next to him. Slowly inching closer to him. The baby was kicking the hell out of me, so I placed Emmett's hand on my stomach hoping it would calm him down. I was laying on my side, Emmett moved closer to me, pulling me closer to him, now I was pushed all the way against him. He started rubbing circles in on my tummy.

"_Are you OK?"_ He asked snuggling his face in my neck.

"_I am now."_ I whispered back. I moved my shirt up exposing my belly letting him trace lite circles. "_I didn't mean to wake you up"_ I said fighting with myself to not hold his hand.

"_That's OK Babe, That's why I left the door open, I know you would never come in if it was shut" _He said against my neck. I couldn't help it anymore, I gave up fighting back. I placed my hand over his, Emmett intertwined them together.

"_Emmett, I'm scared!"_ I whispered half hoping he didn't hear me.

"_What are you scared of?" _His tone was calm but fully awake now, he rested his chin between my neck and shoulder.

"_Of everything, what if I can't deliver him or what if I'm just a bad mom. What if I lose him one day and we can't find him. I'm scared of losing you again. I'm scared of being alone."_ I stopped even though my list could go on forever. Emmett kissed the back of my neck.

"_I know for a fact you are going to be an amazing mom, I knew that the day we babysat for Jaylin, you were so at ease with the baby.. You knew what to do when he cried. I know I didn't, your already doing an amazing job with our son, didn't you hear the doctor, he is a happy baby for not being born yet, you will never lose me or never be alone you have to many people who love you around."_ I turned my head to look at Emmett's face as he spoke to me. He lifted him self on an elbow looking down at me.

"_Everything is going to be perfect. Close your eyes and try to sleep."_ I turned back around felling Emmett get up.

"_Were are you going?'_ I said trying to sit back up..

"_Don't worry, I'm coming right back"_ He walked out the room, only to come back a second later with the pillow he gave me. He laid it in front of me. I adjusted it around me. Emmett laid back down the same way he laid before. He lightly ran his finger tips over the baby, moving to my side and back again. I closed my eyes and feel into a deep sleep. I don't think I moved for the rest of the night. I woke up to the smell of sausage in the air. I hated that smell, ever since I got pregnant I got sick every time I smelt it. I quickly sat up.

"_Good Morning Bella!" _Edward stood there with a plate of food and a big smile. I would have made a run for it but I wouldn't make it. I reached for Emmett's trash can and throw up._ "Bella what the hell!"_ He said confused. Emmett walked in with a towel on.

"_It's the food Edward get out"_ It sounded like he pushed him and turned on a fan.

"_I'm so sorry Emmett!"_ I said out of breath.

"_That's no problem we can clean that. You OK?"_ He was standing in front of me. It took everything in me not to rip his towel off. I nodded my head instead.

"_He doesn't like sausage"_ I said patting my stomach.

"_Then stay in here till there done eating."_ Emmett said laughing.

"_I'm going to take a shower then." _When I got to the door I plunged my noise. Emmett laughed harder. I felt really refreshed. I finally got a good nights sleep, I'm not sure what helped me more the pillow or Emmett. I walked out with a towel on my head and my new clothes Emmett bought me. I got ready as normal, then went down stairs here yelling. I rushed down to see what was going on. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Albert, Jaylin, Bubba and Katrina were all watching the stellar game.

"_Bella!" _Katrina ran over to me. "_Look at you! You look amazing."_ I hugged her excited to see her too.

"_I feel great, I miss you guys tho."_ The guys were so in to the game they hadn't even noticed me yet.

"_Hi guys!" _I said looking over at them. They all sort of waved and mumbled hi.

"_babe, um Bella mom left to go get you some bagels she should be back, can you get the ultra sound pix. I don't know were you put them."_ Em, called trying to look t me but kept eying the TV.

"_Yea ill get them, is the jeep unlocked, I think I left them in there"_ I said walking closer to the Living room. Emmett jumped up.

"_I'll get them were are they?"_ He lightly squeezed my hand as he passed by.

"_The glove box"_ I said blushing as he kept walking.

"_Your two are getting along well."_ Katrina said nudging me. I pushed her back.

"_Yea,m he has been trying really hard."_

"_Why aren't you giving him a chance again?" _She raised her eyebrows at me waiting for a answer.

"_I'm working on it OK"_ we both laughed. Walking over to the guys. Emmett came back in  
" look at this you guys." He said pulling out the ultra sound pictures. Katrina and I both stared to laugh because they all stopped watching the game to look at them.

"_Look, I sleep just like that!"_ Emmett was clearly excited. They all laughed.

"_What the fuck? Is he posing for you camera?"_ Albert was looking at a different picture.

"_yea that's what it looks like huh" _Emmett looked over at me "_He like taking pictures like his mommy dose."_ I couldn't help go over and sit with him. I sat on the arm of the chair but he pulled me over to sit on his lap. When they were done there attention turned back to the TV. Emmett had his hand over my stomach.

"_NO! GO GO GO GO!"_ Emmett yelled at the TV. We both looked down feeling the baby flinch inside me. "_Oh shit, I'm sorry son did I scare you?" _Emmett said to the baby. I went to get up, but Emmett held me in place_. "were do you think your going? I'm bonding watching football with my son."_ He said hugging me with a slick smile. I giggled knowing what he was doing. I wasn't the only one to notice.

"_How are you going to keep her close when he is here?"_ Jasper asked looking at TV with a smile.

"_ugh, sorry baby, your stuck in there until I figure that one out."_ He said to himself. I laughed snuggling to him. Esme had came home with my bagels, and snacks.

"_Bella, is there anything else that might make you sick?"_ She asked from the other room, when she walked in she smiled at us._ "aw how cute"_ she said looking at us in awe.

"_Don't get your hope up mom, Emmett is just bonding watching foot ball with his son Bella, is being kept under her will"_ Jasper said in a joking tone. She laughed, walking back to the kitchen.

"_very creative Em." _She came back with a bagel for me. I ate it watching the game just being comfortable in Emmett's arms.

**Go guys, this is were its going to count I need at least ten reviews before I post the next chapter. Just click the button and tell me if yo loved it or hated it. I know your getting antsy, and wanna know if there get back together. The answer will be answered soon. I promise. Be kind save this story with your review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note- I hope you guys like this chapter, why don't you let me know what you thought in review! FYI get out the tissue.**_

"_Bella, What did you want for dinner?"_ Katrina asked From Albert's lap.

"_I want you to make enchiladas."_ I said in a tired voice. I know I haven't done anything all day but being pregnant is tiring. Plus Being around Emmett relaxes me. I laid my head back on Emmett's chest, closing my eyes. Just listening to his heart beat. I herd all the guys cheer from a touch down. I laughed with my eyes closed because the baby kicked me like he was cheering with them. Emmett must have thought I was asleep, maybe I was but I herd him talking shit to everyone.

"_Hey guys shut up Bella is a sleep, she hasn't been sleeping lately so keep it down"_ He said in a normal tone.

"Awe_ Em, you have been taking good care of her. I'm not mad at you anymore."_ I herd Katrina tell him.

"_When Bella is asleep nothing can wake her ass up, remember when we moved her stuff in?"_ Edward said laughing.

"_I don't care if she wakes up because you guys are being to loud I'll have to kill someone" _Emmett repeated. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"_Even if you wake me up because your talking in my ear?"_ I asked looking up at him. He looked down covering his mouth holding a smile back. Everyone started to laugh at him.

"_I'm sorry"_ He said pushing the hair out of my face. We were looking at each other, there was a sparkle in his eye, I couldn't stop smiling at him. I reached my hand up placing it behind his head. He moved his head closer to mine, when he started to pull away I pushed back on his neck with my hand. He stopped as foreheads meet, closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Neither one of us dared to make a move closer.

"_Bella"_ He whispered so only I could hear him. I could feel his heart starting to pound in his chest.

"_Yes"_ I whispered back. He took in a few more deep breaths. He didn't finish what he was going to say, he lifted his head resting it on the back of the chair. I looked over at everyone, the only one to really notice anything was Jasper. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I scooted my self off of Em, he stopped me.

"_I'm sorry please don't go!"_ Emmett put his hand on my thigh. I swallowed hard.

"_But I have to pee"_ I said not knowing how much long I could hold it in. "_I'll come back."_ I said as Emmett helped my from his lap. He looked embarrassed for some reason. When I walked out the bathroom I went to the kitchen, Jasper walked in.

"_You two look really comf_ortable, _was I seeing things or did you two kiss?" _He asked leaning against the counter.

"_What you saw was us almost kiss, Emmett pulled away" _I said in a sad tone.

"_Well he probably is afraid to cross the thick line you paint for him. Do you want him to kiss you?"_ Jasper question caught me off guard. But I answered honestly

"_Between you and me I want him to do more then kiss me, I'm so obsessed over him it sucks."_ I knew I could trust Jasper, I know he wont run off and tell Emmett

"OK_ wow um newsflash Darling, He is obsessed with you to. You want to be with him, he wants to be with you stop tip toeing around each other and do the dirty deed you both have obviously already done."_ Jasper said in a low hiss, I started to laugh so hard I had to go pee again. When I came back the game was over.

Albert came over to be hugging me.

"_Now that your not stuck on Emmett, and the game is over you can get a hug"_ He said tugging on my hair as he hugged me.

"OK_ so every one meet up at our house for dinner in about two hours or so."_ Katrina announced.

"_I'm going to go with you guys to help, Is that OK Emmett?"_ I said to Albert but look at Emmett.

"_Ugh, yea that fine I jut got to change then I'll head over there." _ I gave him a hug and with out thinking a kiss on the cheek.

"_Why the fuck are you blushing for Emmett?"_ Edward asked with a smirk as he walked by. We looked at each other and smiled then I walked away following Albert and Katrina.

I was helping in the kitchen, munching on some chips. I get hungrier and hungrier everyday. Albert was looking at me weird. I had chips, a jar of pickles, string cheese, and a banana.

"_You seriously just ate all of that as if it were a fucking meal."_ Albert said wrinkling his nose.

"_Shut up Albert my son needs to eat."_ I said glaring at him.

"_poor thing, He probably just wants real food."_ Albert said in a teasing way. I throw a chip at him.

"_So when are you going to quite playing hard to get with your baby daddy?"_ Katrina said shredding cheese.

"_I'm not playing hard to get, I'm just being careful."_I said in a defensive tone. They both laughed. "_What?"_ I snapped.

"_You don't have anything to be careful about with Emmett, so he did hurt you because he though he was having a baby with that slut, it's not like he didn't want to be with you he couldn't."_ Albert said nudging me.

"_I know I know, I guess I'm just waiting for Emmett...." _Albert was jumping around rubbing his necking clearing his throat. I looked at him confused but finished my sentence"_ to make a move." _Albert laughed I turned around but no one was there. A few moments later the front door slammed.

"_Hey guys!"_ Emmett said walking in. I looked at Albert.

"_Hey Em, when did you get here."_ Albert said patting him on the back.

"_Just right now Albert"_ Emmett's tone was a bit annoyed. Katrina was just smiling cooking."_I stopped and got you your juice Bella"_ Emmett said Setting a bag down. I crave a lot of apple juice now days.

"_Thanks Em"_ I said putting it in the fridge. Dinner was fun just hanging out with the old gang. the only thing different was I was pregnant and everyone was getting sort of drunk. Everything was fine until Emmett got a phone call he looked pissed off. I went to him but the look he gave me made me stop in my tracks. Once he hung up he walked over to me,

"_Bella, When I said nothing will ever keep me away from you I meant it, but you got to make sure nothing gets in the way either. Were a family now."_ I could tell he was mad but I was confused at why he was mad at me.

"_Em, what did I do?"_ I started to tear up. He was looking down at me. He slightly shook his head.

"_It's not what you did, it's what I'm afraid you'll do."_ I looked at him dumb founded, I wasn't planning on doing anything. His face suddenly turned to a panicked look.

"_Emmett who was on the phone what is going on?"_ I asked feeling panicked myself. He turned around

"FUCK!"He yelled out, Everyone's attention turned to us. I watched him clueless as to what was going on. Bubba and Albert were standing in a defensive stance, with worried looks on there faces. I reached for Emmett's hand. He looked over at me from over his shoulder.

"_Every time, every fucking time I think it's going to be OK, I'll finally have a chance something big happens with this bitch"_ He spoke harsh and looked away letting go of my hand. I felt my heart brake.

"_Why Emmett? Why do yo always give up on what ever we have, with out giving me a chance to even have a reaction! What ever it is we should be able to deal with it together, but you don't give me a chance to, you run from me more then I run from you. This right here this very moment is what I have been scare for, I held back so much from you because I didn't want this to happen, Instead of you saying fuck everyone else, when you hear bad new you say fuck Bella, she is fine by her self, she doesn't need me" _I pushed him to make him turn around and look at me. When he turned around his eyes were red tears threatening to fall. "_No, you don't have the right to be upset right now, I'm upset because you don't believe in me, you don't trust me enough to stand by you when all I ever wanted from day one was to stick with you. from the first time I saw you Emmett we might have been kids but dam it I loved you" _ I looked at him waiting for him to say something anything. He looked down.

"_I'm not allowed to be scared to be hurt Bella?"_ he asked, his voice horse and broken.

"_You never had anything to be afraid of when it comes to me, you have always been my crutch to help me when I was broke, why don't you see I was your light in the dark. I never doubted you, I didn't blame you for having my heart ripped out."_ I was balling now. I couldn't finish I turned and ran out as fast as I could. Running in to my old room and locking myself in it. I sat there and cried my eyes out. I didn't want to deal with anyone so turned the radio on to drown out the nose of my friends knocking on the door.

Out of no were the power got cut out, First thing I though was why haven't they paid the bill?Then I herd him.

"_Isabella, I don't run from you, I Don't think you deserve any of this so I give you the chance to be free. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I fucked over your life so bad,and I'm sorry you had to fall for me. But I'm not sorry I'm in love with you! Your right, I need you more then you need me. With out you I'm broken and dead inside. Your smile brings me alive. I will not lose you again, you mean to much to me Isabella. Baby please open the door, I swear know matter what happens its me and you. Please open the door."_ I stood in front of the door, hesitate whether I should open it or not. Tears still streaming down my face. I was standing in the dark. If I opened that door, I was opening my heart to be broken at any given moment, I was letting him have control over my Emotions, I would live everyday In fear that would be the day he decides it's not right.

"_Bella, you and the baby are everything I have ever wanted, I'm scared to, all the things that you said last night, there all the same things I'm scared of. Bella. please open. the door"_

_ ** Review please**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note- OK so you guys asked for it! Here is the next chapter. Also it's in Em POV Hope you like it. **

I pulled up to the house already anxious to see Bella. Things were going so great, I think she might actually be letting her self fall for me again. I walked in shutting the door behind me. I herd people in the kitchen so I walked in. They must not have herd me. As soon as Albert seen me walked in his eye bugged out and he was trying to get Bella's attention.

"_I'm waiting for Emmett" _She paused for a second "_ to make a move"_ He quickly moved hiding in the living room. My hear was racing she was really going to let me have another chance. I walked over to the front door and shut it louder. Bella means the world to me, I just hope I'm everything she needs. I hurt her in the worst way, I almost don't trust myself with her heart, look how easy I turned my back on her last time. Being the good guy is hard ass shit.

"_Hey guys!"_ I said walking in trying not to look guilty.

"H_ey Em, when did you get here?"_ Albert asked me in a sarcastic tone. I gave him a dirty look.

"_Just now Albert"_ I said setting the apple juice I got for Bella down. "_I stopped and got you juice Bella" _She smiled over at my.

"_Thanks Em."_ God her smile was so breath taking. I have to make everything perfect when I "make my move"

The night went on to be fun The girls were invested in there conversation, so I figured I was safe to talk.

"_Albert, was she being serious earlier?" _I asked taking a drink of my beer looking over at her. He laughed.

"Serious_ about what?" _Bubba asked.

"_Yea man, she was. But look were homie I love you but if you brake her heart one more time I'm going to have to fuck you up."_ Albert looked at me serious, He could never fuck me up but I got were he was coming from.

"_I wouldn't hurt her on purpose. What should I do."_ OK ill admit it I was a little faded. Either Bella was driving home or we were staying the night.

" _I don't know but whatever it is make it count."_ Albert looked at me then over to Bella.

"_Wait are you getting back with Bella?"_ Bubba jumped in a little late. I nodded my head.

"_OK I may be drunk right now but I mean this, Well have to come after you Emmett, don't fuck it up"_

Bubba was being serious but he was laughing. Little did I know an hour later I would fuck it all up a again. My mom had called me.

"_**Emmett were are you?" **_She asked in a firm voice.

"_**Ugh I'm at Albert's with Bella and my son why" **_She sounded a little mad so I tried to cheer her up.

"_**Emmett you guys need to come home, there is a problem."**_

"_**What is it ma?"**_ I was worried, I hope every one is OK.

"_**Emmett, rose is here. She needs a place to stay. And she is beaten up pretty bad."**_

"_**Were is jasmine?"**_ I asked not caring about Rose.

"_**She is fine she is here with Rose, Em you need to come home. Maybe Bella can stay there?"**_ Her words pissed me off.

"_**Why the fuck- no not going to leave her here mom what the fuck?"**_ I said pissed off that she would even think it was OK. "**_What the fuck happened?" _**I asked turning to see Bella coming towards me. I didn't mean to but I gave her a dirty look.

"_**I think you should come home then ill tell you"**_ She was trying to stay calm.

"_**Fuck that shit mom tell me now!"**_ I growled in the phone. But she just hung up. I panicked I don't know what's going on, but I was drunk and confused. All I knew was I couldn't lose Bella but I freaked out on her with out meaning ti I walked up to her.

"_Bella, When I said nothing will ever keep me away from you I meant it, but you got to make sure nothing gets in the way either. Were a family now."_ I didn't mean to sound so harsh with her. She looked at me confused.

"_Em, what did I do?"_ She asked with her eyes getting watery. I think I hurt her feeling with the look I gave her earlier, I tired to stay calm but how could I?

"_It's not what you did, it's what I'm afraid you'll do."_ She looked at me like I had three head, I felt like I had three heads on.

"_Emmett who was on the phone what is going on?"_ She asked looking scared and upset. I had to turn from her, the anger from not know what happened built inside of me. I had to yell out.

"FUCK!" Every one looked at us. Albert and Bubba jumped up from there seats. As soon as I felt Bella's hand touch mine, I felt like I would lose her again, Why was my mom in such a hurry to get me home? Why was rose there? And how could she ask if Bella could stay here. Not going to happen but maybe its for her own safety. "_Every time, every fucking time I think it's going to be OK, I'll finally have a chance something big happens with this bitch"_ I looked over my shoulder at her, I was afraid to lose it and brake down in tears if I looked in to her eyes.

"_Why Emmett? Why do yo always give up on what ever we have, with out giving me a chance to even have a reaction! What ever it is we should be able to deal with it together, but you don't give me a chance to, you run from me more then I run from you. This right here this very moment is what I have been scare for, I held back so much from you because I didn't want this to happen, Instead of you saying fuck everyone else, when you hear bad new you say fuck Bella, she is fine by her self, she doesn't need me"_Bella said pissed oh at me. She push me so I would face her. I was about to cry I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say. She looked at me with hurt and disgust."_No, you don't have the right to be upset right now, I'm upset because you don't believe in me, you don't trust me enough to stand by you when all I ever wanted from day one was to stick with you. from the first time I saw you Emmett we might have been kids but dam it I loved you" _She was searching my eyes for something. I took a breath and asked her.

"_I'm not allowed to be scared to be hurt Bella?"_ She looked at me in shock and even more hurt.

"_You never had anything to be afraid of when it comes to me, you have always been my crutch to help me when I was broke, why don't you see I was your light in the dark. I never doubted you, I didn't blame you for having my heart ripped out."_ She stopped letting the tears rush down her face. She rushed out the door. I ran after her a second to late. She locked her door and blasted the radio.

"_What the hell happened?"_ Albert said knocking on the door.

"_I don't know, I don't know, my mom called and she wont tell me why but rose is there beat up and she wanted me to go home with out Bella and I panicked and freaked her out.!"_ I said looking back at everyone as I banged on the door.

"_Emmett what did you say!"_ Bubba said pissed off. I kept banging on the door

"_I need to tell her Albert cut off you electricity so I can talk to her."_ I was still knocking on the door desperate for her to hear me. Finally the light and music cut out.

"_Isabella, I don't run from you, I Don't think you deserve any of this so I give you the chance to be free. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I fucked over your life so bad,and I'm sorry you had to fall for me. But I'm not sorry I'm in love with you! Your right, I need you more then you need me. With out you I'm broken and dead inside. Your smile brings me alive. I will not lose you again, you mean to much to me Isabella. Baby please open the door, I swear know matter what happens its me and you. Please open the door."_I was official in tears, I didn't care tho. Everyone was standing there in silence. I yelled though the door in a panic. I mean I couldn't even hear her move. I hit the door whipping my tears away.

"_Bella, you and the baby are everything I have ever wanted, I'm scared to, all the things that you said last night, there all the same things I'm scared of. Bella. please open. the door" _ I begged her. I was out of breath with tears streaming down my face. I leaned against the door. Repeating to myself out loud. "_ I can't lose her I can't lose her I wont loser her again I wont I swear I wont" _My hands were covering my eyes, when I herd the door crack open. My heart rip out my chest I felt like I couldn't breath. She pulled the door open.

"_Are you in love with me?"_ She asked not able to meet my eyes.

"_Baby, your my best friend, I know I can count on you for anything,-"_ She cut me off

"_Emmett answer the question"_ She said in a small laugh

"_I'm deeply in love with you." _I said moving to her.

"_Then what was the phone call?'_ She asked holding her stomach in discomfort.

"_honestly I'm as confused as you on that one. Lets go find out,"_ She looked at me for a second.

"_Don't you want to know if I'm in love with you?" _She asked. I nodded my head, looking away. I was sure she was going to say she was but I fucked it up.

"_I am in love with you, and I promise no matter what I'll never leave you, if you promise the same!" _

"_I do, I promise you its you me and our son against the world" _I took her hand come on lets see what waits for us at home. I turned around and everyone was gone. We didn't even say goodbye to anyone I helped her into the jeep and we drove off. She held my hand the entire way home. When we pulled up I looked at her.

"_Look I don't know what the hell is waiting for us inside so you stay behind me until I see it's safe."_ I said looking at the house.

"OK_ Boss!" _ She looked at me and smiled. I got out and went around get my Bella out. I pulled her behind me as we walked in the house.

"_Finally your here!" _Edward said standing up looking bored out of his mind.

"_whats going on?"_ I asked holding Bella's hand making sure she was close by and right behind me.

"_Why are you hiding Bella?"_ Edward asked me confused.

"_Whats going on?"_ I asked again in a firm voice.

"_Why are you hiding Bella?"_ Edward sounded amused.

"_Dam it Edward what the hell is going on?"_ I snapped at him.

"_OK Mr. protective dad-"_ He was cut off by Rose running up to me throwing her hand around my neck.

"OK_ god Em, it was horrible he beat me he beat me in front of Jasmine!" _ she cried out as I peeled her off me, pushing her away.

"_Were is Jasmine? _I asked turning to see if Bella was OK she was glaring at Rose.

"_She is asleep upstairs, Em Jacob beat me!"_ She said dramatic.

"_why?" _Bella asked moving in front of me.

"_Funny story why don't you _tell_ them Rose?"_ Jasper said walking in with a bag of chip. She shot him a warning look.

"_oh let me let me!" _Edward said raising his hand.

"_Someone tell me already!"_ I snapped taking Bella by the hand over to the couch for her to sit down.

" _So Rose has been telling Jacob he was the father of Jasmine since you left well Jacob is a fucking idiot but he was smart enough to get a DNA test long story short the results came back neg but he is her uncle. So not only was she fucking you Jacob, but she was fucking his brother too.",_ Edward said coming over and sitting next to Bella. I stood there for a minute.

"_So why was mom all worried, what dose this have to really do with me?"_ I asked looking at Rose.

"_Emmett, Look what he did to me face?"_ She said looking at me like I was supposed to do something. I stared at her blinking a few times before I started to laugh.

"_Right! That's what I said!"_ Jasper said with a mouth full of chips. My mom walked in.

"_Emmett, are you OK?"_ She asked looking over at Rose with a nasty face.

"_Yea I'm fine, Rose why are you here?"_ I asked amused.

"_Well Emmieboo, I though well your not mad he hit me?"_ She asked confused.

"_Oh my god!"_ Bella yelled out. I flipped around

"_Baby whats wrong?" _ I reached out to her. She used my hands to help her up.

"_I'm fine Emmett." _ She said laughing. "_Rose you poor pathetic whore. What makes you think that Emmett even gives a shit, seriously he was only with you because me and him were scared to tell each other or true feelings. He never really loved you no matter what he said to you, it was always me, you were his seconded choice. You got what you deserved, that baby has found her daddy now go figure it out on your own, We have our baby to think about."_ Bella said each word looking at her like it was bitter venom spilling out her mouth.

"_Shut the fuck up Bella. Mind your own dam business."_ Rose move to Bella, Jasper pushed her back before I could get to her.

"_Fuck you Rose! This" _She said grabbing my hand. "_Is my business, he is mine. Nothing you say or do will change that so why don't you get your baby and leave my family alone!"_ I was surprised. Bella was really letting her have it. I can't believe I lost it like that. What the hell is wrong with me. Bella is pregnant, what the hell was I thinking. OK I'm done, I am not drinking until the baby is a year old. I was way to emotional I have been emotional since I found out Jasmine wasn't mine, then the whole Bella thing.

"_Way to go Bella, kick that slut out of here!" _Edward cheered her on. Don't get me wrong I loved Jasmine but there wasn't anything I could do anymore. I tried, to be there for her but her mother ruined it.

"_Emmett I'm sorry, What do you want to do about this?"_ Bella looked at me with no expression.

"_Kick the bitch out!"_ I said pulling her to me for a hug. Bella's phone started to buzz. I answered it for her. It was Bubba.

"_**Were the hell did you go? Were is Bella!"**_ He screamed in the phone.

"_**Fuck I'm sorry she is right here"**_ I laughed handing her the phone.

"_**I'm fine, will explain tomorrow OK. Love you night!"**_ I could still hear him yelling as she hung up.

"_Emmett can we please just ignore everyone and just lay down!"_ I smiled at her she looked so tired.

"_Jasper Edward, can you guys get her out? Mom I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, I have to get Bella and the baby to bed." _Bella was leaning on my chest for support. Rose was in the background talking shit.

"_We got it Em take your baby momma upstairs."_ Jasper said winking at me.

"_Shut the fuck up rose and get out of out house!"_ Bella and I both laughed hearing Edward snap at her. When we walked in my room there was a big box. The crib came from baby USA, and there were a few bags from target. We got ready for bed not even looking at to see what it was. Bella almost fell asleep instantly. I tried but I was to excited. I finally had Bella, no way was I letting her get away from me now. Plus the baby will be here soon. I still had a lot to do to get everything ready. We have been though so much already but our story really has just begun.

**_A/N_**

_**OK so let me have it! What did you guys think??? The baby is coming soon! I'm excited lol OK so you know what to do …....Review!.... Thanks!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note- You guys are great thank you so much for the reviews. I wish I could write back to all of you. Just know I love you all and your comments mean the world to me. I do have a favor to ask. I would like you guys to send me suggestion on what stores you would like to see. Give me a topic and I'll write it out. Once I'm finished with My other stories. I'm updating as much as I can. Anyway leave a Review when your done with this chapter. Or a Pm if you would like,.**

**It brakes my heart to say I own nothing from twilight! :*(**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Emmett not next to me. I sat up adjusting my eyes to the dim light. Emmett was sitting on the floor with A half put up up crib. I laid back down trying to be quite so I could watch him. He sat there in his boxers and muscle shirt, looking at a piece of the crib laughing to him self. I was so glad we were finally over all the bullshit that kept us apart. I know he misses Jasmine, and I feel bad. He really wanted to try to be there, but I know Jared is a good guy and will take care of her. Jared is Jacobs brother, nice guy. He just doesn't know how to keep it in his pants.

"_What are you doing up Babe?"_ Emmett said looking at him watch him. I smirked at him a little embarrassed I got caught.

"_Nothing just admiring your building skills"_ I said pulling the blanket more over me. He smiled and looked around.

"_Yea, not many skills over here."_ He laughed getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. "_You want some water or something"_ He brushed his hand along my cheek. I looked up at him shacking my head.

"_Why are yo up? Something bugging you?"_ I asked concerned.

"_No nothing is bugging me babe I just couldn't sleep knowing the crib wasn't put together."_ He said soft. I sat up on my knees behind him, and started to rub his shoulders. He let his head hang down as he let out a low moan.

"_I know what I want to name the baby."_ I said moving my hand down his back. He grunted a little.

"_Oh yeah What did you pick?_ He asked enjoying his massage.

"_Tristan Liam Cullen "_ I said proud of the name. Emmett moved over to look up at me. "_Do you like it?"_ I asked biting my bottom lip..

"_I love it!"_ He beamed moving around to sit facing me. I looked at him both of us smiling, Emmett laid back on the bed. "_Our son's name is Tristan Liam Cullen"_ He reached out to put a hand on my stomach. Tracing small circles over my belly button, causing a tingling sensation at my core. I laid down next to him, moving my finger tips lightly over his perfectly fit abs. I ran a finger along the line of his boxers, I hesitantly looked up to find him looking down watching me intently. I was nerves as he shifted to his side looking in my eyes, He finally moved in and kissed me. Very soft and gentle as if he were kissing glass. With every second that went by our kiss grew deeper more passionate. He garbed my thigh causing me to moan out in his mouth. His hand slipped down to me core massaging lightly over my soaked panties. I broke our kisses needing to breath, but Emmett hungry kissed me neck softly sucking and nibbling. My hands traced his prefect chest as I pushed up on his hand needing to feel the friction between us.

"_Em, I want you, I need you inside me"_ I said in between breaths.

"_God, I thought yo never asked."_ He said still kissing my neck moving back to my lips. He pulled my panties off then his boxers. I looked up at him unsure and worried about how we were going to do this. I was Seven months pregnant. Emmett guided me to be fully on my side, lifting my leg up I felt him push against my wet core slowly pulling in and out going deeper with ever thrust.

"_Oh God Emmett." _I cried out from pure pleasure. Emmett laid with me as he keep a steady pace pushing into me. I moved my head so I could see him. He reached over to kiss me. I Couldn't hold it in I moaned his name out from the amazing sensation he was creating.

"_Bella, Bella I love you!" _ He panted out pushing deeper into me. I could feel my orgasm building fast inside me.

"_Oh Em, I'm Gonna Oh God Emmett!"_ I cried out louder then I should have as my entire body felt a wave of ecstasy wash over it. Emmett trusted into me one last time before I felt him explode into me. Once I could breath I whispered to him.

"_I love you to."_ He held me tight and we both past out for the rest of the night.

When I woke up he was gone again. I got up and stretched I was already in a great mood, when I looked over at the computer screen I was beyond happy.

~ **Good Morning My Love! I'll See you When I get home from work. Call me or Text me when you See this. Love You TRISTAN! God your an Amazing woman how did I get so lucky! Love you babe!~ **

He had set the screen saver with that message. I smiled and went down Stairs. Everyone was eating.

"_Good Morning everyone!"_ I said in a cheerful tone. Everyone said good morning. Edward looked at me with a evil smile.

"_Why are you in such a good mood today?"_ He asked handing my a plate of food.

"_Because I can be, would you like me to be a bitch because I can if that would make yo feel better fucking jerk"_ I snapped at him. His eyes went wide.

"_Wow talk about pregnancy hormones."_ Esme said giving me a hug. "_You tell them honey, they don't get it anyway."_ She shot Edward with a dirty look.

"_Well I'm off to work" _Carslie said putting his plate in the sink. Edward left for school Jasper went to work. Esme and I were the only ones home.

"_I think I was a little harsh on Edward, maybe I should call him."_ I said sitting at the table as Esme cleaned up. She laughed.

"_Don't worry about it honey, he knows you didn't mean to snap at him. Plus he is always giving you a hard time."_

"_Then I feel bad about Rose to, No woman deserves to be hit by a man" _I was feeling a little guilty that none of us were symphonic towards her.

"_You know Bella, one reason you have always been so dear to me is your heart. Someone can hurt you over and over and you still find it in your heart to forgive and to be compassionate."_She pulled a chair up next to me. Taking my hand in hers. "_The mess that girl is in is no ones fault but her own. I don't agree with it and I don't support it but there is nothing we can do for her anymore. She came over here looking for Emmett to go back and kill him. I was worried he would get upset, not because of Rose but because he did it in front of Jasmine and for the same reason Jasper almost ran out the door to kill Jacob, Because the truth came out, Jacob was cheating on you the entire time you were with him. I was worried you would feel hurt and Emmett and your Brothers would have killed him."_ She whipped away the single tear that fell from my eye. "_She should have called the cops, not the boys for revenge. I'm done with her, so is Emmett and you should to."_ Her voice became more firm. The house phone rang.

"_**Hello?" **_Esme answered. _**"Um yes, she is right here**."_She started to laugh. _**"Hold on"** _ She handed me the phone.

"_**Hello."**_ I asked not sure who it was.

"_**Did you get my message?"**_ Emmett asked

"_**Oh yea, sorry babe I was so hungry I forgot to call you."**_

"_**Are you hungry now?**_

"_**Nope"**_

"_**Good, so how did you sleep?"**_

"_**Great, I feel better to"**_

"_**yea I did put it down pretty good huh?"**_ I giggled at him.

"_**Yea you did, even with me being fat."**_

"_**Shut the hell up your not fat you pregnant love, look I got to go but ill be home in a few hours. Text me if you need anything. I love you"**_

"_**OK I love you to"**_

I hung up forgetting Esme was still in the same room as me. I turned red when I saw her face. She had a smug smile and was leaning on the counter with her arms folded. I sat back down waiting for her to say something.

"_OK I guess your going to make me as, How are thing between you to really?"_ She took a seat, with an eager expression.

"_Well last night after you called there was some confusion as to what was going on and Emmett and I got into a fight. Well really I was yelling at him. Then I locked myself inn my old room. Emmett said somethings and well we told each other how we felt. Were together again, With the promise to never let anything come between us again." _ I was smiling to my self.

"_That is just wonderful, I'm so glad. You guys are perfect for each other."_ She smiled wide.

"_Me too, did you know that he only dated Rose because I inserted he would take her out. But he was really trying to tell me he had feelings for me. And I had feelings for him. We were so dumb everything could have been avoided if we would have told each other then."_

"_Don't say that, I believe everything happens for a reason. I think all this stuff happened between Emmett and you is so you could really see just how much you need each other. Your both broken souls with out each other."_ She made since though. If all the drama wouldn't have happened I don't think Emmett and I would have ever told each other how we felt.

Edward was the first to come home. He put his arms up in the air when he seen me,

"_Don't shoot, I come with gifts"_ He said dangling a bag.

"_Stop, I'm sorry I don't know why I snapped."_ I said laughing at his reaction. He sat next to me setting the bag between his feet.

"_It's because you seven months pregnant dealing with a bunch of bullshit, I shouldn't be so hard on you, I love you like a sister even tho that would be weird because you slept with my brother and my nephew would be insist. Anyway my point is I love you and I want you to know I hate Rose to, I hated that she was saying Emmett was the father. I never did anything she asked, I always talked shit to her fat ass, but not like I do to you. The things I said to her I meant. I didn't welcome Jasmine into my heart because of what she represented, It's a jackass move but it's true. Here"_ He handed me the bag. The first thing I pulled out was a few onesie. The first one said **My uncle loves me, **the next one said **Protector in training.** I laughed starting to tear up.

"_Yeah, with Emmett as a dad you know he is going to be a little protector just like him."_ Edward said laughing. The last one said, ** My mommy rocks Got a problem...** you turn it around and it said **We'll take you out!** I started to laugh even harder. Next I pulled out the softest baby blanket I ever felt it was a Charger blanket. I laughed because Emmett hates the chargers, but that's Edwards team. The last thing was a baby first months first aid kit.

"_Edward this was all so sweet of you." _ I said hugging him.

"_Bella what happened? Why are you crying?"_ Emmett's voice boomed as he rushed over to me. Edward started to laugh.

"_see what I mean?"_ He pointed over at Emmett who was standing there with worried eyes.

"_I'm fine Emmett I'm seven month pregnant and my hormones are crazy."_ I laughed whipping my eyes."_Look what Edward bought for the baby."_ I handed him the stuff. Emmett laugh.

"_Your so weird Edward, but thanks I know you think going into baby stores are a curse"_ I looked at Edward confused. He laid back on the couch.

"OK_ so when Emmett wanted to go shopping for Jasmine I told him I couldn't because if I went into a baby store or baby section, I would be cursed, then id have to kill him. But I made an exception for you Bella!"_ I couldn't believe he actually though that. I started to laugh so hard, Edward looked at me with a smirk.

"_Your so funny Edward." _I said laying on his shoulder. The baby was kicking me like crazy. I took Edwards hand for the first time putting it over my tummy. When he left it he jumped out of his seat.

"_He really moves!"_ He said shocked. Then touched me again. I was Uncomfortable, he was really kicking me.

"_Baby please calm down."_ I asked in a calming voice rubbing my stomach. Emmett walked in.

"_Whats going on in here?"_ He asked walking in shirt less from his shower.

"_He is trying to kick his way out of Bella"_ Edward said amused. Emmett keeled down in front of me putting his hand under my shirt over my belly.

"_Hey, calm down son. Your OK. Mommy is OK."_ He put his head right next to my stomach talking to Tristan. He rubbed my stomach putting his lips on it and made a humming noise. A few seconds later he slowed down. Emmett placed a kiss on my stomach.

"_He was just wondering were he daddy was."_ Emmett got up to sit next to me with a smug smile.

"_See, Nope I couldn't do that, I wouldn't even think to do that. That I mean how do you know what he wants? He is inside of Bella, It's freaky really"_ Edward said still standing up. We both laughed at him as he left confused and shacking his head. Emmett turned and looked at me

"_How was work?"_ I asked taking his hand.

"_Fucking sucked, I just wanted to come home to you all day."_ He said leaning in for a kiss. He placed his hand on my cheek as he deepen our kiss.

"_IT"S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" _Jasper yelled holding Alice's hand. Emmett laughed and flipped him off. Edward ran back in.

"_What did I miss did the baby talk from inside or something?"_ we all watched him run in falling to his knees listen to my stomach.

"_What the fuck Edward?"_ Alice said laughing. He got up.

"_Don't judge me, I know nothing about babies, and my nephew is one smart kid, Emmett just told him to chill and he did so fuck you!"_ Edward finished flipping everyone off. We all laughed.

"_Since when are you getting all into the baby?"_ Jasper asked. Edward has been anti babies/ kids for as long as I knew him.

"_Don't worry about it, Just know that I am!" _He said walking out again.

"_Wow he gets weirder and weirder everyday!" _Alice said hugging Jasper. I pulled Emmett's face back to me so I could finish kissing him.

"_Let's give the happy family so privacy."_ I herd Jasper say. He was right about one thing we were a happy family.

**Author's Note-- Review's!!!! yay there finally together what do you guys think of Edward??? Reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note- I would Love it if I got a lot of feed back on this one guys. I hope I did a good job with it! Reviews would be most appreciated. **

**I don't own Twilight!**

Emmett's POV

These past few months have been so crazy and hectic getting everything ready for Tristan. Bella has been really moody, I try my best to keep her happy but she has been having back problems because Tristan has grown a lot. My mom has been really helping her, because when she was pregnant with me she had the same problems. Her dew date is in a few days so I have been really anxious and I have been losing as much sleep as Bella. Plus I was Working on the house I bought. I haven't told Bella yet, I Want it to be a surprise when she comes home. I was massaging her Bella's back when out of no were she broke down in tears.

"_Baby what's wrong?"_ I asked warping my arms around her.

"_I don't want to be pregnant anymore." _She cried in my arms.

"_Just a few more days babe, then it will all be worth it,"_ I tried to comfort her. She stopped crying and pushed me away from her.

"_Don't do that! like you fucking know how it feels to look like you swallowed a house. Just fucking get out Emmett, I can't stand you sometimes!" _She yelled at me pushing me off oh her.

"_Babe that's not what I meant! I was just,"_ I tried to defend myself

"_GET OUT EMMETT!"_ She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_Get out you insensitive jerk."_ Edward said smiling at me, walking in the room shutting the door behind him. He turned into such a girl, He is the only one Bella doesn't get mad at. I wish I knew his fucking secret. I went down stairs to the living room my mom and dad were watching TV.

"_What did you do Emmett?"_ My dad asked laughing.

"_I told her in a few days being pregnant will by worth it, why is she so nice to Edward?" _I asked annoyed.

"_Trust me son there the meanest to the dads, Just be patient it will be OK. When your mom was pregnant with you she kicked me out four times for a week each time."_ My dad said trying to reassure me. Mom nodded her head.

"_Why what did you do?" _I asked wondering how my mom could get that mad at him.

"_Well the first time I asked her if she wanted to eat, She thought I was calling her fat." _ He took my moms hand as they both laughed. Jasper ran in the room. _" Pregnancy can really make a woman a little crazy,"_ my mom smacked my dad as he spoke. I started to laugh relaxing a little bit.

"_Get up stairs and talk to Bella! She swears you don't love her. She freaked out right now." _ I jumped up and ran up into the room I could hear Edward talking to Bella.

"_Isabella, don't do that. He loves you! I swear he does. We all love you." _When I walked in Bella was packing her clothes.

"_Baby what are you doing?"_I asked pushing Edward out of the room.

"_Emmett it's OK, I know your with me for the baby like Rose and I should have never came here, You don't have to be with me I'm sorry!"_ She has really lost her mind I thought looking at her not really sure how to handle this.

"_Baby or no baby I'm crazy about you Isabella. I know I made you insecure because of Rose but I put this on everything I love I LOVE YOU!"_ She stopped packing and looked at me, She smiled, then she laughed.

"_Whats wrong with me?" _She said laughing looking embarrassed. "_I know you love me but I feel like you don't because I'm losing my mind."_

"_Nothing your Pregnant, It's OK that your a little crazy!" _I said slowly hoping she wouldn't freak out again.

"_I'm sorry I'm putting you throw all this."_ She came to me and hugged me. I laughed

"_Your fine, I think you freak out Jasper and Edward more then me."_ Those two are so worried about Bella, It's funny because I sort of know what to expect with her because of Rose, but they refused to be around Rose when she was pregnant, so they don't know. They Panic about everything she dose. Jasper eyes bugs out if she moves to fast, Edward wont let her carry anything. He really carried her purse when they went shopping with Alice. Because he "read" somewhere pregnant woman shouldn't lift.

"_Yea there so funny sometimes." _She said before kissing me. I herd the door crack open but i didn't want to brake our kiss. I loved how cute she looked pregnant, She only gained weight on her belly and tits. It was amazing how attracted to her I still was, With Rose I was fucking disgusted with her.

"_What? You! Bella your? your giving me heart burn with your emotions I need a fucking smoke!"_ I started to laugh as we kissed hearing Edward sound confused, annoyed, and tired.

"_Come lay down with me, My back is really bugging me"_ Bella pouted her lip at me. We laid down Getting comfortable when she reached around, grabbing my dick.

"_What are you doing love?" _I asked already hard.

"_I could feel you on my back poking me."_ She turned around and faced me, I smiled at her guilty as charged.

"_I can't help if I get horny every time you kiss me."_ I said as she climbed on top of me. "_Your beautiful you know."_ I said looking up into her warm brown eyes. She blushed then slowly she pulled out my dick and started to guide her hand up and down on it. I was looking up at her wanting to feel inside her when suddenly her eyes went wide and her body tensed up. I froze not knowing what the hell was going on. Bella gasp, grabbing my arm and squeezing. I sat up as much as I could guiding her back on the bed.

"_Bella honey whats wrong." _ she let out a low whimper of pain as the bed became wet.

"_I think I'm having the baby!"_ She said taking in a sharp breath. I pulled my pants all the way up.

"_DAD BELLA IS IN LABOR!"_ I screamed, helping her up trying to guide her breathing. "_It's OK Bella baby it' all going to be fine"_ I said holding one of her hands and walking with her with my other arm around her.

"EMMETT!" She cried out almost losing her balance as a contraction over whelmed her. I kicked Jasper door still holding on to her. He walked out looking at me like I was crazy.

"_What the fuck man?"_ He asked folding a shirt.

"_Bella's having the baby!"_ I said trying not to panic so Bella wouldn't panic. Jasper instantly froze, I'm talking full on statute mode.

"_OK OK I think I'm fine."_ Bella said standing straight. Come on babe lets get down stairs, but before we started to walk I pushed Jasper out of his trance. When he snapped out of it he banged on Edwards door. Mom and Dad were still in the living room.

"_DAD DIDN'T YOU FUCKING HERE ME! BELLA'S WATER BROKE"_ I snapped at him, he jumped up helping me with Bella.

"_Emmett why are you freaking out like that?"_ Poor Bella had terror in her eyes. Edward tripped over himself running into the living room.

"_Oh My God its real, she is having a baby it is real Bella Your gonna have a real baby, no one panic, Bella's having a baby what the hell do we do, didn't anyone read how to have a baby!"_ I wanted to laugh and smack him as he freaked out. I could tell by his eyes he wasn't kidding when he said he wanted a smoke that asshole was fucking high. My dad was reminding Bella of her breathing exercise as we all got ready to go to the hospital. Mom drove, dad was in the passenger side looking back at us as I couched Bella threw another Contraction.

"_Em, call Albert. They want to be there."_ Bella said uncomfortable from her seat.

"_OK I am Keep breathing." _I said pulling out my phone texting them

Jasper and Edward went to get Alice. Everyone was on there way.

After we were all settled in the room and they checked Bella to see how far she was dialaded I calmed down some and took a long awaited breath. Bella was laying on the bed watching the babies heart rate. She was holding my hand she looked back at me.

"_This is it, were going to be parent soon!"_ She had on a beautiful smile.

"_Yeah we are leaving this hospital with our son and becoming a real family. You have no idea how excited I am right now!"_ I said getting up and sitting on the bed with her. We both laid there watching the monitors. Albert, Katrina, Bubba, Jaylin, and Jenifer all walked in 20 minutes later.

"_Hey guys!"_ Bella said when she saw them. Before they could answer Bella started to have another contraction, She didn't scream as much as Rose did. She just tensed up and squeezed the fuck out of my hand. I rubbed her lower back and made her as comfortable as possible. Everyone was asked to leave as they checked her again. This was going by so fast she was already seven centimeters. Her contractions were falling right on top of each other. They finally gave her a epidural to help her with the pain.

"_Baby I'm sorry your going throw all the pain, I love you!"_I was trying to be supportive as I watched them Stick the needle in her back.

"_Emmett I really don't want to hear it right now just fucking rub my back and let me give birth." _I could tell she was tired already and she hasn't even started to push yet. I looked at my watch and here I thought time was flying by its been five hours already. Everyone was in the room talking My mom had fallen asleep. Bella had her eyes closed but I don't think she was asleep.

"_So are you guys going to tell us the babies name?"_ Jenifer asked coming over to us. Bella smiled with her eyes still closed.

"_Nope, not until he is here."_ I said as Bella took my hand, with a small chuckle.

"_OK lets have a baby!" _Our doctor said coming in with his nurse. Everyone was asked to leave again. Bella pushed like a champ for an hour straight but still no baby. She was getting anxious and irritable.

"OK_ Bella, this is it your crowning one big push should do it_." The nurse said to Bella as the doctor got prepared for my Son. Bella looked at me with the saddest most exhaustive pain filled eyes I have ever seen.

"_I don't think I can push anymore, I'm in so much pain Emmett"_ She started to cry.

"_Baby You have to push, Just one more big one and he will be here, one big Push and will finally get to hold our son!" _ I said holding her hand looking her in her eyes, hoping I was giving her the support she needed. She took a deep breath and pushed. The room was filled with the sounds of my baby crying, Hearing him cry made me tear up. Bella made a intensified scream. Before I could even see my son or no what was going on I was pushed out of the room.

"_What's going on I want to see my son, Whats wrong with My Bella!"_ I tried to push my way back in people were running around Someone rushed out with the baby. I didn't even know if he was OK.

"_Nurse call Dr Cullen she is Bleeding out!"_ Was the last thing I herd as the door slammed shut in front of me. I stood there with tears pouring down my face staring at the doors. It had to be bad my dad was an emergency surgery surgeon. Why were they calling him? I caught a glimpse of him as he rushed in his eyes were all that showed throw his mask. His eyes caught mine I could see the worry and fear in them as he slipped passed the doors. I couldn't move, I didn't breath, All I could do was think, I can't lose her I just won her back. Bella please don't leave me I wont be able to live without out you!

**Sorry for the Cliff! So if you want more Leave a review!!!!!!!!! I know I'm mean but I needed to make you guys want more! Reviews will get you more!!!!!!! Review Now Please thank you! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Enjoy!!! Reviews Please The more reviews the faster I update**

All I could hear was my deep breaths. I went from having everything in the world to losing it all. The two most important people in the world were both ripe away from me in the same second. I felt arms around me, I herd voices, but I saw nothing but to closed doors that had the love of my life possibly dieing.

"_Emmett. Emmett snap out of it!"_ I looked over Jasper was shacking me. I looked at the door then back to him. Shacking my head not able to speck. "_Dad will take care of her Emmett, come sit down."_ I didn't want to move but Jasper pushed me too. When I walked into the waiting room Edward was hugging my mom both were crying. Albert was holding Katrina. I couldn't be around any of them I went and sat in the corner by myself. My head hung down in my lap as tears fell uncontrollable on to the floor.

"_Emmett Cullen." _ A female voice voice called. Everyone jumped up.

"_Are they OK?"_ I asked desperate. She looked at my with a sorry look.

"_They are doing all they can for Isabella, A doctor will be out as soon as they have news. As for your son he is perfectly healthy, would you like to see him." _I covered my mouth with my hand and nodded yes. She walked me to the nursery, and over to a small crib that had Baby Cullen on it. Tristan laid there crying. She picked him up and handed him to me. I took my son in my arms for the first time.

"_Hey Son, I know your worried about mommy I am to but grandpa will take care of her for us."_ I said to him rocking him to calm him. I sat in a rocking chair looking down at my son. I saw me in him in so many ways. When he opened his eyes and looked up at me I saw Bella. He had her warm brown eyes. We sat there just staring at each other. I rocked him asleep.

"_He is very calm with you, when we brought him in he was in such a fit of tears we almost had to but him in an oxygen mask."_ The nurse from the Delivery room said handing me a bottle.

"_Do you know anything about Bella?"_ I asked fight back tears. She looked away from me.

"_I know your father is the best surgeon at this hospital, she is in good hands." _

"_What happen? Everything was fine and then I don't know"_ I looked back down at Tristan.

"_I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to say anything, I wish I could" _She said walking away. I watched as Tristan fell asleep. I couldn't take my eyes off him, he sleep so peaceful. He had no idea what was going on. Hours went by. Very second that ticked by my heart died just a little more. I laid Tristan down on his bed and watched him sleep to pass the time.

"_Emmett, Son."_ I looked up hearing my dads voice. I quickly stood up.

"_Dad is she?"_ I had to stop the tears were coming again.

"_Isabella has a condition called postpartum hemorrhage, It is excessive bleeding from the uterus._

_It is when_ t_he contractions of the uterus after delivery are impaired, and the blood vessels that opened when the placenta detached from the wall of the uterus continue to bleed. Son She lost a lot of blood, we had to give her three transfusions"_ He stopped talking I have never seen my dad cry before. He pulled me into a hug. "_Were doing everything we can for her son."_ He said broken. I don't know how how we stood there hugging, he finally pulled back looking down at Tristan.

"_Wanna hold your grandson?"_ I asked picking him back up. MY dad reached for him.

"_He is very handsome. You two make pretty babies." _He sat down rocking him.

"_Dad can I see her?"_ I asked playing with my hands nervously.

"_Yes, But just to warn you it isn't pretty son. She is on a respirator. With a lot of monsters, tubes and things."_ She stood up handing Tristan back to me. He went to the nurse who came back with him.

"_Don't worry Emmett I'll take extra good care of him."_ She said reaching for him. I gave him a kiss on the forehead before letting him go. I was trying to mentally prepare myself for seeing Bella like this but nothing in the world would have prepared me for what I seen. I waked in the room with my head down. There was a slow consistent beeping. I looked up there she laid, She looked so helpless, fragile.

"_Why is she on the respirator dad?"_ I asked trying not to brake down again.

"_She just needed a little help breathing, well take it out soon." _He voice was low, he was on the other side of her looking down at her. This was the hardest thing I ever had to go throw. There wasn't anything I could do or say to help her. My dad left giving us some privacy. There was a chair so I pulled it closer to her taking one of her hands in both of mine.

"_Bella, Wake up. You need to wake up! Tristan needs you, I need you Bella the whole family is broken with out you. I'm so sorry I did this to you."_ I felt guilt, I have been the only one to hurt her, and now even put her in the hospital on life support. I didn't deserve her love.

It's been a few days now. I stayed at the hospital going between Bella and Tristan. The only ones who have been able to see Tristan were My mom, brothers, and dad. Hospital policy. Plus I haven't told them his name yet, I want Bella to be the one to tell them. She has been bleeding on and off but my dad says she is over all doing well. She hasn't got worst so that was a good thing. It was early in the morning I was asleep on the chair holding her hand when I woke up to someone squeezing my hand. My eyes flew open lock right on Bella's eyes.

"_Baby your wake."_ I jumped up not sure what to do, I wanted to hug her but I was afraid to touch her. She tried to smiled at me put the tube down her throat was in the way. A doctor walked in with a smile.

"_It's good to see you awake Isabella, I want you to take a deep breath in so we can get this tube out." _He said preparing to pull it out. She did as he said. It looked like it hurt she coughed and sounded like she was chocking. She looked at me and smiled. I quickly whipped my tears away.

"_I love you so much, I was so scared Bella."_ I said as she reached for my hand.

"_I love you to Emmett, Were is Tristan?" _ She asked looking worried.

"_So that is my grandsons name."_ My dad said walking in with a big grin. "_He is fine right now he is being feed then we can bring him in,"_

"_You haven't told them his name?"_ She asked. She sounded like it hurt to talk.

"_No I thought you would like to tell them baby."_ I kissed her cheek. They were looking her over making sure she was OK, Finally the doctor said

"_Bella your going to be just fine!"_ My heart started to beat hard I was so relived she was going to be OK.

I watched as she held Tristan for the first time, She looked so at ease with him, her eyes were lite up with love. She looked over at me.

"_It was all worth it!"_ She said patting the bed for to lay with her. We were just enjoying the moment together when Albert and everyone else rushed in. They all gave Bella hugs and for the first time they saw our son.

"_I can't take it anymore were all dying to know What is my nephews name!"_ Jasper said coming in hugging Bella and kissing Tristan. We waited until everyone was in the room.

"_Baby do you want to formally introduce our son?"_ I asked looking at him holding on to my finger with his tiny hand.

"_Every this is Tristan Liam Cullen"_ She said with such grace, happiness, and a proud tone.

"_It's a perfect name he is so perfect."_ Edward said looking over him, everyone agreed it was a good name. Albert was looking at him from behind everyone.

"_Albert, would you like to hold your god son?"_ I asked taking him from Bella. He looked scared.

"_The only other baby I have held was a doll Emmett, I didn't even Hold Jaylins kid until he could walk."_ Albert said nervously.

"_Dog I Trust you come here."_ I insisted he come and hold him. After all if something ever happens to us he would have to take care of him. Bella watched as I showed him what to do. At first he was really stiff, Tristan started to move around.

"_Albert relax and he will too."_ So he did, he got a little more comfortable Everyone laughed because Tristan Was looking over at Bella. He knew who his mommy was.

"_When can we go home?"_ Bella asked looking at my dad.

"_Well sweetie lets just get throw tonight and talk about it tomorrow. OK?" _He said moving a hair out of her face. We all sat around talking Finally celebrating the life of Tristan, and Bella.

My favorite part of the day was when everyone went home and it was just us three. Bella got to feed him, And when she feel asleep I watched them both sleep in peace.

**Author's Note- In going out of town this weekend so I wont be able to update but I will keep writing and ill have a few chapters up when I get back!!!! Please review and let me no what you thought. I know it was short but I wanted to give you guys something before I left.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note- OK so plans were ruined and I'm sad. So here is another chapter hopefully you can cheer me up with some nice reviews. :-/ **

It's been a month since we brought Tristan home. Emmett surprised me with our own house. I don't remember to much of the delivery just from what they told me. Alice asked me if I would go throw all of it again, Everything from Emmett leaving me to almost dying. I looked over at my baby boy, and with out thinking twice I said yes. Tristan has brought us so much love and happiness I would defiantly do it all again.

"_Alice can you grab Tristan's dipper bag?" _ I asked putting his beanie on. It was starting to get cold out. We were going to go grocery's and make dinner for the guys. I loved being a mommy I don't know why I was so worried everything seems to just becoming to me, And Emmett is a great dad. It's fun to watch him interact with him. He talks to Tristan like he can talk back when no one is looking. It was funny to watch, I didn't let him know I saw because I figured that was there thing let him enjoy it.

"_Oh your using the one I got you! Awe I love it, I can't wait to be a mom." _ Alice said walking out with me.

"_Yeah I love that one, I like all the different pockets."_ I said carrying Tristan covering him with the blanket Esme made him. It was Black and Blue with cute skulls,and stars over it.

"_So what are we going to cook tonight?" _She asked getting in as I strapped Tristan in his car seat. 

"_I don't know, what do you feel like having?"_ I laughed getting in the driver side. We talked about dinner plans the whole way to the store. I hated putting the car seat in the shopping cart, I couldn't get over how many different people touch it. I was sort of OCD when it can to Tristan and germs, so I carried him while she pushed the cart.

"_Bella look, it's Rose."_ Alice whispered as we passed by Rose getting some milk. Jasmine was in her arm's She was about six months now. . I felt bad, because she was dirty and had stains all over her close. Rose was a mess too.

"_Alice can you get a carton of silk?"_ I asked Trying to Ignore Rose. I covered Tristan tighter with the blanket because I though he was getting colder.

"_Hi Bella."_ I sighed looking up to see rose trying to fix her hair and straighten out Jasmines shirt. "_Hello Alice."_ She was trying to be nice to us. Alice smiled at her and said hi to Jasmine. I looked at her trying not to give her a dirty look.

"_How have you been Rose?"_ I was looking at Jasmine I wanted to give her a blanket she had goosebumps on her, I know she had to be cold.

"I've_ been good, Being a single mother isn't easy but I do my best."_ She was eying Tristan. "_ I herd you had a hard time delivering him, How are you?" _She said tossing jasmine on her shoulder patting her back.

"_I'm fine, were fine. Well I got to start making dinner, I like to have it ready when Emmett comes home, Nice seeing you Rose."_ I really didn't have anything to say to her. Alice was chuckling behind me.

"_What is so funny?"_ I asked standing in line.

"_The look on her face when you said Emmett's name was priceless." _ She laughed pulling the blanket down to see Tristan. "_ She was dying to see what his real son looks like. Huh Tristan!"_ She said in a mocking voice. I laughed at her.

"_Don't be mean I feel kind of bad for her. I wonder what happened to her family and stuff, And poor Jasmine never stood a chance."_ I said serious to Alice.

"_After they found out Emmett wasn't the father and I didn't know who was they disowned me just like your dad, "_ I herd Rose's voice from behind me. I didn't even want to turn around to look at her.

"_BELLS, Whats for dinner I'm starving!"_ Edward said from the front door as he came in. Alice and I were making a salad when he walked in. Tristan was on the kitchen table in his bouncer asleep. "_Looking at my handsome nephew, yes you are. I love you!"_ He said picking him up.

"_Edward he can't hear you he is asleep please don't wake him up."_ I said getting him a beer.

"_I wont wake him up. Thanks"_ Edward was so really sweet with Tristan, He always wanted to hold him, and always saying how he can't wait to taking him to the park. We all new he was going to try to use Tristan to pick up on girls. He went throw girls like Tristan went throw Dippers

" _Were making your favorite for dinner Edward, Alfredo pasta and baked ribs." _ Alice said copping a tomato.

"_Fuck yeah, you guys rock."_ He said taking a sip of his beer. Emmett and Jasper walked in. Emmett came to me hugging me and kissing me like he does everyday. Emmett still blames him self for what happened, but really there was no way any doctor would have predicted it.

"_God I missed you today mama, has it been six weeks yet?"_ He growled playfully in my ear kissing my neck. I giggled hugging him back.

"_No it's only been 5 weeks, and we still have to have one more check up before we do anything."_ I pushed him off me laughing. He peaked my lips.

"_Alight I'll behave for now, How was your day?"_ He asked gabbing m ass from behind me.

"_Dude can you keep your hands off her until we all go home fuck, She still is like my little sister." _Jasper said looking away from us. Emmett just laughed. Tristan made a whinny noise.

"_Well hello my son, did we wake you. Come to daddy!"_ Emmett said rushing over to the baby and taking him from Edward.

"_Edward!" _I said annoyed.

"_Hey woo don't you point at me your man is the one coming in here with his booming voice"_ He said drinking his beer laughing. After dinner we were all hanging out in the living room when Alice had to open her big mouth.

"_So we saw Rose and Jasmine today at the store!"_ Alice said sitting in Jasper's lap.

"_Did that bitch say anything to you guys?"_ Emmett asked in a harsh tone.

"_She just said hi, She almost looked homeless to be honest."_ Alice answered for me. Emmett playfully tugged on my hair.

"_She looked pretty bad huh?"_ He pulled me to him.

"_Yea, but what was sad was Jasmine looked bad to." _I said looking over at Tristan, who was asleep in his swing. "_Then I said something about it to Alice in line Rose was behind us and she freaked out on us."_ I laid my head on Emmett shoulder.

"_Screw her, maybe I would care if she didn't fuck me over so fucking much. I tried to help her dumb ass."_ Emmett said sounding pissed off.

"_I know Emmett."_ I said kissing his hand. Tristan woke up crying, so I got up picking him up trying to rock him back to sleep. "_Babe can you make a bottle, I think he is hungry." _He got up right away to make it. When he came back he looked at me with a weak smile. I sat on the couch and rocked Tristan until he finally took the bottle. "_Are you mad at me Emmett?"_ I asked feeling tension between us. He didn't say anything he stared off in to space.

"_So hey listen I think I'm going to go, I'm meeting up with this chick later on."_ Edward said getting up. I looked at Emmett he didn't hear a word any of us were saying. He reached out and took Tristan and walked away. I said good bye to Edward.

"_Do you think he is mad?_ I asked Alice and Jasper.

"_If he is he is a fucking dumb ass" _ Jasper said sitting next to me no the couch. "_Why would he be mad?"_

"_Because Rose herd me talking shit about her."_ I said Getting standing up. "_I'm going to go talk to him" _

"_Were going to get going, call me if anything."_ Jasper said hugging me. I went up stairs to Tristan's room. Emmett was rocking on the rocking chair with him, I stood in the door way watching him. His eyes slowly moved up and meet mine. He took a deep breath, then looked back at Tristan.

"_Emmett I didn't mean for her to hear me OK, I felt bad enough as it is. Please don't be upset with me." _When I was finished I walked away.

"_Isabella Maria get your ass back over here!"_ He sounded even more madder now, I closed my eyes took a deep breath and walked back He was laying Tristan down and covering him up.

"_What?"_ I said annoyed. Emmett turned on the walkies talkie so we can here if the baby cries then walked up to me. Her took my face with both his hands.

"_You need to chill out, I could care less about that slut, And you have every right to tell her off. I'm never upset with you so relax!"_ He said looking deep into my eyes.

"_Then what was that about down stairs?"_ I asked with his hands still on my face.

"_I haven't though about Jasmine in awhile hearing that she looked bad sort of hurt, I once considered her my daughter, part of me still dose. Now lets go lay down I know Tristan kept you up most of last night and I'm off tomorrow so I can get up tonight." _ He gave me a big kiss and pulled me into a big hug. He got undressed and laid down, I sat on the edge of the bed.

"_I'm not comfortable with Him sleeping alone. I want him in here."_ I was sure I was starting an argument this time.

"_Bella, He needs to get used to it, And so do you honey."_ Emmett said sitting back up.

"_He is only a month old, I just rather him sleep in here a few more weeks,"_ I tried to plead with him.

"_Bella, He is fine. We can hear his every move right hear."_ he pointed at the monitor.

"_He can cock himself Emmett."_ I said standing up going to the room. Emmett jumped up and stopped me by the door.

" _Babe he is in his snuggle nest, he can't roll over all the way there are no pillows that can cover his face and he is swaddle and comfortable now please come lay down. I promise you he is fine." _Emmett took my hand in his still blocking the door way. His tone was firm yet reassuring. I looked at him for a minute.

"_I can't sleep if he isn't in here Emmett, I freak out."_

"_I know that Love, but check this out if you don't start debating your self now you will become a over protective smothering mother and we don't want that now do we?"_

"_Why would I want to detached my self?"_ I asked getting frustrated.

"_Not emotionally but physical, Baby I have been wanting to take you out to dinner. To go on a real date, we never have done that before, but you wont leave his side. You need to let my mom watch him for a little bit, Give your self a brake. Let me take you out."_ I felt bad because I knew he was right. I want to go back to school once I'm in shape again, and he has been wanting to take me out. Maybe he was right .

"_OK. But let me go check on him real quick to make sure he is laying down right."_ I though I was compromising with him.

"_Dam it Bella, Don't you trust me with my own son?"_ He asked looking hurt.

"_Yes, I just. OK lets lay down."_ He shock his head and let out a small chuckle.

"_I knew you would be a great mom, but I wasn't expecting you to be so clingy, Go check on him and come right back to me, I want some alone time with you!"_ He said moving his arm to let my through. I did what he said. When I came back in he was laying down.

"_See I told you he is fine, Now come lay down with me sexy. Lets just enjoy the quite before he wakes up." _Emmett picked up the blanket for me to lay down with him. I crawled over him stopping sitting on him.

"_I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so crazy with him." _I kissed him then laid down. Getting comfortable in his arms.

"_Oh baby, your just crazy period. But I love you for your craziness so were good."_ He said hugging me tighter. We laid down watching TV, Just hangout like we used to. Thing between us were just like they used to be before all the craziness, except now we have sex and make out. But I had my best friend back and that is what mattered the most.

**OK, So I hope you guys liked this Chapter. Let me know what you thought! Thanks for the reviews!! Next one should be up tomorrow if I don't end up leaving. So will see! Leave a review!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note-**

"_Baby wake up!"_ I herd Emmett calling me from our restroom. I pulled the blanket over my head and rolled over. He walked in the room laughing. He laid on top of me pulling the blanket down to see my face. "_Babe wake up please, we have things to do love. Plus we have our date tonight!"_ I kept my eyes closed, holding in my laugh. Esme was coming over tonight to watch Tristan while Emmett and I went out. It took a lot for him to convince me to finally let him take me out on a date. Plus I was officially healed from all the surgery and having Tristan, I wanted to have alone time with him. Things were getting back to well I can't say normal because things were never normal for us, So I guess things getting the way they should be. "_Isabella."_ He whispered in my ear. Not able to hold in my laugh any more I let out a giggle. Emmett started to tickle me.

"_Em, stop! I have to pee Stop!"_ I screamed out in a fit of laughter. He pinned me in between his legs laughing at me. "_Babe please stop I really do have to pee I can't hold it" _I cried out desperately. Bending down stopping an inch away from my lips.

"_Tell me how much you love me!"_ He whispered, gently grazing my lips with his as he spoke.

"_I love you more then anyone has ever loved anyone in the history of the world"_ I said with an amused smile, Emmett got up laughing to himself as I ran to the restroom.

"_Emmett is Tristan still asleep?"_ I called out washing my hands.

"_I just gave him a bottle and laid him back down. I started the laundry for you too. Are you going to be ready by 5?"_ He said making our bed. He was so helpful, he always helped me when he was home. I jumped in the shower and got ready for the day. We needed to go grocery shopping, and pick up a few things for Tristan at target. Things between Emmett and I have been great, even if we haven't had sex in almost three months, and I haven't left Tristan's side since we got home. I know I'm being over protective, and I need to show some love to my man but up until now I have been busy with the baby, getting the house to feel more homely.

"_What do you think buddy, Is daddy going to get lucky with mommy tonight?"_ Emmett was holding Tristan on his lap supporting his head with both his hands looking down at him. "_Yeah, I hope so too cause she has been looking hot lately, who knows maybe you will get a sister out of it!" _He couldn't see me but I could hear him, I walked in laughing.

"_I think were both done with me being pregnant for awhile don't you think?"_ Emmett looked up surprised to see me, a sexy smile played around the corners of his mouth as he tried to hold it back.

"_You weren't that bad baby. You were entertaining actually."_ Emmett's smile grow looking back down to Tristan, who's eyes were locked on Emmett. Rolling my eyes I took Tristan from Emmett, giving him Good morning kisses.

"_Daddy is such a silly man baby!"_ I said in a playful tone, Emmett's arms wrapped around my waist, he placed soft juicy kisses on my neck.

"_Mommy is a sexy lady, Daddy loves her to pieces."_ His tone was playful yet sexy, the vibrations of his tone sent goosebumps all though my body. I swallowed hard.

"_We should do our shopping now babe, cause I have to come home and get ready for my hot date."_ I said trying to walk away he pulled me closer to him, giving me another kiss.

"_Yeah let's go."_ He let me go and grabbed his phone, along with Tristan's diaper bag. I put Tristan in his car seat, double checking to make sure he is securely put in. The day was fun, Emmett always made me laugh no matter were we were at. Esme was already there letting us get ready. I was nerves for tonight because I knew were it was leading and I was a little insecure about my baby fat. Alice and I have been working out at home but I'm not as skinny as I used to be. I even bought some Landry for tonight that I was going to wear under my clothes to night to surprise Emmett. We both have been sexually frustrated for some time now. One last deep breath and a good look in the mirror later I was ready for our date. I couldn't believe how nerves I was walking down the stairs. Emmett stood there talking to Carslie who held Tristan.

"_You ready Emmett?" _I asked once I was half way down the stairs. He turned to say something but stopped, letting his mouth slightly drop open. Carslie smiled up at me just as speechless. I looked away nerves, Dam Alice and her stupid Ideas. She had me in this really tight black dress that was super low cut but was tasteful. I let my hair down and had it all curly, The heals I had on were cute couch heals that matched my dress. Emmett looked amazing. He wore nice dark blue jeans with a white long sleeve button up shirt that had the selves rolled up to his elbows. We both stood there looking at each other taking each other in.

"_Wow, you look fucking amazing Bella"_ Emmett finally spoke. I looked down smiling but blushing from his reaction. He meet me at the last stair holding his hand out for me to take.

"_Your looking good to Em."_ I spoke softly looking him in the eye.

"_You guys better get going you don't want to be late, Don't worry about anything here its all under control." _Esme said walking over to us with Tristan's bottle. I took Tristan from Carslie.

"_Mommy will be back soon honey." _I held him close kissing him not wanting to let him go. "_Esme, he likes when you rub his back before he falls asleep,I cover him with his soft skull blanket at night cause it is the softest blanket" _Emmett put a hand on my hip from behind me.

"_Babe he will be fine."_ Emmett tried to assure me, but I was already having doubts about tonight. I kissed Tristan a few more times. Before Esme reached out for him.

"_Isabella, honey I raised three boys, everything will be fine give me my grandson, go out with Emmett and have a nice time."_ I listened to her but still was a little worried. I looked at Emmett with worried eyes, I was surprised when he mirrored my expression.

"Um_ you know what mom, Can you just let him sleep in his bassinet out here until we get home, you know just to be on the safe side?"_ He took Tristan from me lifting him up kissing him.

"_That's fine son, You need to get going."_ Carslie said taking Tristan from Emmett. I gave him a few more kisses. Then dragged myself away from him. Emmett Stopped at the door looking back at his parents, then to me.

"_Emmett go you have reservations!" _ Esme said amused.

"_We do?"_ I asked as he took my hand walking me to the passenger side of the car.

"_yes babe, I want to night to be special." _ He shut my door and got in.

"_Very night is special with you Em"_ I said taking his hand, He laughed as he backed out.

"_Well extra special then ma"_ He kissed my hand.

I was surprised when we pulled up to Ruth Chris steak house. I have never been here but I herd it was good. We walked in Emmett spoke to the hostess as I looked around.

"_Yes sir your table is waiting for you Mr. McCarthy." _ Emmett took my hand following the hostess. We went to the back of the restaurant in a secluded room, that was candle lite with just one table. I looked over at Emmett, He nodded in approval over to the hostess. I looked around amazed with the place.

"_Do you like it?" _Emmett asked looking the hottest I have ever seen him with the candle lite hitting him just right.

"_You had them do all this? Really for me?"_ My eyes teared up looking at Emmett.

"_Well I wanted to night to be extra special, It is our first real date. I know its a little passed due, Also Today is exactly a year since the day we first hooked up and told each other how we felt. So it's a big night for us."_ I was in shock that he would remember that, I didn't even remember it. Emmett looked at me with pride in his eyes.

"_Since when did you get so romantic?"_ I said teasing him holding his hand.

"_Since I found true love."_ His comment made me blush.

"_This is prefect, Everything is prefect."_ I said letting out a long waited sigh of relief.

Dinner was amazing, we talked about the past, and our growing future. The food was great to but after awhile we both started to miss our son.

"_So you up to go dancing?"_ Emmett asked helping me get up after he paid the bill.

"_Is that what you had planned?"_ I asked holding his hand walking out of the restaurant.

"_I did but I can tell your getting anxious."_ He opened the car door for me, I turned and faced him.

"_Dancing would be fun."_ I was surprised I was actually up for it. I missed Tristan but I was having a good time and I knew he was fine with Mom and Dad.

"_You know Tristan Is used to falling asleep with either me or you, He might be freaking out because he isn't that used to Mom and Dad being there at night."_ Emmett said rubbing the back of his next neck.

"_We can always go dancing on a seconded date." _I said suddenly anxious to go home. Emmett got in the car and drove us home. Before we reached the door I stopped him, turning him to face me.

"_Em, Tonight was just amazing, Thank you!"_ He smiled down at me pulling me to him by my waist, Our eyes locked, we gazed deep into each others eyes.

"_I love you Isabella, I have always loved you and I will always love you."_ His tone was soft and got softer as lips moved closer as he spoke until they finally reached mine. His soft warms lips pushed up against mine Gently sucking in my bottom lip, His tong swept along my bottom lip asking for entrance, my lips parted allowing him to slip his tong into my mouth, his tong moved around mine in a playful yet sensual manner, sending a wave of chill throw my body, down to my very core sending back a warm tingling sensation between my legs. My breathing became short swallow breaths. Emmett pulled back, I was trembling in the knees, I could feel his breath was uneven and just as shallow. I was dizzy for a few moment.

"_Come on babe lets get inside."_ Emmett's arm went around my waist as we walked into our house. I was speechless, I knew I loved him, I knew i was madly in love with him, but that kiss that simple kiss made my heart expand with love, if is even possible I feel even deeper in love with him. As soon as the door shut behind us, Emmett pushed me against the wall gently taking my face in his hands, kissing me again. The urge to rip his clothes off came over me but stopped when reality came into play.

"_Kids? Your home early!"_ I herd an amused Carslie in the hallway. Emmett laughed looking at me.

"_Yeah we are, how was Tristan"_ Emmett asked walking away from me. I let out a deep breath and followed him. Carslie was smiling at us.

"_He was fine, Had a bit of a bedtime fit but we got him to finally go to bed." _ I said hi to Esme but went straight over to my son picking him up, careful not to wake him up.

"_you two are no fun, What happened to dancing?"_ Esme asked folding some clothes she washed.

"_Oh I'm sure there night has just begun dear, We should get going?"_ Carslie answered her, Emmett smiled over at me then winked. Esme looked between Emmett and I then laughed.

"_Goodnight you two."_ was the last thing she said before they left.

I went to lay Tristan down being careful not to wake him. I looked at him for a second before feeling Emmett wrap his arms around me, kissing my neck.

"_Have I told you how sexy you looked tonight?"_ Emmett said resting his chin on my shoulder, I turned around with his arm still wrapped around me facing him.

"_Yes, you have a few times actually." _I said getting chills feeling his finger tips tracing my Jaw line before he embraced me in another deep kiss. One arm wrapped around his neck the other tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to me. Emmett's hands were resting on my hips before they started to roam over my body then back down stopping at my ass,Griping it He lifted me up walking forward to our bedroom. We crashed into the hall way wall but neither one of us cared enough to stop what we were doing.

"_You missed having me fuck you don't you?"_ Emmett said in between deep breaths moving from kissing my lips to attacking my neck.

I whispered my "_Yes"_ pulling harder on his hair, feeling the tingling sensation returned from earlier. Emmett continued kissing me all over as he unzipped my dress, I practically ripped off his shirt looking at his chest hungrily, we both needed this to just be together, It has been a long few months of not being able to touch each other. Once my dress hit the floor Emmett took in the sight of me stepping back. I looked down biting my lip. I hadn't lost all my baby fat so I was insecure about how I looked to him. Now standing in front of me Emmett put a finger under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. I was wearing a black and red laced bra with matching boy shorts that connected around my thigh.

"_Do you have any idea how fucking insanely sexy you look?"_ Emmett asked burning his eyes into mine, I smiled up at him knowing he wouldn't lie to me. We stood there just looking at one another, admiring each others body, with out notice Emmett lifted me back up in the air walking backwards falling back on the bed. I giggled looking down at him.

"_I love you Emmett."_ I said getting lost in his eyes, He sat up on his elbows reaching with his lips for mine. Emmett unhooked my bra and flipped us all in the same movement. I was now on the bottom of with him laying over me placing kisses down my neck to my exposed breast. Licking one while massaging the other. A low whimper escaped my lips while he switched sides, moving his hand down to my core rubbing it over my panties. I could feel my own warm wet juices soaking throw.

"_Only you, you hear me, Only you"_ Emmett moved back to my lips. I was breathing irregular looking at him not really sure what he was saying. Emmett was breathing deeply with his hands grouping all over my body. I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying.

"_What...What do you mean Em?" _I asked running my hands throw his hair Embracing the kisses he was placing softly on my neck.

"_Only you have me, Only you do this to me."_ He Took my hand and brought it down to his already hard dick. I bit my lip and looked up at him with lust filled eyes. He kicked his pants off leaving him in just his boxers. He pinched my clit through my panties making me jerk forward. "_Who's pussy is this?"_ He asked in a low sexy groan.

"_It's yours baby, I'm only yours"_ I moaned wrapping my legs around his waist grinding my self on him. He growled playfully in my ear, Slipping his hand under my panties pulling them down, Leaving me now fully exposed. "_Em I need to fill you, stop teasing me."_ I begged him taking my own breast in my hand massaging it. He bent down with a smile kissing my above my belly button leaving a wet trail down my stomach, Kissing my thighs. I could feel him smiling against my leg as he teased me. When his tong meet my dripping wet core I moaned out, "_Oh god Emmett"_ My hips jerk forward, he had to push my knees open my walls already tightened as I arched my back of the bed crying out Emmett's name, welcoming the waves of ecstasy Emmett brought to me. He crawled up to me to me.

"_That was fast baby!"_ He said amused. I had no words I pushed him over climbing over him straddling him. He was looking up at me I took his hard cock in my hand giving it a few strokes before sliding it in me. We both moaned in pleasure once he was all the way in me. Emmett Placed his hands on my hips thrusting hard into me causing me to groan out grabbing my breast, I started rocking my hips.

"_Fuck I missed your pussy Bella"_ Emmett panted moving my hips at the speed he wanted.

"_Ahh, Babe fuck, It feels good, I missed your dick inside me."_ I moaned moving faster letting my release build again. Emmett began to thrust into me, going at the same pace as me.

"_Bend over for daddy baby!"_ He demanded sitting up, I flipped over shacking my ass in front of him waiting to be filled with his throbbing cock. Just when I was about whine to be filled with him he pushed slowly into me, pulling back then crashing back deep into me. He grabbed a fist full of my hair pulling it back the way I loved. His thrust became more forceful each time he pulled back.

"_Fuck Emmett, Fuck me, oh God I'm close Em"_ I Cried out pushing my ass back into him each time he trusted into me causing him to go deeper in me.

"_Fuck baby you feel so good, Fuck Bella!" _He pushed me down So I was on my stomach I was crying his name out as his pounded deep into me. I felt him grab my ass thrusting as deep as he could into me. "_Baby cum for me cum with me!" _He trusted into me Still grabbing my ass fucking me at a steady pace. Sending me over the edge my walls Clapped down around his dick Milking his cock. With both cried out each others names, I could feel him explode into him filling me with his warm seed. He fell over me breathing hard he kissed my back a few times. I was trying to catch my breath, Emmett rolled off me.

"_I love you baby."_ He said leaning over me kissing my check. I smirked laying my head down still trying to breath regular. "_Come here ma, Lay with me!"_ I looked over at him and smirked.

"_Hold on I can't move"_ He smirked and laid down putting his hands behind his head. "_Dam baby, you put it down."_ I laughed moving closer to him laying my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"_Yeah, was it as mind blowing for you as it was for me?"_ I laughed, nodding my head, Sleep was taking over me. We both laid there in silence falling asleep when I herd the baby monitor. I looked at the time it was already 3:30 am. Emmett has to work tomorrow but he stood up.

"_I got it baby, go to sleep"_ He winked at me putting his boxers on.

"_No, you get him I'll make a bottle."_ I grabbed the shirt he wore to dinner and put it on, then grabbed a pair of his boxers.

After I handed the bottle to Emmett, I laid on Emmett's lap while he feed Tristan. I looked up at him watching Emmett Feed him. I loved watching Emmett with Tristan, he was so good with him.

"_Bella! I want to know details! OH, awe"_ I opened my eyes to Alice and Jasper standing in the living room smiling. I got up looking over to Emmett, he was asleep holding Tristan on his chest with his head to the side. We feel asleep when we came down to Feed Tristan. I looked at the time, I picked up Tristan.

"_Babe wake up your late!"_ I said panicked, Emmett's eyes flew open

"_Shit we feel asleep out here!"_ He got up looking around as confused as I was. He ran around trying to get ready before running out the door An hour in a half late. Jasper was laughing wiggling his eye brows at me. I looked down Realizing I was in just Emmett's shirt and boxers. I handed Tristan to Alice and Ran up stairs laughing at my Self.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note- I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, It sets up the next chapter that is full of drama and craziness! So enjoy this peace full chapter!

**POV Bella! **

**I do not own twilight or the characters!**

When I came back down Jasper, Alice and now Edward were all in the living room watching TV.

Edward was sitting on the floor with Tristan laying down on his blanket playing with him. Alice turned to me with an anxious smile on her face.

"_Bells, I ate the last of you guys chips. I was starving. Were are all your guys munches at Tristan and I couldn't find them."_ Edward said looking back at me then looked down to Tristan who made a whining noise_. "I know little man, I know you parents are young ass old lame people. Tell them they need to relax huh!"_ He looked back at Tristan. Edward was all about his nephew, He is amazed by him. It's funny to watch them together. Edward thinks Tristan understands him when he talks to him, but that's what happens when you smoke as much weed as him.

"_There in the pantry loser boy, and were not old. We went out last night."_ I said matter of factually sitting on the couch.

"_Ha yea but I heard you came home early. Look I think we need to go out like old times. No you know what we are going out tonight. Emmett is going to stay home, I think you deserve a good night out after all you have been through with Emmett and my little man."_ Edward stood up stretching his arms.

"_Oh hell yeah Bella please come out with us. Remember how much fun we had?"_ Jasper joined in with Edward. I did miss hanging out with them but was that really fair to Emmett. Edward held Tristan in front of his face.

" _Mommy go out with uncle Jazz And my favorite uncle Edward please go have fun!"_ Edward mocked a baby voice making it look like Tristan was talking. I thought about it remember how much fun it was before.

"_Come on Bella I could tell you want to!"_ Jasper encouraged me.

"_Fine let me ask Em first." _I finally said to them.

"_Ask Em? What the fuck, no were telling him!"_ Edward said handing Tristan to Jasper, taking out his phone.

"_**Yo Em, brother of mine, look Jasper and I are taking out our sister tonight so you on baby sitting duty OK?"**_ He smiled looking at me listening to the other end.

"_**No were just going to hang out, well have her home before morning."**_ I didn't like the evil grin he had looking at Jasper who matched Edwards grin.

"_**No neither one of you have a choice were kid napping her, what time are you going to be home so we can snatch her." **_He listened some more before laughing out.

"_**OK see you later bro"**_ He hung up still laughing.

"_what he say?" _Jasper asked anxious.

"_He said he will be home by six and after we make sure Bella has a good dinner we can kid nap her because he has tomorrow off."_ I looked at Alice suddenly nerves for my night out with the boys. Edward walked away with Jasper being Secretive. Alice gave me Tristan because he started to fuss.

"_What did I get my self into Huh baby?"_ I asked Tristan looking down into in golden eyes. I was glad he had Emmett's eyes.

"_OK guys are busy, what happened last night?"_ Alice said getting comfortable on the couch. I put Tristan in his Swing, then looked at Alice blushing.

"_Last night was so amazing. He had a whole room set up with candles and stuff at Ruth Chris's steak house. N one ever did anything like that for me."_ I was still impressed with him.

"_How was the sex?" _She asked bluntly. I looked at her slightly embarrassed but I knew she would ask.

"_Who said we even had sex?"_ I decided to tease her a bit.

"_Oh come on Bella, You so had sex hair this morning."_ She raised an eye brow amused.

"_It was intense. There was a lot f sexual tension built up."_ I said shyly.

"_You guys did have a lot of sexual tension, I'm glad you finally let him hit it. It was getting awkward being in the same room as you two. He always stairs at your ass and shit!"_ Alice and I looked over to Edward who was leaning against the the hall way door with a bowl of cereal. I turned red looking away from him. "_Don't be embarrassed Sis, You did have a baby by him we All know you two have sex."_ I shook my head and laughed at him.

We hung out the rest of the day at the house. Edward was impatiently waiting for Emmett to finally come home so we can go out. I was excited but nerves. I knew Tristan was safe with Emmett and honestly I think Emmett needed some alone time with him, I was nerves about what the boys had planned for us. They wouldn't tell me anything so I was completely clueless. Alice and I were making Dinner, Jasper was playing x box and Edward was passed out on the floor with Tristan. I think its funny how we all seem to fall asleep when Tristan did. The front door closed so I knew Emmett was home. He was talking to Jasper before coming in the kitchen.

"_Hey sexy!"_ He set all his things down on the table then made his way over to me. Pulling me in his arms then dipping me to the side kissing my deeply.

" _Missed you two"_ I said hugging him back. I loved seeing him in his work clothes, He wore button up shirts with slacks. Alice cleared her throat looking away from us. Emmett laughed at her giving me another kiss.

"_I'm going to jump in the shower while everyone is still here, baby can you help me real quick up stairs."_ He said smacking my ass walking away.

"_I'll be back Alice."_ I caught her rolling her eyes at me but smiling.

I walked in the room shutting the door behind me.

"_what's up Em?" _He was already undressing when I walked in. He was unbuckling his pants walking towards me.

"_Nothing, Come shower with me!"_ He said kissing my cheek then dropping his pants. I laughed wrapping my arms around him.

" _But everyone is here babe."_ He laughed backing away from me dropping his boxers. My eyes dropped down, then looked away.

"_Come on it's just a shower."_ I was wearing sweats so when he pulled on them they just feel. Pulling my shirt over my head I said.

"_Fine but just a shower, keep your body parts to your self!"_ He was already in the restroom, I herd his booming laugh as I finished getting undressed. As soon as we were in the shower Emmett's arm wrapped around my waist, letting the water just hit us. I could feel the heat rising between my legs. Feeling him softly rubbing my skin against his caused my body to tingle. I turned around to face him, before I could say anything he picked up my shampoo bottle with an innocent smile.

"_May I?"_ He asked wiggling his eyes brows at me. I nodded my head then turned around. Feeling his hands run through my hair felt good, it relaxed me. We washed each others bodies just having small talk. I was the one who couldn't control my self anymore. My hands trailed up and down his chest, I pressed my self into him feeling his already hard member. I reached up to kiss him. He stiffed a laugh but kissed me anyway. His hands groped my ass we turned around so I was against the shower wall. My legs wrapped around his waist as we kissed. Right before he slid into me there was a loud bang on the door.

"_Bella we have a date to night! Hey Tristan is freaking out too so get your nut and get out here."_ Edwards voice broke throw the restroom. Emmett laughed turning the shower off. I pouted my lip at him.

"_What's wrong baby?"_ He asked smiling at me.

"_I want you Emmett!"_ I said in a defeated tone. He chuckled letting his hand slid down my stomach. "_Your not helping by doing that"_ I started getting annoyed, Emmett slowly bent down looking up to me. I swallowed hard grinning at him. "_What about Tristan?"_ I asked braced against the wall.

"_Alice is great with him, I'm sure he is fine. Now let me take care of you" _ he said before softly kissing my clit. His tongue swept across causing me to moan out griping his hair for support. I could feel him smile against me. He slid a finger in between my folds slowly pumping it in and out of me.

"_Uh h fuck Emmett!"_ I panted trying to keep my balance. A second finger entered inside me.

"_Do you like the way I make you feel baby?"_ Emmett asked looking up at me still pumping his fingers inside me.

"_I love how you make me feel!" _I said in short breaths.

"_Then cum for me Ma, I want your sweet juices"_ Emmett said before returning back to licking and sucking on me. I felt my climax coming I was moaning Emmett's name over and over trying to breath. Edward knocked on the door again when it hit me.

"_Oh my god Oh fuck!"_ I called out louder then necessary. Emmett removed my leg and stood up helping me stand up once I was finished riding out my waves of ecstasy. He smiled wide before kissing me. After we got dressed we headed down stairs.

"_It's about time asshole!"_ Edward said annoyed holding Tristan who was crying. I reached for him rocking him.

"_Why is he crying?"_ Emmett asked coming over to me taking Tristan's hand.

"_I don't know. He doesn't want a bottle and he doesn't need to be changed either. I tried everything. Alice had to go to work and Jasper went home to get ready. Fuck you guys took an hour and a half shower!"_ Edward was panicked pacing back and fourth. Emmett took Tristan from me. I Went to check to make sure he made the bottle right. Edward and I both looked up at Emmett because Tristan had stopped crying as soon as he was in his arms.

"_Did daddy forget to say hi to his son, I'm sorry baby you were asleep. Mom distracted daddy!"_ Tristan's eyes were locked on Emmett. Emmett spoke to him calmly.

"_Are you fucking kidding me?"_ Edward said throwing his arms up in the air. "_All he wanted was Emmett! What the hell!"_ Edward went over to them pointing at Tristan. "_You little monster, you had me thinking something was wrong with you."_ Edward said in a teasing voice to the baby.

"_Babe look!"_ Emmett stood up with a wide smile. Edward grinned still looking at Tristan. I quickly went over to look at my son. He was smiling, it was his first real smile.

"_Sorry Edward, that wont happen again."_ I apologized for taking so long. I didn't think Tristan was really freaking out like he was.

"_Fuck that shit babe, Edward your taking my girl out tonight I needed to make sure she wasn't leaving horny or anything. I'm sure you understand what I mean."_ Emmett said to Edward playing with Tristan.

"_What does that mean? You think I would cheat on you or something?"_ I snapped at him. Edward picked up a piece of chicken, munching on it with a smile on his face.

"_No that's what I meant babe!"_ Emmett said to me with a straight face.

"_Then what did you mean?"_

"_I just meant that I wanted to get you off that's all!"_

"_Fuck you Emmett, you don't trust me do you? You said you didn't want me to leave horny, indicating that you didn't want me to get drunk and fuck someone else!"_ My voice was now raised.

"_Bella that's not what I meant, I didn't mean to say it OK I'm sorry!"_ He held Tristan keeping a calm voice.

"_Fuck you Emmett, Edward I'll be ready in 30 minutes." _I left upstairs to get ready. I really was mad, more mad then I think I should have been but he shouldn't have said that to me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note- Can't wait to hear your reactions from this chapter. Your reaction and opinons will be what helps me write what happens next so leave a review!**

Emmett's POV

"_Fuck that shit babe, Edward your taking my girl out tonight I needed to make sure she wasn't leaving horny or anything. I'm sure you understand what I mean."_ I said not even thinking about what I was saying. If it were Rose or anyone else going out yeah I would have meant that but I knew I could trust Bella.

"_What does that mean? You think I would cheat on you or something?"_ I wanted to slap the fucking smile off of Edwards face. Bella looked pissed the fuck off.

"_No that's what I meant babe!"_ I was being serious but it didn't work it had her madder.

"_Then what did you mean?" _She crossed her arms looking at me with hard eyes.

"_I just meant that I wanted to get you off that's all!" _I couldn't think of a good reason. She glared at me in the meanest way, I was glad I was holding Tristan she might have hit me if I wasn't.

"_Fuck you Emmett, you don't trust me do you? You said you didn't want me to leave horny, indicating that you didn't want me to get drunk and fuck someone else!"_ I sat there dumb founded. Jasper had walked in looking around at us. I took a breath trying to stay calm and not scare Tristan.

"_Bella that's not what I meant, I didn't mean to say it OK I'm sorry!"_ I hoped it she would let it go and drop it but she raised an eye brow with a look on her face that I knew I would regret even opening my fucking mouth.

"_Fuck you Emmett, Edward I'll be ready in 30 minutes." _said walking away to get ready. As soon as she was out of hearing range Edward started to laugh.

"_What the hell was that about?" _Jasper laughed looking at Edward then to me.

" _Emmett just fucking pretty much shot himself in the dick!"_ Edward blurted out to Jasper holding his side from laughing. "_You should have seen the look on his face, oh fuck he looked scared."_

"_shut up Edward, Fuck I didn't mean it like that anyway fuck."_ I was tapping my foot anxiously. I didn't know if I should go talk to her or not.

"_What did you say?"_ Jasper took Tristan from me and put him in his bouncer.

"_I told Edward I needed to get her off before you went out so she wasn't horny. Not in those words but yea"_ Jasper laughed and shook his head.

"_Fucking shit you really did shot your dick off!"_ Jasper grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"_Should I talk to her?"_ I asked not wanting her to leave mad at me.

"_No, what's wrong with you dumb ass? Did you forget who she is? When she is mad you leave her alone. Last time I pissed her off and tried to talk to her after she punched me in the rib."_ I laughed at Jasper remembering what Jasper was talking about. Edward laughed again with me.

"_Emmett your fucked!"_ Edward said laughing harder, my face dropped wondering how I should make this right.

"_I'm ready!"_ Bella called out from the living room. I got Tristan and meet my brothers in room were they stood with shocked expressions. I was just as stunned as they were. Bella stood there with a tight ass midnight blue dress. It molded all around her body perfectly until it warped wrapped around her neck falling loosely around her chest. I was already getting hard thinking of bending her over in the dress just fucking the hell out of her. Jasper and Edward both looked over at me with speechless expressions.

"_Bella really?"_ I asked defiantly not comfortable with what she was wearing to go out in.

"_You, do not talk to me until I come back jerk, I want you to sit here and wonder what it is that I'm doing out there, Maybe I will ditch your brothers and find some one to get me off so I don't have to come home horny!"_ My jaw dropped, This was pay back for what i said earlier, This fucking sucks. As upset as I was, she looked fucking incredible and her attitude turned me on even more. "_Lets go!"_ She grabbed her purse then came over to me to kiss Tristan good bye. I grabbed Jasper's arm before they left.

"_You better keep a fucking eye on her, kill anyone who looks at her!"_ I said in a harsh tone. I could hear Edward laughing with Bella just out side the door.

"_Don't worry bro I got you!"_ Jasper pulled away. I sat on the couch putting the TV on.

"_Your mother is going t be the death of me son."_ I said to Tristan. He was looking up at me making a weird baby noise. I laid him on my chest and kicked up my feet trying to get comfortable. It was really bugging me knowing They were out parting with Bella in the dress, I hope they came home early or something. I was thinking so much I didn't even realize I had fell asleep until I herd the door bell ring. I laid Tristan in his play pin then answered the door. I thought maybe it was Bella, she might have forgot her keys. You have no idea how shocked I was to see Rose standing there holding a crying Jasmine.

"_What the hell are you doing here? How do you even know were we live?"_ I was already in a bad mood.

"_Emmett please just look is Bella home?"_ She asked bouncing Jasmine in her arm trying to calm her down.

"_No, and you can't be here when she isn't"_ I said still being harsh with her. MY mind kept telling my shut the door dumb ass, but I stood there looking at the little girl who was supposed to be my daughter. I'm not going to lie the sight of her broke my heart.

"_Bella invited me OK, that's how I got your address."_ She said in a pleading tone.

"_It's fucking freezing outside were is her jacket?" _I was trying to by time, Why would Bella invite her over here and not tell me? Looking from Jasmine to Rose I let out a sigh.

"_I need to buy her a new one her other one doesn't fit."_ Her eyes swelled up with tears as she spoke.

"_Come in, Let me call Bella." _I already had my phone in my hand, not to my surprise she didn't answer, But either did Edward or Jasper. That made me worry. "_Your going to have to leave until Bella is home, I'll have her call you."_ She just stood there staring at me.

"_Emmett, you used to love me. You used to adore me then just out of no were you hooked up with Bella and left me hanging. Do you have any idea how much I loved you?"_ She asked with a painful expression on her face. It made me mad. She acted liked I was the one who cheated and destroyed her life.

"_Yeah, I loved your stupid ass, I thought I would end up marring you, but only because I thought I couldn't have my true love. You cheated on me more then once you fucking slut, Look why are you here what do you want from my family? Why can't you just stay out of our life?"_ I kept my voice calm so I wouldn't wake my son, but my words spit out into her face like liquid acid. All emotion was erased from her face and she blankly starred at me. Jasmine had finally calmed down, her big blue eyes watching my every move.

"_I cheated because I knew, I knew all along how you two felt. From day one I knew you guys would end up together. I mean your eyes never lite up for me the way they do for her. Even your tone a voice was different when you spoke to her. All I wanted was your love but you never fully gave it to me know matter what you said your heart wasn't fully into it."_ Her eyes dropped as she looked at me, For the first time I started to feel bad for her. She was right but if she knew that she could have broke it off with me instead of doing everything she did.

"_I'm sorry, but I can't take anything back what happened, happened so please leave before Bella comes home."_ She looked back at the door then to me.

"_OK I'll go, you know I saw Bella and Alice about a month ago, she looked like a great mom, I guess it came natural for her. Um look can I change Jasmine really quick?"_ I herd Tristan starting to fuss.

"_Yeah go ahead, then please let your self out. I need to go get my son."_ I watched her carefully as she nodded and reached in her purse for whips. I backed away pray Bella didn't come home, She was already fucking pissed off at me, If she saw Rose her alone with me She would fucking kill me. I reached over Tristan putting his binky in his mouth, as soon as I did he calmed down and drifted back to sleep. I started to flip channels when I herd Rose.

"_Goodbye Emmett!"_ Her voice cracked at the end, I knew she was probably crying but honestly I just couldn't care even if I wanted to I couldn't. I felt bad for the girl really I did, but she made those mistakes so she had to live with them. The door shut and I sighed in relief. I picked Tristan up laying him on my chest, closing my eyes wishing Bella was home to lay with me. I though I was hearing things when I herd a baby giggle so I ignored it. Then I felt a small slap on my gut. I opened my eye to see Jasmine standing there laughing.

"_WHAT THE FUCK!"_ I jumped up and yelled scaring her and Tristan. I tried to rock Tristan while calming her. "_Shh, shh I didn't mean it honey!" _ I rubbed her arm looking around. "_Rose?"_ I called out. No answer. She was gone and she left Jasmine her. Her stuff was by the front door, with a note.

Emmett, Isabella.

You two were made to be parents and to be together. I was selfish and an ugly person on the Inside. I'm sorry for what I put you throw and what I'm about to put you throw. Anyone can have a baby but It takes a special person to be a parent. Something I'm not. It's time I stop being selfish, Please take care of her!

Rosalie

"_Shit!"_ I looked out side her car was gone and I was fucked. How the fuck am I going to explain this to Bella? Tristan was asleep again so I laid him in his swing, then picked up seven month old Jasmine. I was surprised to see she stood on her own well she held on to the couch and didn't have great balance. We went into the kitchen were I cleaned up her face.

"_What are we going to do Jasmine? I'm sorry you have her as a mom this is so messed up!"_ I looked into deep into her blue eyes, feeling horrible for her. She is all smiles now not even knowing her mother has abandoned her. The time on my phone said 12:30, I tried to call there cells again but they all went to voice mail. So I called my dad.

"_**Emmett it's almost one in the morning what's the matter? Are you OK?"**_His voice was horse from being woken and concerned from me calling so late.

"_**Dad um, Rosalie left Jasmine here, I don't know what to do"**_ I said watching Jasmine crawl around the kitchen. Dad cleared his throat.

"_**What do you mean she left son?"**_ He sounded more awake.

"_**She stopped by for I don't know what and I though she left but well she did but she left jasmine with a note saying to please take care of her."**_

"_**OK, did she leave food or anything?"**_

"_**NO and Bella went out with the guys so I can't leave, dad what do I do?"**_

"_**Your going to calm down I'm on my way over. Jasmine is what Seven months now? I'll pick up some stuff on my way over. Just relax will figure this out. Call Bella and your brothers."**_

"_**Yeah she is seven months and I did cal them a bunch of times. She was pissed at me when she left so I don't know."**_

"_**I'll be there soon."**_ He hung up, I turned back to Jasmine. I ran out of the kitchen when I noticed she was gone. She was holding her self up on the love seat looking at Tristan Sleep. I watched her for a minute, She was almost in awe of him just watching him the way I sometimes did. I started to wonder what Bella was going to say or do. Would she want to adopt Jasmine or would she take Tristan and move out? Did I want to adopt her, or would I turn her over to child services. What the hell was going to happen? I didn't feel the same love I felt for Tristan with her, but there was love there. __

_**A/N**_

_**What do you want to happen next??????????? Leave it in your Review or a PM!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note- Filler chapter.... Hope you guys are happy with the choice I made. I'm sorry if your not!**_

Bella's PoV

"_No crying about going home tonight Bella!" _Edward said pulling up to a bar. Oh shit what did I get myself into? I don't know why I thought they would take it easy on me tonight. I wouldn't over do the drinking but sometime I can get so caught up in the moment with these two that I do over do it.

"_Fine, I wont fight you on it. Just can I ask you one question?"_ I was feeling bad about my fight with Emmett. I was mad because he should know better then to think I might cheat but I hated leaving mad at him.

"_One question use it wisely!"_ Edward said turning around to face me, Jasper did the same.

"_Do you think I over reacted with Emmett?"_ AS soon as I asked Edward rolled his eyes at me. Jasper laughed.

"_He is fine watch when you get home you can be happily perfect again." _ Jasper opened his door talking in a high pitched mocking tone. We got in the bar and started the night with a shot. I was in the hands of my two brothers. The night went by so fast, I kept wanting to check my phone but Edward wouldn't let me. I had left it in the car. HE said if Emmett needed me that bad he would call there phones. We had went to several bars. There was a lot of laughing, a few bets and we danced a lot to. I was actually having a really good time. Edward ended up meeting this girl named Victoria. He seemed really into her. By the end oh the night he asked if he could leave with her. Since Jasper was shit faced I was only a little buzzed I drove home. I was glad they didn't shove liquor down my throat the was they usually did.

"_Bell I love you Bell!"_ Jasper said turning down the radio.

"_I love you too Jazzy!" _I said in a laugh wondering were that came from.

"_I'm glad your with Emmett and I more glad you had Tristan. I think I'm going to marry Alice, what do you think? She is so cool and dam it she is god in bed to, funny little pixy girl HA yeah"_ Jasper was rambling on. He finally stopped and looked at me.

"_I think you should marry her, you guys have been together for ever already!" _ I said pulling up to the house. I saw Carslie's car in the drive way and I instantly panicked. I don't even think I shut the car of I ran inside.

"_What happened?? were is Tristan, EMMETT!" _ I screamed out ready to start crying. Emmett and Carslie were in the living room. Emmett jumped up.

"_Why the fuck didn't you guys answer your phones?" _ Emmett stood there looking up set.

"_Were is my son!"_ Tears started to build. Jasper stumbled in. HE looked at his dad and Emmett.

"_I'M GETTING MARRIED!"_ He yelled throwing his arms in the air. Emmett looked back at me.

"_Tristan is fine, he is asleep. I was worried sick about you"_ I felt so guilty I jumped in his arms.

"_I'm sorry I left my phone in the car. I'm never going out again!"_ Emmett held me tight. "_Edward was off with some girl and Jasper."_ I turned to look at Jasper. "_Were is your phone?"_ I asked him annoyed.

"_Oh I left it on the sink at Fire house"_ He said half asleep on our couch. Emmett shook his head. I looked at Carslie confused.

"_Baby we do need to talk, Dad thanks for coming. I got it from here"_ The first thing I that popped in my mind was Emmett was braking up with me. He took my hand in his. "_Baby I need you to listen to me, Let me finish before you say anything OK?"_ He spoke softly and slowly. Something was defiantly wrong. I nodded my head slowly, Everything happened in slow motion. Emmett took in a deep breath and sat down. He pulled me on his lap.

"_Baby, while you guys were gone Rosalie stopped by, She said you invited her, no I did not believe her."_ I was about to open my mouth when he put a finger to my lips. "_Look I tried to call you but no __one answered I told her to leave. She asked if she could change Jasmine I told her yes and went to __check on Tristan. A few minutes later Jasmine was string me in the face with Rose no were around. She left this note."_ He handed me a piece of paper. I didn't even look at it. I was string off in to space trying to comprehend what just happened.

"_She left Jasmine here? To live?" _ I asked in disgust and disbelief, who dose that! Really, What mother would leave her child like that. He nodded yes with a upset look. "_That bitch just left her child on our door step expecting us to take care of her. That poor baby has gone throw so must bullshit thanks to her mother!"_ I jumped up trying to think clearly but to many things ran throw my mind.

"_Bella!"_ Emmett snapped me out of my daze.

"_What are we going to do?" _ I asked feeling horrible for Jasmine.

"_Well my dad thinks we should think things over till Monday, Babe I know this sucks but maybe handing her over to child services is whats best for her."_ He meant well I know he did, but I couldn't imagine handing her of to a life of abandonment.

"_I don't know Em. This is a lot to think about and I had a few drinks, She is safe now lets talk in the morning. Were is she?" _He took my hand and started to walk up stairs.

"_Well Tristan is in his bassinet and she is in his crib. I thought he could sleep with us tonight."_ I went straight to Tristan to check on him. He was peacefully asleep. Emmett and I both stood over him watching him sleep.

"_Hey I'm sorry for earlier."_ Emmett stood behind me putting his arms around my waist. I leaned into him still watching Tristan.

"_Forget about it, I over reacted. I love you!"_ I moved away from him walking over to Tristan's room were Jasmine laid asleep. I looked over at her, I felt bad for her. I felt guilty as well, I didn't have love for her other then feeling bad for her. Emmett was still behind me. "_I could never imagine leaving Tristan like that, but honestly Rose was not that great of a mom. Jasmine doesn't deserve this."_

"_I know babe, will figure it all out in the morning come on lets get to bed." _

It's been two days since Jasmine has been here. I feel like a horrible person because I just don't feel like I'm getting attached to her in anyway. Everyone has been so helpful with her. We bought her a bunch of new clothes and toys. I just don't feel that motherly bond with her. Emmett and the boys were baby proofing the house. Since Jasmine has been here we realized it wont be to long before Tristan is crawling all around the house so we decided to get ready for it now.

"_I can't believe how fucking cute she is!"_ Jasper said tossing Jasmine in the air laughing at her giggle. I smiled at the two. Jasper was so good with Tristan and Jasmine.

"_I know huh babe, who knew Rose could have cute babies!"_ Alice was holding Tristan watching Jasper. The only one who was having issues with accepting Jasmine was Edward. We talked last night, I only told him how I was feeling. Thank god he understood how I felt. It's hard, I want to love her so bad but I just didn't. Emmett seemed afraid but only afraid of loving her again only to lose her. Emmett was finishing putting on the stoppers on the cabinets.

"_Babe what are we doing for dinner?"_ He called from the kitchen. I was going to answer when Jasper answered.

"_Lets take Jasmine to Kid Zone!"_ He said excited looking at Alice, who was almost jumping up and down.

"_That sounds so much fun"_ Emmett came in and rubbed his neck.

"_I don't now, she is a little young for that, plus I don't like taking Tristan to, too many public places. He can get sick."_ Emmett took him from Alice's arms.

"_Why don't you guys take her, then bring her back after?" _I said not really wanting to go my self. Edward wanted to watch a football game here with Emmett so we stayed while Jasper and Alice went with Jasmine. During half time Edward brought up the talk we were avoiding.

"_So what are you guys going to do? Keep her? You guys barley have time as it is for each other, and what about my nephew? Hats not really fair to have to share you guys so early on!"_ Emmett sighed throwing his head back, I moved to sit on his lap.

"_I can't just get ride of her like that man, I know it's not fair to Tristan but it's not fair to her either. Her mom just left her like she was nothing."_ Emmett was getting upset with Edward.

"_It's OK Em,relax. I know she means a lot to you, I know you love her like a daughter so what ever you want will do it. Remember were in this together."_ I meant every word, I'll raise her as my own if that is what Emmett really wanted to do, hopefully love will come along.

"_You guys have some big ass hearts man. I mean really, Rose has done so much crap to you and your still considering raising her kid for her. Wow I would be like FUCK THAT."_ Edward had a way with being a little to blunt at times.

_you were supposed to be her uncle at one point Edward." _Emmett said in a low tone.

"_NOPE, I never even thought of it like that until Bella showed up prego, I love Tristan to death I'll die for him. Its just not the same with Jasmine. She got dealt a shitty hand but why should I blame my self for that, She isn't my blood"_ Edward stiffed a laugh kicking his feet up. Emmett and I both looked at each other for a quite moment.

"_I don't know if we could even afford having another baby right now."_ Emmett said mostly to me.

"_I'll get a job!"_ I said simply. I only didn't work because Emmett didn't want me pregnant moving around so much, and he said it's good to have me around him more then someone else.

"_No, I don't want to take anything away from Tristan." _Emmett's tone was hard, I could tell he was serious. "_ What do you think Bella?"_ He asked as I laid my head on his shoulder still sitting in his lap. Edward was holding Tristan playing with him making him laugh. I smiled at them. I loved hearing the small giggles from my son.

"_We could try it out Em, see how it goes for awhile. Monday will go get the paper work and stuff we need. Will figure it all out."_ He moved his head to look down at me.

"_How did I get so blessed with you baby? Your so welcoming are understanding"_ I just laughed moving to straddle him.

"wow hold on OK, calm down you two the baby is present, I don't want my nephew to see his mom and dad always all over each other dam it. It could screw him up!" We both laughed at Edward, we weren't even doing anything.  
_"Edward shut the hell up, we just talking"_ Emmett said looking over at him.

"_What ever guys, so whats the plan? Do you guys have a daughter?"_ Emmett and I both looked at each other, I answered. I knew what he really wanted he was just worried I didn't want it.

"_Yeah we have a daughter. Well see how it all works out for a awhile OK?"_ I'll admit it I was scared shit less. Would I ever be able to love her the way I love my son? When I saw the smile on Emmett's face nothing mattered. I know he cared about her, she was his for her first month of life. He loved her enough then that he was going to live an unhappy life until her mother ripped her away from him. He even was willing to be her father when he found out she wasn't his, he wanted this.

"_Thank yo so much baby, I owe you everything I am!"_ He hugged and kissed me.

"_Well I guess it's cool of you guys, She is cute, I'm in, you know if you need anything call me. I got you guys back."_ Edward said as I got Tristan to feed him. Emmett called his mom and dad to let them know. He was going to take care of all the paper work and stuff. Jasper and Alice were happy we decided to keep Jasmine. I was nerves, I hope I could handle it. Alice assured me she would be here for me at anytime. Everyone was excited and so helpful. This should be easy right? People do this all the time I mean not this but look at Octomom, she has eight babies, if she can do it I could do it!

It's Been two week since We have had Jasmine. So far things have not been so easy. I'm so tired from lack of sleep. Emmett is working double shifts. We never have time for each other and Jasmine cries all the time. I swear she is only happy around Alice. Alice and Jasper got engaged a few nights ago. I kind of wonder if Emmett will ever ask me.

I was holding Tristan playing with him when Jasmine crawled over to us. I play with her and I take care of her but my feelings have not changed. I feel more like her baby sitter more then anything. Jasmine smacked Tristan in the face causing him to scream.

"_Jasmine honey NO, Do not hit him. NO!" _ I said firm but nice. She smacked him again. I held him rocking him. Emmett walked in.

"_Give him to me whats wrong?"_ I handed him Tristan and just broke down crying my self. "_Baby whats the matter?" _ Emmett knelt down to my level. I shook my head and got up.

"_Jasmine wont stop hitting Tristan,I know she is only 8 months old but she wont listen to me the way she does with everyone else. Look I'm just tired she stayed up till 4 am and Tristan woke up at 6:30. your always working, I miss you. I need to talk to Alice I'm sorry." _I walked out of the living room to call Alice, Emmett watched me speechless. I'm trying so hard to make Jasmine feel like my own but it's not working.

" _**Alice, I just lost it in front of Emmett, I cried over nothing. I'm freaking out, I don't know how to deal with all of this "**_

"_**OK don't panic, you just need a brake it's a lot to get used to. Don't worry. Jasper and I will take her this weekend so you guys can have some QT time. How about we Take Tristan too?"**_

"_**NO, not Tristan. I'm being selfish huh? Jasmine isn't doing anything other then being a baby. Why is this so hard for me?"**_

"_**Because she looks like Rose, and it's not easy taking care of a three month old and a 8 month old, I think your doing a good job, you need to just breath. I'll pick her up tomorrow OK?"**_

"_**Thank you Alice for understanding and everything."**_

"_**No problem, I'll see you tomorrow." **_

I hung up looking in the door way Emmett stood there. His face looked sad, concerned, and a bit worried.

Guilt flooded my body as I watched him come over to me.

"_Were are the kids?" _I asked not able to look at him.

"_Edward just came over. Baby I know this is hard on you , shit it's hard on me. Don't beat your self up over it."_ He sat next to me taking my hand in his. My eyes filled with tears.

"_I keep trying to love her but I just don't babe I'm so sorry, I'm such a bad person! Who doesn't love babies?"_ I started to cry looking away from him.

"_Bella we said we would try it out, honestly, I feel the same way, Something keeps holding me back from loving her anymore. I feel horrible to. Plus I feel like I'm missing out on time with you and our son. Your eyes have dark circles around them and I know she is mean to Tristan I have seen it. I don't get it. I don't feel like she is ours"_ We both sat in silence holding hands. We both knew what we were going to have to do. It wont be easy.

We keep our final choice to our self's until Sunday night when Alice and Jasper came back with Jasmine. We had everyone over for dinner that night. Emmett stood up tapping his glass for every one attention.

"_Every one I have something I need to say!" _Everyone looked at him with question in there eyes. "_Um I just wan to thank everyone for all your help and support these past two weeks. But unfortunately we have decided we can't take care of Jasmine. We are going to have to turn her over to child services tomorrow." _He said with his head down. I don't know why but I started to cry, I felt like dirt doing this to her.

"_NO! WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU TO SAY SOMETHING WE WANT HER, LET US ADOPT HER. WE WANT TO GET MARRIED SOONER SO WE CAN BE HER LEGAL GUARDIANS, WE LOVE HER! I DON'T WANT TO BE HER UNCLE, I WANT TO BE HER FATHER, I CAN'T EXPLAIN HOW MUCH I LOVE THAT LITTLE GIRL ALREADY!"_ Jasper said jumping up looking relived by our announcement Alice jumped up smiling with tears of joy.

_**AN**_

_**Wow right? I bet you didn't see that one coming!!!! let me know what you guys think? Also I want to know what you guys thought about Bella and Emmett in this chapter. Hope your not upset with me over it. Please review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

.com/S/3064952/0~2376776~2374327~2374331~6014150?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6014150&P=10

Emmett and I are leaving today for our three year anniversary. Emmett has planned out the whole trip with out me, I'm not even sure were we are going. I was excited to take a vacation with the love of my life but scared to be leaving My heart aka Tristan behind. I know he is in get hands with Edward and his girl friend Victoria. I never thought Id see the day Edward would settle down. But that day came that night at the bar. They were inseparable.

"E_dward I'm not kidding when I say watch your mouth around Tristan you know he copies everything you say!"_ Emmett said picking Tristan up.

"_Daddy go bye bye and mommy no Tristan"_ I smiled over at Tristan as he shrugged his shoulders.

"_No baby, I'm sorry not this time. But you get to stay the night with Uncle Edward. And Jasmine is coming to play with you later."_ Emmett sat him on the counter of the kitchen. Tristan made a weird face and crossed his arms.

"_No Jasmine!"_ He finally said looking like he took a bite of a lemon. Emmett chuckled at him.

"_Come on little man, we will have fun I promise."_ Edward said helping him jump off the counter. Tristan ran over to me.

"_Mamma stay with me, I'm your baby!"_ My heart broke watching pout out his lip and hug my leg. I looked at Emmett with sad eyes.

"_Tristan, Son. Mommy will be home a few days. Your going to go play with Edward OK?"_ Emmett bent down to Tristan's eye level.

"_Daddy don't go."_ Tristan was usually good with staying the night over with Edward or with Emmett's Parents. He must not feel comfortable with stay gone for more then the night. Emmett took a deep breath and looked up at me with the same heart broken eyes I just had.

"_You guys are pussy's let the master work."_ Tristan giggled, Emmett and I shot him death glares.

"_Daddy is pussy like a pussy cat!"_ Tristan clapped his hands together giggling.

"_Tristan No, that is a bad word. Don't say it unless you want a time out."_ Emmett was good about disciplining Tristan. "_Edward I swear if I come home to my two year old cussing I will beat the, I will hurt you!"_ He said in a pissed off tone. Edward nodded his head but bent down to Tristan's level, I didn't hear what he whispered but Tristan let go of my leg and asked for Edward to pick him up. We said our final goodbyes. I hated leaving my son behind but I know how much this meant to Emmett. I watched as Tristan waved from his car seat in Edward car's. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my neck the way I loved, my arm reached around to the back of his head playing with his hair.

"_You ready to do it again?"_Emmett pressed himself against me leaving no space between us.

"_What again?"_ I asked turning in his arms looking in his eyes. Just enjoying the moment of us being together.

"_Another baby, I'm doing great with the company your an amazing mother. It only makes scene to have a bunch more."_ He kissed the tip of my nose. I hadn't thought about more kids. I was focused on the little monster I already had.

"_Lets just say if it happens it happens. I guess I thought we would be married for our next baby."_ I said losing all hope that he would ever ask. I loved him with all my heart and I know we will always be together but I don't think Emmett will ever ask me to marry him.

"_Someday Love!" _He let me go walking back into the house to finish loading our stuff. We had a late flight tonight.

When we got to the air port I was over joyed to find out we were going to our favorite city. New york. We haven't been here since we came on vacation as kids. We always said we would end up moving out here. I wanted to go to N.Y.U at one point in my life. I still want to go to school but Id rather be home with my son. I can't get enough of him.

Our first night out we went to dinner and just did some sight seeing, tonight is the big night Emmett has been planning since well I don't know when. Alice had picked out my dress for our anniversary dinner. I have to say I love this dress, It was a deep grape purple A lustrous column of stretch satin fashions a strapless gown designed with figure-flattering tucks leading into a short train,With the cutest pumps. Emmett arranged for a hair stylist to come to our room while he was out to do my hair. He takes anniversary ever serious. I couldn't wait to see what he had planned tonight for us. I was almost done getting ready when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door slowly there stood my prince charming in black slacks with a a nice long sleeve button up shirt. His shirt matched my dress perfectly. I was surprised to see his selves were not rolled up to his elbows the way he usually has them . His eyes shined taking in the sight of me. The small smile that played around his lips turned in to a wide smile.

"Absolute_ perfect baby. You look amazing!" _He held out his hand for me to take, spinning me around he let out a low whistle.

"_You look very handsome your self Em."_ I said blushing. It amazes me that after all the years I have known him he still can make me blush with just one look. His touch gives me butterflies, and his kisses never fail to take my breath away.

"_Happy anniversary baby, you ready for a night on the town?"_ He gave me a heart felt kiss on the lips.

"_Yes I am what do you have planned?"_ I asked shutting the door linking my arm in his.

"_Babe don't ruin the night with questions, just let it all ride out like I planned."_ His tone was pleading. In the elevator we looked around at our reflections. We looked like a Hollywood couple,I was so excited. Id have to thank Alice when we got back home. Outside waited a slick black limo.

"_Mr. Cullen, Your champagne is chilled and ready to be severed."_ The driver said opening the door with a slight bow. Emmett nodded at him in acknowledgment helping me get in. we stopped in front of

_**Del Posto. **_I looked over at Emmett who still had a wide smile.

"_You remembered?"_ I asked shocked and almost in tears.

"_I remember when we came out here last that you said if you could go to any restaurant this would be it. You said you read the reviews. Besides I hear the food here is the best, and i only get the best for my baby!"_ He slid out as the door opened for us. I was so impressed, The food was absolutely amazing, our table was beautifully arranged there were rose petals scattered on the table, candle lite. Everything was just so perfect, except Emmett seemed really nerves.

"_Em, I just want you to now that I love you more and more everyday. I couldn't imagine a life with out you. Your my best friend, the love of my life and even though we have had hard times I wouldn't change a thing because they have brought us all closer together. Happy anniversary"_ We were holding hands when I said my small speech, handing him his gift. He looked up at me eager to open it. I knew he had been wanting this for awhile now, he would never spend the money on him self so I did it for him.

"_Baby did you really get me this?"_ He asked looking from his Movado Fiero watch. I had it custom engraved. _**Forever yours.**_ There was so much more I wanted to put on it but no room.

"_Do you like it?"_ I asked nerves it was the wrong one.

"_Are you kidding me I love it baby!"_ He got up and gave me a kiss. "_God I can't believe it"_ He put it on looking at it. He handed me a black velvet box from Tiffany, When I opened it I was brought to tears. Emmett stood up to put the necklaces around my neck. It was white gold with three hearts. One big one with to small ones on each side.

"_You are the one who keeps our family together, you have always been strong and with out you Tristan and I are nothing. He picked this out by the way."_ I stood up and hugged him. He pulled back

"_we have to get going we have another stop to make."_

I couldn't believe were we had pulled up to next. The rainbow room was a place I had always herd about but I never thought I would Actually see it, let alone be inside it. Our table had the most amazing view I had ever seem, over looking the bright city below. He arranged for us to have a privet room were we had desert and a few drinks.

"_Emmett tonight has been perfect, I can't imagine a more perfect night!"_ I noticed an intense uneasy look on his face as I spoke.

"_Isabella, every night with you is perfect to me, I wish I could say I couldn't ask for more, but that would be a lie. you have given me everything I could have ever asked for, Love, Life, Happiness, Our son. Every day when i wake up i look at you and I think how did I get so lucky to have someone so amazing in my life. When I see your smile I know everything is going to be alright, Your laugh makes my heart skip beats, Your kisses fill my whole body down to my soul with joy and love. you make the all the hard parts in life worth it knowing in the end it's always going to be you and me."_ He stood up not taking his eyes off of me, his were filled with tears threatening to fall. I stopped breathing as he got down on one knee pulling out a small box from his pocket. "_**Isabella you are my life my everything your the air I breath and with out you I could not exist Will you marry me?" **_My hands flew to my mouth not expecting for him to propose tonight. I hadn't realized it but I jumped from my chair and flew to his arm's. Emmett lost balance falling backward with me on top of him.

"_Of course I'll marry you Emmett! I love you so much I can't believe this YES!"_ He didn't seem to care that he was on the floor his arms wrapped around me laughing at my reaction. _I have been waiting for you to ask me to marry you since before we were even together!"_ I said getting up fixing my dress.

"I've_ been wanting to ask you but I really wanted it t be out here and perfect"_ He said also straightening him self out. My ring was a princess cute 2ct diamond ring. I can't explain the love I felt for this man. We have been though hell and back together. We got our happy ever after together. I feel like our lives together have finally officially begun. What ever life brings us I'm positive we will always walk away from it strong then we did going into it.

_**AN- THE END!!!! What did you guys think? Please review Even if this story has been up for awhile and your just now reading it please leave a comment on what you thought!**_

_**Bella's dress- .com/S/3064952/0~2376776~2374327~2374331~6014150?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6014150&P=10**_


	21. Please Read!

Dear Readers.

I'm so glad I have all of your support and love it means the world to me. I know you have been wondering where I have been and why I haven't updated. I am sorry I have not been around but I have been writing. I have moved the majority of my stories from Fan Fiction over to A web site that I have gotten very involved in. I would like to invite you over to our new family. A place where I have found so much love and support, amazing stories, great people, Photos, playlist, banners, you name it we got it I appreciate you all patiently waiting for my return And would love for you to join us. Hope to see all of you there. http:/ wolfvamp- legacys- rewritten .ning. com/ Take out the spaces. All my stories have been updated here and also a few new ones have been posted. I hope you all join in over here we would love to have you.

LOVE ALWAYS,

Mistress McCarty


End file.
